Your Art Makes Me Explode
by Colmillios
Summary: Deidara has once again been paired up with Itachi, and they have been sent to find the three tails. But what could happen while being on the search for a tailed beast? A lot of drama, romance, betrayal and all kinds of surprises. ItaXDei yaoi story.
1. Chapter 1 The New Mission

**A/N: **_This is my first ever yaoi based story, hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

_**~Chapter 1: **_**_The New Mission~_**

Deidara woke up to the sound of a hair dyer going on, "Oh my...why does he have to do this so early in the morning!" He grunted as he turned over and put a pillow over his head to help muffle the sound. He laid there but couldn't really go back to sleep, he was on a mission with this guy again. Deep down he really hated the fact that he had to be paired with him again. Deidara finally heard the hair dyer switch off and then a couple of minutes later some one jerked the covers off of him. "Come on get up, I am not going to be late because of you." Deidara sat up and looked at Itachi Uchiha who had his pony tail holder in his mouth. "Well if some one doesn't have to primp all day in the bathroom then maybe we wouldn't be late because of me." Itachi rolled his eyes and started to pull his hair back, "Just get up and get ready...clock is ticking." Deidara got up from his bed and went to the bathroom and got himself ready for the day.

An hour later the two of them where leaving the hotel they were staying in, "You do know we are 15 minutes later right?" Itachi said as he poke Deidara with his elbow. Deidara hit him back, "Shut up...I don't won't to hear it anymore." The two of them started to walk to the out skirts of the city so they could meet the rest of the Akatsuki though their holograms.

They made it to a clearing where it was a good spot to where no one could see them while they were having there conversation. They both picked out a rock to sit on and put their hands together for their signs and they ended up showing up right in the middle of the conversation. "You two are late again!" One of the lead people yelled at Deidara and Itachi. "It isn't my fault...it is my art is a bang over here. That made us late." Deidara shot and evil look at him, "Oh hush it, it your fault too for taking your time in the bathroom!" "Stop it! I don't won't to hear you two bickering about who made you late." The leader said in a fed up tone. "Here is the deal, I was telling the others about what the plans are for who is to go and get the tailed beasts. And you two are going to go after the three tails, since you are late you can have one of the harder ones to find. Since this one doesn't have a host. Now you two can go and good luck." They both nodded and said yes sir before leaving the short conversation.

"See what you did Itachi...you just had to open your mouth." Itachi wasn't listening he just hop off the rock he was sitting on and started walking. "Hey! Where do you think you are going...yeah?" Itachi didn't turn around, "I' am going to get our tailed beast are you coming?" Deidara hopped down he was so mad, he felt like making one of his creations and throwing it at the back of Itachi's head. "Come on you slow poke or I will leave you behind!" Itachi yelled back and Deidara. "Oh hush I am coming, yeah."

*3 days later*

"Are you sure you know where you going Itachi? Because I am starting to think you don't." Deidara was getting tired of trying to find this three tails, it almost seemed like they would never find it. "Look there, and tell me what you see Deidara?" He looked up to see a big lake, "I bet it is there, because I can see some kind of chakra coming from the water." Itachi and Deidara walked to the river bank, "Well...get to it art boy!" Itachi snapped at Deidara. Deidara gave him a dirty look and dug in his pouch to get his clay and made himself a bird to ride on. "Fine you stay here Mr. Perfect, while I go and do the real work and you can see how GREAT my art really is yeah!" Itachi was just starring at him, "Go, I don't have all day for you." "Pft..whatever yeah." Deidara went on by himself on top of his bird, "Well I guess there is only one way of getting this thing to come out." He made a whole bunch of bomb bugs and tossed them into the lake. You could almost hear a pin drop it was so quiet and then..BOOM! The water exploded and up came the three tailed beast which was very angry for having a rude awaking like that.

"Well hello there, now what to do next." Deidara thought to himself but while thinking the three tails had it's own idea. It toke one of it's tails and swung it toward Deidara. He dodged it but barely, he watched as it went back under the water again. "Oh come on.." He dug in his pouch again and made a bomb that looked like a fish. But before he could drop it down into the water, the three tails came right up under him. The impact was so hard that he fell off his bird right into the water. Itachi watched and waited to see if he would come up again. After about a minute or so he realized he hadn't come up yet. So expecting the worse he rushed out to where Deidara went under. Using his sharingan he searched for him under the water. By chance he saw him, he was being pushed down toward the lake's floor. "Deidara...you better thank me for this." He dove into the cool water swimming as fast as he could to get to him, to distract the three tails he threw a kunai into it's face. It was a good enough opening to grab Deidara and swim to the surface. Itachi swam with him to the shore and laid him on the bank. "Don't you die on me now..." He was out of breath and the three tails was coming at him.

Itachi summoned up his charka, he didn't want to use this but what choice did he really have. "Amaterasu!" the black flames burst forth and the three tails started to go nuts, it tried going under water but the flames wouldn't go out. It came back up to the surface and Itachi finally stopped all of the flames. The three tails was still alive, but in pain so it went back under the water. "Man..this is just a big pain..." But he couldn't focus on that, Deidara was still out of it. He went up to his lips to hear if he was breathing, and he wasn't! "Ohh come on Deidara you can't..I don't really want to give you mouth to mouth." He tried turning him over and patted him on the back a bit but that wasn't working. He looked around to make sure he was alone and he bent down and started giving Deidara mouth to mouth. It toke him about six tries before, he heard Deidara start to choke and cough. Itachi pushed him over to let him spit the water out.

*cough, cough* Deidara started to breathe again but he was still in shock. Itachi rolled him back over on his back, "Deidara...you ok now?" Deidara barely opened his eyes a bit to see that it was Itachi looking over him with a worried look on his face. That was a face he had never seen before from him, it was almost like...Deidara snapped out of it. "Yeah I am ok...but what about you? You look like you toke a swim." Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes I did to save YOU!" He flicked him in the forehead, "The three tails toke you under and I had to dive in and save you. And then I had to give you mouth to mouth because you weren't breathing.

"You gave me mouth to mouth?" Deidara said in curious manner, he kind of remembered that it felt like some one kissing him but he threw it off. It must have been his lack of oxygen to his brain making it think that Itachi was kissing him, but yet the thought lingering there for a while. He sat up and just looked at him in the eyes, he has always had such beautiful eyes the kind that you could get lost in. Itachi looked back at him, "Look I know you just had a near death experience but we got to get the three tails now. Before it comes back again." Deidara put his hand in his pouch to get more of his clay but it was soaked. "Itachi where is my extra bag of clay at? I can't use this clay in my pouch it is to wet." Itachi sighed, "It is over there on the other side of the lake." He stood up, "I will go get it just stay here and lay low." Deidara watched as Itachi ran across the lake making sure he was checking all of his blind spots, he didn't really want that three tails coming up and taking him under. He found the extra clay and went into double time to get back to Deidara, he was so ready to get this over with.

*huff, huff* "Here...now let's get this done so we can go back." Deidara grabbed the bag and got some of his clay and made the fish one more time. He threw it into the lake, "Watch this...Itachi...yeah." He waited a little bit and then yelled, "Katsu!" Itachi turned around to see that the three tails had floated to the surface. "Nice one...art boy." Itachi turned and smiled at Deidara, which seeing and hearing this Deidara got wide eyed. "Hmm..thanks."

Itachi helped him stand up and Deidara made two more birds, and they strapped the beast to the birds so they could pull it along. Deidara was still feeling a little weak so Itachi decided to ride with him, "Here you can lay on me until you feel your strength is coming back." Deidara turned bright red but did as Itachi asked. He was laying on his chest so he could hear the beating of his heart, it was a soothing sound for Deidara, before you knew it he was asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _Be sure to check out my other chapters, and feed back is greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2 Sealing and Leisure Time

**A/N - **_I do not own the characters of Naruto this story is just for fun. ^_^_

_This is yaoi boy on boy, so if you don't like that sort of thing, better hit the back button_

_For the rest of you, enjoy chapter 2 of my story._

* * *

**~Chapter 2 Sealing and Leisure Time~**

"Hey wake up...we are here." Itachi whispered in Deidara ear to wake him up. Deidara looked around to see that they were in front of one of the hideouts. They started to move the three tails on to dry land and dragged it inside. Once they got there Pain was waiting for them as a hologram.

"So you two actually got your hands on it huh?" Pain said in a sarcastic type of manner. "Yes we did even though it about cost us one our members." Itachi looked at Deidara, and he didn't even snap back at him. Which threw Itachi off a bit.

"What no snappy come back from you this time? Did you drink a little bit to much lake water?"

"No I didn't yeah...I just...didn't feel like making a snappy come back ok?"

"Well whatever then..you just seem really strange to me."

Deidara just looked at him with a blank stare.

"If you two are finished, can we get on with doing what we need to do?" Pain asked the two of them. Both of them at the same time said "Yes." They got into there spots and began the long extraction of the three tails.

*3 days and nights later*

"Finally it is done.." Pain said as the last of the three tails was sealed away.

"Sheesh this stuff seems like it takes longer and longer to do yeah." Deidara was quiet tried and just wanted to sit down some where.

"Oh why do you have to be such a baby all the time Deidara?" Itachi once again was trying to get under his skin.

"Oh leave me alone just because you are all tired and feeling the same way I am right now."

Itachi wasn't going to argue back because that statement was very much true. "Well good work on getting the three tails here, Itachi and Deidara. You two can have some leisure time." And with that the two of them hopped off of the statue as the rest of the members left and the sealing statue disappeared.

"Finally some time to do whatever we want to do...yeah." Deidara started to walk toward the caves entrance.

"And what kind of plans do you have...hmm?" Itachi giggled a bit as he came up behind him and put his arm around his shoulder. This totally threw Deidara for a loop, "What does he think he is doing now?" He thought to himself, "I thought maybe we could go to that near by village and go to a nice hot spring for a couple of days. What do you think about that Itachi...yeah?"

They continued to walk beside one another with Itachi still having his arm around him, "I think that sounds like a good idea it would be nice to take a hot bath...with you." Deidara shoved his arm off of him, "What is up with you now?" Itachi started to laugh, "Finally I got you to raise your voice in that high manner! I am only kidding sheesh come on." Deidara didn't care for him to do something like that, but yet he looked forward to going to the hot spring with Itachi.

The two of them made it to the nearest village after about an two hour walk. They went and paid together for a room to share so it would be cheaper on them. They got to their room and Itachi headed for the couch and laid down, "Oh...yeah that feels nice." Deidara looked around for a bit, and noticed that this one room had just one bed in it. "Umm Itachi, there is just one bed in this room." Itachi opened up an eye, "Really? Well then...I guess we could sleep together or one of us can take the bed while the other sleeps on the couch."

Deidara came over and hit him on top of the head, "Yeah right like we would sleep together." Deidara started to walk away when Itachi grabbed his hand and sat up, "What is so wrong about us sharing the same bed? It could be rather nice you know?" Deidara started to feel his face getting warm, "Umm..I don't really think it is a good idea." Itachi stood up and was eye to eye with him, "We shall see...art boy...but how about we hit the hot spring?" Deidara started to feel nervous after hearing that comment, but he was ready to go the hot spring himself, "Yeah sure why not."

Itachi was running a little bit behind about getting to the hot spring, Deidara was already undressed and had a towel wrapped around him when he walked back to find Itachi. He sat down on one of the benches and just watched him, "Umm...what is up with you watching me?" Deidara was taken aback, "Oh sorry...I can turn around if you want." Itachi looked at him for a minute, "How about you wait outside or something?"

Deidara stood up and started to walk toward the door, "Ok fine I can do that...yeah." But he ended up walking right back in, and went behind some of the lockers to stay out of sight. He started to think to himself, "Why am I going crazy over him...was it just because of the whole rescuing thing? I never did like him to begin with but yet there is a small part of me, that feels like I could like him." Deidara watched as Itachi got undressed, it was almost like slow motion for him.

He watched as Itachi toke off his Akatsuki robe, and then he toke off his under shirt Deidara just studied the back of him. Just seeing the top half was a piece of art to him, but seeing the rest of him must be godly. Itachi sat down to take off his shoes, and then stood up again to pull down his pants. "Oh boxer shorts...that fits him well really." Deidara thought to himself. "Now come on let me see the rest..." Itachi pulled down his boxer shorts, to show off his tight butt muscles. "That is godly..." Deidara covered up his mouth and ducked behind the lockers since he had said that out loud. He toke a few deep breathes before peaking around the corner again.

Itachi ended up putting his towel around him and he felt like some one was watching him from behind. He had a little mirror in his locker and he put it up to see Deidara in the reflection watching him with a different look in his eye. Itachi put the mirror down and smiled, "I should have known he wasn't going to listen to me" Itachi said to himself. He shut his locker and started to walk toward the exit pretending that he hadn't seen Deidara who was still in the locker room. He walked though the doors and yelled for him, "Deidara where are you?" The doors opened up behind him and Deidara came out with a smile on his face, "Umm I forgot to get my other pony tail holder for my hair." Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, "Sure you did." Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and they turned around and walked to the hot spring and got in.

They sat there in the hot water in silence for a while. Deidara was just staring at the water and was watching the bubbles that were popping. Itachi finished up and got out and came over to sit beside Deidara with his feet in the water.

"What are you doing over here? I thought that you go ahead and get dressed?" Deidara asked in a curios manner. "Actually I want to ask you something art boy." Deidara got really nervous, he thought to himself, "Great..I wonder if he saw me and now he is going to rub in my face or something." Deidara shut his eyes and waited for Itachi to talk again to him. "Well..I have noticed you been acting strange since that time I saved you from drowning...is there something on your mind?" Itachi put his hand on the back of Deidara's head, "Because you can tell me you know?"

Deidara could feel his face getting hot granted he was in a hot spring but this was more of a feeling of embarrassment. "Umm I have been feeling different but...I can't really explain it though." Itachi giggled a bit, "Oh I see...well then I am going back" Itachi toke his feet out of the water and stood up. "I will be in the room waiting on you." Deidara looked up at him, "Umm...ok I will be there in a bit." Deidara waited to hear Itachi shut the door behind him before he sank under the water.

He came back up and pushed his hair back, but he paused with his hand at where Itachi touched his head. "Maybe I should have come out and said something to him...but I hate to get a rejection...yeah." Deidara finished bathing and got out of the hot spring. He felt so disappointed in himself and now he just wanted to go to bed. He went inside and dried off and put on his robe so he could walk back to the room. He paused at the door and toke a deep breath before going in, he opened the door and the room was dark so Deidara felt for the light switch. He flipped it on thinking he would find Itachi in the room sleeping or something but he wasn't there, "Well where did he go?" Deidara closed the door behind him and walked to the bedroom.

Laying there asleep on top of the covers with just his towel on was Itachi. Seeing him like this was a shock but yet Deidara laughed at the sight of him just laying there. He looked around the room and saw that Itachi had gotten out his clothes to sleep in but obviously he didn't make it. He quietly made his way over to Itachi and looked at him, he looked so precious and sexy just sleeping there. "I wonder if..." he toke a bold step and got up close enough to Itachi's face to where he could feel him breathing. Ever so slightly he rubbed his nose up against Itachi's feeling his silk like skin against his. Itachi woke up a little after feeling something hit his nose, his vision was blurred but he could tell who it was. "Deidara..what are yo-" Deidara covered his mouth with one of his fingers. "I want to explain my feelings now..."

* * *

**A/N - **Well that is the end of chapter 2..will Deidara be able to tell Itachi his true feelings? Also this is my first yaoi based story so any kind of feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 All I Wanted

**A/N - **_I do not own Naruto this story is just for fun_

_Also this is a yaoi based story so if you don't like boy on boy then it is a good time to hit the back button._

_But enjoy Chapter 3 of my story_

* * *

**~Chapter 3 All I Wanted~**

Itachi woke himself up enough to watch Deidara move and sit on top of him, "I figured you were holding back..." Deidara stared at him, "Just be quiet until I finish ok?" Itachi nodded and laid there waiting for him to start. Deidara began playing with his hair as he told the Uchiha his feelings.

"You were right...I have been feeling different since that time you saved me. I just remember waking up and seeing you over me with a worried look in your eye. And I know you were giving me CPR but in my mind it felt like a kiss more then CPR." Itachi sat up on his elbows and put one of his hands on Deidara's chin. "Now was that so hard?" he asked. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Well it is not like you have to confess anything yeah."

Itachi had a smirk on his face, "Really now?" He ended up over powering Deidara pushing him backwards so now Itachi was sitting on top of him and his towel was slowly coming undone. "For someone who watches me when I am not looking you are really holding more of your feelings back." Deidara was blushing again, "You...you saw me?" Itachi laughed a bit and lend down toward Deidara's face close enough to whisper to him, "Oh yeah I saw you...did you like what you saw?

Deidara had never felt so hot and flustered in his life, he just looked at Itachi not knowing what to say. Itachi grabbed each of Deidara's hands with his own, "You know...from the way you are acting right now...and from the way you are looking at me...I will take that as a yes." Deidara swallowed down the huge lump that was in his throat, he was so over whelmed that he had forgotten how to even speak. Itachi looked at him and he still had a big smirk on his face, "How about I give you what you really want..."

Deidara was wide eyed, what he really wanted? He didn't even know that himself...well at least at that moment he forgot what he wanted. Just having Itachi on top of him and feeling his hot breath on his neck as he spoke made the room spin. He watched as Itachi pulled off his towel slowly in a teasing like fashion exposing himself. He then laid himself down on top of Deidara, everything started to go in slow motion again for Deidara. Itachi rubbed his nose against Deidara's neck and kissed it which made him flinch. Itachi laughed a little at him.

"Sorry if that tickled...but I am going to do it some more." Itachi did as he said starting from the top of Deidara's chest and kissing his way up to his chin. He came up to where they were face to face again, Itachi leaned in and gave Deidara a little soft kiss on the lips. Deidara laid there, he couldn't really feel anything was this all for real! Or am I going to wake up soon! But he wasn't asleep and this wasn't a dream.

Itachi keep giving him soft kisses on the lips but since he wasn't getting a response. He licked the top part of Deidara's lip soft and slowly. This made Deidara shiver and he finally gave in and kissed Itachi back in a passionate way. As the laid there exchanging kissing, Deidara finally realized this is what I wanted...I wanted a kiss.

During their exchange of kisses Deidara didn't realize that Itachi was slowly undoing his robe, an exposing his own body so they were both touching skin to skin. "This is so...wonderful...who would of thought that he could be so tender." Deidara thought to himself. Itachi toke one of his hand and went and rubbed on Deidara's slowly harding member.

Feeling this Deidara pushed his hand away, "What is wrong? I thought you were enjoying this?" Itachi asked with a shocked look on his face. "I don't really like where this might head..." Itachi sat up and moved off of him, "Oh...come on art boy...there is only one way to really find out. But I understand if you are not ready for that kind of thing."

Deidara sat up and covered himself up and started to hug his knees, "I am sorry...I thought that I could do more but...I guess I am not ready." Itachi smiled at him and grabbed his towel, "It is fine..I should be the one apologizing. Since I was the one to start it." Deidara let out a small sigh, "Do you think you could at least sleep with me tonight?" Itachi stood up and grabbed his clothes and started to walk to the bathroom. "Earlier you didn't want to sleep with me...now you want me to sleep with you?" Deidara blushed, "See it as a way to make up for making you stop."

"Ok then I can accept that." Deidara gave him a big smile, "Ok I will turn down the bed then, don't be to long."

Itachi closed the bathroom door behind him and stared at himself in the mirror he was still excited from that interaction but yet he had something else eating at him. "I got to be out of my mind..." Itachi turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He thought to himself, "Well I guess I could just hide it for now I mean I have been hiding it for the past year now. And he doesn't have to know not now and not ever."

Itachi dried his face off and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom to see Deidara underneath the covers and already fast asleep. He came around to the other side and slipped in, and put his arm around Deidara, "Nope he doesn't have to know at all...because this is what I want." Deidara woke up a bit to hear him say something, "What...what did you say?" Itachi ran his fingers though Deidara's hair, "Oh nothing just go back to sleep." He kept petting his hair until he saw that he had fallen back asleep again, Itachi sighed and put his head on his pillow and waited for himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Deidara has let his feelings be known and wasn't rejected like he thought he would be._

_And Itachi has a secret of his own that he is not telling Deidara..._

_But hope you enjoyed this one, even though I tried to do a little bit of a passionate scene, I got more coming in later chapters._

_If you like please write me a review to let me know how I am doing. Thanks again.  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Day Plans

**A/N - **_I do not own Naruto this story is just for fun_

_Also this is a yaoi based story so if you don't like boy on boy then it is a good time to hit the back button._

_I tried to put a little humor into this chapter, lol but still happy reading. ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_

**~Chapter 4 Day Plans~**

Deidara woke up to find Itachi's arm still around him, he slowly moved it and crept out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom and slowly shut the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, and began to brush his hair and started to think about last night. It was the first time in a long time that he had those kind of feelings and he really enjoyed the company that Itachi gave him. After he got dressed he heard the door knob being jerked at. "Hey open the door I need to go the bathroom!"

Deidara opened the door to find a half awake Itachi, "Could you not wait until I am done first?" Itachi pushed him aside and came into the bathroom, he didn't even wait for Deidara to leave. "Oh come Itachi..sheesh!" Deidara left the bathroom and sat on the bed. From the bathroom Itachi yelled at him, "What? You saw everything last night what is the big deal?"

Deidara shook his head, "Using the bathroom and having sex is two totally different matters." Itachi washed his hands and was drying them off, "Sex? We didn't even do that." Deidara stood up embarrassed and he walked into the other room, "Hey...wait a second." Itachi came running after him, and grabbed him on the shoulder. "Look I am sorry..I shouldn't have said that to you." Deidara lend in and acted like he was going to give Itachi a kiss on the lips, "Well to make up for it you can take me out today." Itachi didn't look enthused, "Well let me get dressed and we will go out then."

It was a one of those hot and sticky days that you didn't really feel like being outside but the two of them went walking to find a place to get some breakfast. "You always like visiting different Japanese's cafes right Itachi?" Itachi turned toward Deidara, "Hmm? Oh...yeah I do it is fun to experience some of the foods different ones have. Why you ask?" Deidara pointed toward a cafe a few doors down, "Because I figured we could eat there." Itachi smiled, "Sounds good to me."

The two of them went in and sat down and ordered something, while waiting for the food Itachi started to play footsy with Deidara. "Aren't we to old to be playing footsy?" Itachi put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands and titled his head. "No...I wouldn't really think so. If you want I can play-" Deidara covered his mouth, "What is up with you stop talking that way." Of course Deidara had forgotten about his mouth on his hand, and Itachi started to tongue wrestle with it. Deidara pulled his hand back, "Sheesh was that necessary?" Itachi giggled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "It started it, I just played along." Deidara didn't really know how to answer that, but thankful he was interrupted by the food coming to their table.

They were half way done when Itachi asked a question, "So what exactly do you want to do today?"

"Umm..I haven't really thought about it really, I guess we could walk around and see what there is to do around here."

Itachi shook his head, "I figured you at least had some kind of game plan for us. Because if you don't I will think of something we can do." Deidara studied him for a second before answering, "Well as long as it is something fun and I would actually like it then sure you can choose." Itachi smiled really big, "Great, I guess I will pay for breakfast. I will meet you out front."

Deidara went out to the front of the cafe and waited for Itachi to come out, "I wonder what exactly he has in mind..I just hope it is nothing bad." Itachi came up behind him quietly and put his arm around his neck scaring him, "Come on we got to go this way." Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and they went walking toward the outskirts of the village they were staying at. They ended up coming upon a small lake that was sculled, "I know lakes might bring some memories back for you. But I am about to burn up and I want to go swimming."

"Itachi how did you know this was here?" Itachi pulled off his shirt, "Umm well that is a secret, you going to get in with me?" Deidara shook his head, "Not right now I will just watch you and isn't it bad to swim after you eat?." Itachi smirked as he pulled off his shoes and then his pants. "Naw that is not true besides you are missing out!" He jumped in and some of the water splashed back on Deidara. "Nice..Itachi...Nice."

He came up from under the water, "Well that just gives you an excuse to get in." Deidara put a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes before taking his shirt off and the rest of his clothes. He hesitated to jump in though,

"Aww come on art boy jump in I will catch you."

Itachi gave him a big smile, "I can tell you are lying!"

"Come on you scared cat! Jump in or I will use my sharingan to make you jump in." Deidara stomped his foot, "I don't need you using those worthless eyes of yours on me!"

Hearing this Itachi swam back a little bit, "Well excuse me your highness...you surely don't need me for nothing."

Deidara still just stood there looking at the water, "Deidara, Can you swim?"

"What gave you that idea?" Itachi swam toward the bank and got out of the water. "Here I will hold your hand come on."

Deidara still didn't really trust him but he did what Itachi asked, when they got to about chest deep Deidara started to get nervous.

"Don't worry I am here, I saved you before and plus there is no beasts in this water, he he." Itachi held out both of his hands for Deidara to grab, he pulled him out into the deeper water so he couldn't feel the lake floor anymore. He started to panic a little, "Relax, if you freak out you will sink to the bottom. Now just move your legs in a scissor like motion."

Deidara started to try and when Itachi felt like he would be alright he let go of his hands. "Well look at you, you are doing it by yourself."

"What?" Deidara freaked out being able to do it by himself that he went under. Scrambling fast Itachi dove under the water and bought him back up again he held him close to his chest and started to move Deidara's hair out of his face.

"My goodness Deidara you were doing just fine. You didn't need to freak out like that." Deidara was embarrassed and scared, "Why did you let go?" Seeing this Itachi felt bad, "I am sorry I thought you were doing fine." Deidara hung on to him tightly, "Don't let me go again ok." Itachi smiled, and hugged him. "Ok I won't. Do you at least want to try again?" Deidara looked at him with his blue and scared eyes, "Not really, I rather just walk on water then swim in it."

Itachi laughed, "That is understandable really here get on my back and hang on to my neck." Itachi swam around the lake with Deidara hanging on tight and yet after a while it looked like Deidara was having fun again. Finally getting to see him smile again made the trip to the lake worth it.

They swam until they were hungry again, Itachi swam to the point where he could feel the lake floor and let Deidara walk up to the shore. "Man I am tired...you are heavy you know?" Deidara grinned, "Well it goes to show that you are out of shape, but since you are tired I will go and get something to eat and bring it back ok?"

Itachi crashed on the grass, "Yeah that would be nice of you...yeah."

Deidara pushed his face with his foot, "Quit using my words...yeah. But just rest I will be right back."

Itachi closed his eyes, "Alright I will be here resting." Itachi laid there in the cool grass, enjoying the sun drying him off and the cool breezes that kept blowing by every so often. He started to fall asleep when he felt some one touch his inner thigh, "Wow Deidara...when did you get back and get so bold?" Itachi opened his eyes to see that it wasn't Deidara.

"So you and Deidara been having some fun I see? And at one of our favorite places." Itachi sat up and was bright eyed, "I...I didn't it mean it that way..." The man put his finger to Itachi's lips, "Well I hope nothing to serious has happened, but I am here for a reason. You guys need to come back to the hideout tomorrow. There are some things that need to be discussed." The man came up close to Itachi's face and kissed him, "And plus I miss you...I am going to make sure that this next mission we are going to be going together."

Itachi touched the man's face, "That would be nice...I have missed you too." The other man smiled and then stood up, "I have Sasori out to find and talk to Deidara about the message I just gave you. I will see you two tomorrow." Itachi watched as the other man in his life disappeared in front of him. He sat up in the grass and stared at the water and thought to himself, "Oh man going on a mission with him would be alright...but yet I rather spend more time with Deidara. Since we have actually been getting along."

"Itachi!" He turned around to see that Deidara had finally made it back with food in his hands. He gave Itachi his dinner and sat down to eat his own, "I saw Master Sasori in the village here. He told me that we have to come back to the hideout tomorrow." Itachi gave him a surprised look, "Really? I was hoping we would have more time to relax." Deidara giggled a bit, "Yeah that would be nice really, I have been having such a great time with you...go figure!"

Itachi could feel his face getting a little red, "Well hopefully we can spend more time together here soon." Deidara nodded, "Yeah that would be nice." They finished up their dinner and walked back to the hotel they were staying at, and got ready for bed. "Are we going to sleep together again tonight Itachi?" Deidara asked, Itachi was already climbing into bed, "Well yeah..get in here." Deidara snuck under the covers and snuggled up to Itachi, "You going to try anything?" Itachi laid his head down on his pillow, "Nah...besides I still have a feeling you are not ready."

Deidara sighed, "Well there is a reason...but don't tell anyone ok?" Itachi swore to him not to tell and Deidara went on, "I am a...virgin." Itachi face had a blank expression and a lot things went racing though his mind, "Well that explains a lot..." Deidara snuggled up to him and laid his head on his chest and started to draw invisible circles on his chest. "I hope you don't think less of me for telling you that...but goodnight...Itachi." Itachi gave Deidara a kiss on the forehead, "No I could never think less of you...but goodnight to you too Deidara." Itachi watched Deidara as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He wanted to hold on to this because he didn't really know the next time he would see him again.

* * *

**A/N - **_Oh boy there is a another man in Itachi's life? I wonder who it could be? _

_And how would Deidara even respond if he found out about this other man?_

_Also Deidara has told a dark little secret of his own...I wonder how that will play out..._

_Hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far, thanks for the comments so far on my story. ^_^  
_


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Man

**A/N - **_I do not own Naruto this story is just for fun_

_Also this is a yaoi based story so if you don't like boy on boy then it is a good time to hit the back button._

_There is a little lemon in this chapter  
_

_

* * *

_

**~Chapter 5 The Other Man~**

Itachi didn't get a lot of sleep that night, but yet he woke up before Deidara. He got up, got dressed, and started to pack up his stuff. After he finished he went to wake up Deidara, he bent down to whisper in his ear, "Wake up sleep head, we need to get ready to head out soon."

Deidara moved and stretched, "I will get up in a minute."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Deidara get up...or I will put you in a genjutsu and wake you up in a worse way."

Deidara snapped his eyes open and grabbed Itachi's cloak and pulled him down to his level. "I will put one of my creations in your pants if you do that."

"Then get up...and get ready so we can go." Deidara sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Why do you have such an attitude this morning?"

Itachi wasn't listening he just walked out of the bedroom and went and sat on the couch. Deidara sighed but yet got up and got dressed and got his stuff together too.

"Alright I am ready to go." Itachi stopped in front of Deidara and looked at him in his blue eyes, "What is wrong Itachi?"

Itachi slowly put his hands on Deidara's face and gave him one more deep kiss, "I guess that will have to do, until the next time I see you again."

Deidara was confused but told him, "Well kiss me again..." Itachi did so, but Deidara made sure he held on to it. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and then they went to check out and started to walk to the hideout.

The whole way Itachi held on to Deidara's hand, until they were about a mile away from the hideout. Itachi let go of his hand and Deidara looked at him confused again. "We got to act like we usually do. So come on art boy." Deidara stood there and watched Itachi walk on with out him, "What is up with him today?" Deidara thought to himself.

They walked into the hideout to find most of the group sitting in the living room area. "Well look what the cat drug in!" Itachi just looked at Hidan, "You mean you are still alive?"

"Ha, ha your funny Itachi you know I can't die." Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at Konan, "Where is Pain?" "He is back in his room."

Itachi left the living room and walked up the stairs to Pain's room. "So what is the deal with him he seems more serious then usual" Kisame asked Deidara, "Did you say something or do something to make him mad?" Deidara shook his head, "No I didn't, I haven't done anything." Kisame knew something was up, "Well I know Itachi...and I have never seen him look that way."

Itachi made his way down the hall and stopped at his room, and threw his book bag on the floor. Pain's room was at the end of the hallway, he got there and the door was closed so he knocked.

"Who is it?" Pain asked though the door, "It just me Itachi." The door opened and Itachi saw that Pain wasn't alone, Tobi was there too.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing much Tobi was just telling me about his last mission."

Itachi had a feeling that wasn't the truth but he played along. "Oh well, I just came back here to ask why are leisure time was over so fast."

Pain looked at Tobi, "Well you excuse us for a minute." Tobi said in his own little happy tone, "Sure, I will just go and talk to Deidara-Senpai. I know he has missed me!" Tobi ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"You came back here to ask me about your leisure time?" Pain asked in a curious manner.

"No...I just said that because of Tobi." Pain smiled and walked over to Itachi and hugged him. "It is nice to have you back with me again my little weasel."

Itachi wasn't really all to thrilled but he acted like he was and hugged him back. Pain let go of him and started to walk to his desk, "Now about the mission I was telling you about I have decided that-" Pain stopped in mid sentence to notice Itachi wasn't really paying attention. He walked back to him and grabbed a hold of his face, Itachi's eyes grew wide again as he looked into the rings of the rinngan.

"Itachi you better pay attention to me not unless you want to feel real pain again." Itachi slammed his eyes closed and nodded, "Yes I am listening." Pain patted the side of Itachi's face. "My precious little weasel." Pain then gave him a kiss on the lips before going on.

"I have decided that me and you are going to look for the six-tails. While I send the others after the four and five tails." Itachi opened his eyes to see Pain was still standing in front of him, "Have you even got word on where to look for the host of the six-tails?" Pain smiled, "I am a god, and I have my ways of finding out things you know that." Itachi knew what he meant by that, "Are you going to bring along all your other bodies too?" Pain shook his head, "No..I rather not have them in my way. And plus they would just be in the way of us."

Pain started to give Itachi butterfly kisses on his neck while he asked him a question, "So...nothing..really...happened...between...you..and...that...Deidara?" Itachi of course knew something happened but it was only a kiss and a few other things. And Itachi wasn't realizing he was taking a long time to answer, and that Pain was getting impatient.

He stopped and looked at Itachi in the eyes, "You know it is not good to take such a long time to answer me."

Pain pushed Itachi back a bit, "What happened between you and Deidara, Itachi?" Itachi regained his balance and started to think of the best way of saying this to Pain, but there was no easy way and he wasn't going to lie.

"I..I only kissed him...and I started to feel up on him but we didn't go to far. Because he wasn't up for it." Pain just looked at Itachi with a betrayed look on his face, "You did what?" Itachi looked away, "You heard what I said, Pain."

"Why! Why would you go and do something like that behind my back?" Itachi could hear the pleading in Pain's voice, and it was hitting him rather hard.

"I don't know...we just had a moment and I kissed him." Pain walked up to Itachi and slapped him hard across the face. "Argh!"

Pain was breathing hard from being so upset, "You listen to me good Uchiha! As long as you are with me, you are mine and no one elses! And I am planning on making your life be filled with pain if you think about leaving me." Itachi rubbed the side of his face, "You are doing this over a kiss?"

"Yes I am, because I don't won't to loose you to some one like Deidara! He is not right for you..I am the only one that can make you happy." Pain then kissed the same cheek that he had just slapped, "No one can have you but me." Pain whispered in a soft tone.

Itachi was hurt but yet he understood why Pain did and said what he did since he had been though a lot of relationships that didn't end rather well. But Itachi was starting to have feelings for Deidara and there was a part of him that wanted to find out where his relationship would lead if they dated.

"Please Itachi...don't leave me..." Pain pleaded with him again as he hugged him, Itachi embraced him back but said nothing.

"I want you to prove to me that you won't leave me." Itachi was at a lost for words, he didn't think Pain would be so demanding or afraid that he would leave him.

But before he could answer Pain started undoing his own pants.

"What do you think you are doing?" Pain looked him in the eye.

"You are going to suck me off to prove that you will stay with me." Itachi felt himself being pushed back against the wall as Pain found his opened mouth.

He could feel the heat and the passion of that wet kiss and he could feel his groin coming to life. Pain broke off the kiss and looked at him lustfully, Itachi could tell that he had to do this or suffer the consequences later.

In one motion Itachi pulled down Pain's Akatsuki jacket revealing to him his long neck, Itachi started to mark his territory biting and sucking on that oh so tasteful Leader.

He slowly kept peeling away Pain's jacket until it hit the floor, and he put his hands up his shirt to feel on his silk like skin. Pain watched as he began to pull his shirt up over his head, Itachi kept coming in close to kiss him but pulled back. "Why you got to tease me?"

"Shh..." He started to kiss Pain on the neck and worked his way down to his navel. He could feel him trembling from each of those kisses he worked his way back up again and made sure to touch his throbbing member. And he was rewarded with a nice grunt, Itachi made his way again to Pain's cold lips and made sure to warm them up with his own hot tongue. Pain started to dig his nails into the back of Itachi.

"How does that feel?" Itachi asked, as Pain began to kiss him on the neck. "I...need more...come on...prove it to me!" Pain pleaded.

Itachi pushed him back against the wall to stop him from kissing, and pulled down his pants and boxer to finally release the pressure that had been building for some time now. "You have to be quiet...don't need anyone come up here." Pain nodded as he watched Itachi get on his knees, and just slowly devoured his whole length. Pain's knees ended up buckling and to hold himself up he grabbed a hold of Itachi's head. It felt so hot and wet and Pain had to bite his bottom lip from screaming.

Itachi worked his tongue up and down and made sure to glide it over the top slit. He ended up keeping his mouth on top of the head while he used one of his free hands to create some more friction. He watched as Pain threw his head back in pure pleasure, "Ahh..that feels so nice...but I need more!"

With that Pain shoved his hips forward and ended up making Itachi choke on his length. "You are mine Uchiha...don't think that you can cut corners with me." Itachi held back the tears that started to form in his eyes from being almost choked to death.

He started to suck as hard as his mouth would allow him too, he so wanted to get this over with so he could see Deidara again.

* * *

Back down stairs in the living room, everyone was all talking about who might get to go with who on the next missions to find the tailed beasts.

Deidara was getting rather tried of having Tobi all in his face so he decided to walk back up stairs to his room.

He looked down the hallway to see that the leader's door was closed. He started to think about walking down there, but yet he knew if he was found eavesdropping he would never hear the end of it from their leader.

He walked in to his own room and closed the door behind him, and laid on his bed.

He started to wonder about what Itachi could be up too, he had been talking to the leader for a long time now...

* * *

"Ahh..god...right there..don't stop!" Pain said to Itachi he was so close to finally getting that organism that he so desperately needed. Itachi increased the speed and made sure to deep throat him as far as he could, before he knew it he felt the leader's hot seed go down the back of his throat.

Pain held on to the back of Itachi's head, while he waited for the sensation to stop, he wanted to keep that Uchiha's hot mouth around his length as long as he wanted and needed. "That was...so nice, my little weasel."

Itachi didn't say anything as he let Pain slide out of his mouth. Pain grabbed Itachi's chin and bent down and licked off what was left on Itachi's mouth and he purred at him.

"I believe you have proved it to me...I am going to go and tell everyone who they will be assigned with. So stay here until I get back...and maybe we can have some fun for you."

Itachi nodded and watched Pain put back on his clothes and fixed himself up in the mirror.

After Pain closed the door behind him Itachi stood up and wiped his mouth off, being frustrated from the situation Itachi kicked the side of Pain's bed post. "Argh...I can't believe I actually did that!"

He ended up falling over on to the bed and stared at the ceiling and started to think of Deidara. This was so hard for him he had never been in a situation like this before, but yet he knew that Deidara liked him too.

"I got to talk to him one more time.." Itachi sat up and made his way to the door. He didn't really know what he was going to do...he just wanted to see him one more time even if he had to sneak downstairs to see him.

* * *

**A/N****: **_So we have found out the other man is Pain!_

_And I tried my best to make my first ever little lemon in there, lol don't really know how I did. Maybe you guys can let me know something ^_^ _

_But Itachi is still torn between two men.. and now he is going to go and try and see the other one...I wonder what he will say?  
_


	6. Chapter 6 New Plans

_A/N - I do not own Naruto _

_This is a yaoi based story featuring Itachi and Deidara...and also Pain_

_Quick recap:_

_Itachi and Deidara have been getting along rather well then normal but...  
_

_We have found out the other man in Itachi's life is Pain, but of course Itachi is having feelings for Deidara. _

_Deidara has no idea about Itachi's other relationship...Will Itachi ever tell him? _

_Hope you enjoy Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_

_**~Chapter 6 New Plans~**_

Itachi poked his head out of Pain's room and looked up and down the hallway making sure it was clear. He started to sneak down the hallway when he noticed that the door to Deidara room was shut. He knew that earlier it wasn't closed so he decided to knock quietly. He heard movement in the room and Deidara opened his door.

"Hey what are you doing up here I thought that you would still be down stairs?"

Deidara was shocked to see that Itachi was at his door, "I got tried of Tobi being all up in my face what are you doing...and why is the side of your face so red!" Deidara grabbed Itachi by the hand and pulled him into his room and shut the door.

He ran over to his night stand and grabbed some of his lotion.

"It is nothing don't worry about it, I do-" Itachi was cut off with Deidara putting some of the lotion on his face. It felt nice and cold to him and rather soothing. Itachi just watched as Deidara rubbed the lotion on his face, he was just so sweet and innocent. Just being near him was in intoxicating for Itachi he could feel that things would be very different with him.

"There...it looks a lot better now that I put some lotion on it." Deidara smiled at him, "But what happened though for you to get that?"

Itachi grabbed a hold of Deidara and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear. "I think you might already know...I said something I shouldn't have and the leader got upset at me. Itachi toke in a deep breath so he could smell Deidara scent, "And I wanted to come in here and see you one more time, since I will be going on a mission with the leader."

Deidara head was spinning as he felt Itachi's tight arms around his waist, he rested his head on his shoulder. "Maybe I can come too and then we won't have to be separated?" Itachi sighed, "I wish that were true, I mean I am taking a risk just being in here now." Deidara sat his head up and looked into Itachi's eyes, "You are taking a risk? Itachi...you are not making any sense to me...what is going on?"

"Itachi! Itachi! Where are you!" Itachi's eyes went wide when he heard Pain's voice from the hallway.

"Listen to me Deidara..no matter what happens you got to trust me ok." Deidara heart started to race as he heard the door knob being jerked.

"Deidara! Is Itachi in there with you!" Pain yelled though the door.

"Tell him.." Itachi whispered.

"Yes Leader-sama he is in here with me."

From the hallway they could hear the grunt that Pain let out. "Open this door now...or I will break it down."

Itachi let go of Deidara so he could unlock the door. Pain stormed in to see that Itachi was just standing there like a lost puppy while Deidara had more of a frighten look to him.

"You were suppose to be down stairs Deidara...and since you weren't there I didn't get to group you with anybody."

Itachi wanted to smile so bad but he held it in, "So does that mean he can come with us?"

Pain shot Itachi and evil look, "I guess it does..get your stuff ready we are leaving in thirty minutes."

Pain started to make his way of out Deidara's room, "Itachi..come with me now!" While walking to the door Itachi stopped in front of Deidara and touched his cheek, "Thanks for the lotion...I will pay you back one day." He smiled and made his way out to the hallway. Deidara was so over whelmed he could really tell that the leader wasn't happy that he was going with them. But deep down he was excited he was going to get to spend some more time with Itachi.

Pain had made his way into Itachi's room, it was written all over his face that he wasn't happy about this situation. Itachi walked in and held out his arms, "It will be ok...why such the long face?"

Pain slapped his hands down he was in no mood for Itachi to be all love dovey on him or even give him a sarcastic tone.

"I will be watching you with him...just don't forget what I said and what you did!" Itachi let out a little sigh, "I heard you...and I...know" Pain gave Itachi a passionate kiss to remind him how much he loved and needed him. "I will see you downstairs." And with that Pain left Itachi standing there feeling the heat from that last kiss.

* * *

Deidara was the first one to be down stairs and he could already feel the heaviness as he heard some one coming down the stairs. It was Pain and you can tell he was in no mood to even be spoken too. Deidara felt like he needed to hold his breath to even get some kind of relief from this kind of feeling. It felt like forever until he heard Itachi coming down the steps. He was all smiles which was rare for him, "Well I am ready to get this over with." The three of them left the hideout and started on there way.

It was so stiffing walking with Pain and Itachi. Deidara made sure to stay behind them because he just got that feeling that he wasn't wanted or for the fact he didn't need to be there. Itachi pried over his shoulder to notice that Deidara was feeling uncomfortable so he stopped in his tracks and waited for him to catch up to him.

"You know..you don't have to walk so far behind us." Deidara was once again taken aback but he whispered back, "I am fine...besides I don't think he likes the fact you are back here now."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "He will live...it is not like I am totally leaving his sight." Deidara tilted his head to the side, "Are you two and item or something?"

Itachi let out a force-able laugh he just couldn't flat out tell him, "What gave you that idea? No...no...we aren't. Pain can be a little over protective of me though. But he has his reasons." Deidara still had a confused look but he accepted Itachi's response.

"I hate lying to him...but I know telling him we are together will make him feel even more uncomfortable..." Itachi thought to himself, it was so hard for him to lie but it was just a white lie right?

They were all quiet until about sundown, "We need to find a place to set up camp." The leader said as he stopped and turned around to look at the two of them.

They ended up finding a clearing near a river and decided it was the best spot to rest for a while.

"Deidara why don't you go and find us some wood so we can make a fire?"

"Yeah..ok Pain." Itachi watched as Deidara slowly disappeared from sight into the woods.

"Argh! Finally!" Itachi jumped from hearing Pain yell out of now where.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing I just have been waiting for the right moment to make Deidara leave that is all my precious weasel."

Pain came up to Itachi and rubbed his nose against the grooves in his neck.

"You know Deidara is not all that bad, Pain. You should at least give him a chance. I mean h- Ouch!"

Pain ended up biting Itachi on the neck, "Hush..I don't won't to hear anything about him."

Pain moved his head up and grabbed Itachi's bottom lip with his teeth, "Well you didn't have to go and bite me over it."

Pain didn't care anymore about what Itachi had to say to him, he calmed his lips with a kiss to make him be quiet.

Deidara started to make his way back to where they had set up camp. His hands where full of wood to help start a fire and he had enough for them to not get too cold during the night. He made it to the clearing and stopped in his tracks, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He ended up going limp and drop the wood that was in his hands. Pain and Itachi stopped kissing to see Deidara standing there with a blank look on his face.

* * *

_A/N - Oh no! Deidara has found out the truth...How will he take it? I mean what is he even going to say?_

_Keep reading to find out, and thanks again to those that have reviewed, sent me comments, and even favorite this story ^_^  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Truth and Betrayal

**A:N: **_I do not own Naruto, this story is just for entertainment. _

_This is a yaoi based story featuring Itachi and Deidara, so if you don't like yaoi best hit that back button._

_But hope you enjoy Chapter 7 since now Deidara has found out about Itachi and Pain!_

_

* * *

_

_**~Chapter 7 Truth and Betrayal~ **_

"Wh..wha..I..I..don't..."

Itachi toke a step away from Pain to get closer to the now stuttering Deidara.

"Deidara...you got to calm down."

Deidara felt tears coming to his eyes, "I told you how I felt about you! And you couldn't tell me about this!"

Itachi tried his best to grab Deidara but he kept getting his hands slapped away.

"Don't touch me! I don't even want to see your face right now Itachi!"

Deidara turned to leave, and Itachi finally got a grasp on his hand, "Please...please you got to let me explain ok...Deidara...don't do this to me."

Deidara used his sleeve to wipe the tears off of his face, "Itachi...I can't..talk to you right now..just let me be."

With that Deidara jerked his hand away and went off into the woods again.

"Deidara! Wait!" Pain was very satisfied at what just happened, "Serves him right...he was going to find out one way or another."

Itachi had activated his sharingan and gave Pain a death glare, "Oh be quiet I will deal with you later!"

Pain put his hand on his hip, "Don't tell me you are going after him...I won't let you!"

Itachi wasn't listening and started to run toward the woods.

"Universal Pull!" Itachi felt his feet fly off the ground as Pain pulled him back, he ended up landing hard on his bottom right beside Pain. "I told you...you are not going anywhere my little weasel."

* * *

Deidara was so upset that he couldn't think straight, and of course having tears in his eyes made it even worse to see where he was going. After he had run for what seemed like hours he slumped against a near by tree. He slid down and hugged his knees he was trying his best to get that picture out of his mind. Why would he do this to me, that was the only thing that kept going on in his head over and over again. Deidara sat there with his head on his knees and continued to cry.

Itachi could really tell that Pain was becoming a pain in his side that he so totally wanted to get rid of. But how he could do it was another question that he wasn't really prepared to answer. But he was going to go after Deidara weather Pain liked it or not, he decided to put him in one of his genjutsu. "Pain...I hate to say this but..." Itachi looked up at him and cast his genjutsu on him. Pain grew still and just stood there, "You can't control me forever...not when it comes to matters like this." Itachi stood up and left him there and went looking for Deidara.

* * *

It wasn't long before Itachi picked up his trail, Deidara wasn't always the best at hiding where he was. Itachi stopped when he saw Deidara curled up hugging his knees again. He swallowed the big lump in his throat and walked up to him. Deidara was startled when he heard some one walking toward him, he looked up with his blood shot eyes to see it was him...again.

"I don't won't to talk to you...so go away."

Itachi squatted down and put his hands on Deidara's arms, "Can I at least explain? And then if you don't like what I say to you then I will leave."

Deidara sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve, "I guess you can."

Itachi put a little smile on his face, "I didn't really want you to see us like that...I wanted to tell you before. But in the back of my mind I knew that you wouldn't have told me that you have feelings for me then. If you knew I was dating some one else."

Deidara shook his head up and down, he was right about that. If he had known that Pain and him where an item he would have kept his feelings to himself.

"But Deidara, I want you to know...that I like you a lot too. And some how I am going to get rid of Pain. But I don't know how I can do that, since he is very over protective of me."

Deidara face let up, "You like me too?" Itachi giggled a bit, "Yes that is what I said to you Deidara."

Itachi studied Deidara face because it looked like he was deep in thought.

"What do I have to do to get you to come and be with me Itachi?"

With that question Itachi ended up falling on his bottom he wasn't expecting this, it was deja-vu ...and he was about to become a tug of war rope for two men.

"Umm you don't really have to do anything Deidara."

The artist didn't like that answer, "No..I have to do something!" He started to think and came up with a plan, "Well why don't we set Pain up with some one else in the Akatsuki!"

Itachi shook his head, "I don't think something like that would even work...from what I know he has dated almost everyone."

Deidara was shocked, "Say what? He hasn't dated me...thanks goodness." Itachi laughed, "Well there is a reason, he has never liked you."

Deidara couldn't believe what he heard, but yet it made sense to him a lot he never cared for the leader either. "Well...I don't know what to do expect.." Itachi looked at him in a curious manner, "Expect what?" Deidara face started to feel hot, "Cheat on him for real this time...not just a kiss..but we can..well you know..." Itachi was feeling hot and flustered himself as Deidara crawled closer to him. Itachi could smell his intoxicating scent again. It was to much for him so he threw caution to the wind and started to kiss off Deidara's tears that were left on his face.

Deidara couldn't believe that Itachi had given in so easily to him. But he didn't care he wanted Itachi for himself and if that means he has to stoop this low then by all means he was going to do it. Itachi stopped kissing Deidara and pushed his hair back from his face, "Are you sure you want to do this here? I mean we are in the woods...I didn't think you would want your first time to be like this." Itachi let out a little chuckle.

"I didn't really think about that, he he...I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Itachi stood up and held out his hand, "Come on we need to go back and check on Pain at least. I left him in a genjutsu."

Deidara was shocked that Itachi just left him like that, but yet he didn't care either. He grabbed Itachi's hand and dusted himself off from sitting on the grass.

* * *

Pain had long got himself out of that genjutsu that Itachi had put him in, and he was steaming mad once again. He wasn't going to even wait any more for the two of them.

"You just wait Uchiha...I will get back at you one way or another..." With that last promise to himself Pain went on ahead with out Itachi and Deidara. He decided he was going to back to the Rain village for a while to clear his head. He didn't even care if the two of them went after the six tails or not...he just didn't care.

Itachi and Deidara came back out of the woods to see that Pain was no where to be found.

"Where do you think he went too?" Deidara asked Itachi in an almost carefree manner.

"Well...I don't know...he might have decided to go back." Itachi smiled maybe he had finally got rid of Pain.

But yet in the back of his mind he knew not to underestimate him either it wasn't going to be this easy he had made him a promise and broke it. Pain wasn't the type to let those kind of things slide. But Itachi put on a brave face he was alone with Deidara again, and that was what he was hoping for.

"So it looks like me and you are alone again Deidara." Deidara smiled at Itachi, "Well...what do you think we should do?"

Itachi thought for a minute, "How about we get some sleep first." Deidara laughed, "That would be a good idea really."

It had been a long night for the two of them full of drama. They decided to go back into the woods again and Itachi ended up sitting at a base of a tree. He let Deidara sit between his legs and he put his arms around him to keep themselves warm and they both soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well it seems that Pain is now out of the picture. The ne_xt _chapter will be a fun one, just Deidara and Itachi spending some time together. _

_But keep reviewing, I finally figured out how I can comment back to you guys, lol. Thanks again for reading.  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Hot Water

**A/N: **_I do not own Naruto, this is just a story for fun._

_Also this is a yaoi based story featuring Itachi and Deidara. So if you don't like yaoi better hit the back button._

_Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 8._

_

* * *

_

_**~Chapter 8 Hot Water~**_

Itachi woke up to something nipping at him on the top of his head. It end up being a bird, he couldn't believe that he was sitting still enough for a bird to land on him. He woke himself up enough and looked down at Deidara who was still sound asleep in his arms. Itachi started to wake him up by giving him butterfly kisses on his cheek.

"Stop..that tickles..." Deidara cooed out in his sleepy voice.

"We can't sleep in the woods all morning...come on we got to get up and head back to the hideout."

Deidara sat up and started to stretch. His neck and back where a little sore from sleeping in an up right position, "Won't we be the only ones there if we go back to the hideout?"

Itachi had stood up as well and was stretching, after Deidara asked him the question he just grinned from ear to ear. "Yep we will be the only ones. So come on let's get going..plus I am starving."

Itachi grabbed Deidara by the hand and the two of them went walking back once again to the hideout they had just left. Itachi was so excited that he hadn't noticed that he had broken into a running pace to get back.

When they made it back, Itachi made Deidara stand at the door while he went in and checked to see if the coast was really clear for the two of them. He came back and got him and locked the door behind them. "Alright coast is clear...now time to find something to eat."

Itachi made a break for the kitchen and started to look though everything, "I don't even know what I really want...What about you Deidara?"

"Umm...wasn't there some instant ramen in one of the cabinets?"

"There was! Well sheesh that doesn't take long to make." Itachi ended up looking once again until he found what he was looking for. They both made one for themselves and went into the living room to eat.

"So what exactly do you think we should even do while we are here all by ourselves?" Deidara asked out of the blue. He was sort of nervous now since it seemed like now their relationship was really going to take off some where.

"Well...I figured we can just hang out together and talk and just be silly."

"I don't see you being silly Itachi...that would be just really weird."

Itachi put his finished ramen cup on the coffee table, "Really now? Well I guess you don't know me very well..." He went over to the big stereo system that they had and put on some ballroom dancing music. He started to sway back and fourth and made his way over to Deidara.

He extended his hand and asked him, "May I have this dance?"

Deidara held in his laugh and put his ramen cup on the coffee table as well and answered, "Yes you may."

They started to dance around in a circle when Itachi realized that Deidara had two left feet when it came to dancing. "You mean to tell me you are not good at dancing either?"

"What? What am I doing something wrong I thought I was doing it just fine?"

Itachi stopped the two of them and started to show Deidara how it was done, "Just follow my lead ok?"

He made them step once to right and then forward, and to the left and back again. "You just got to stay in a box and then things come naturally." Itachi said with a smile as he spun Deidara around.

"Ok I think I get what you are saying, let's try it again."

They started to go around one more time and Deidara was getting the hang of it, soon they where just dancing and twirling all around the downstairs area.

Itachi pulled him in close so he could let him rest his head on his chest as they kept twirling around. "I haven't had this much fun since that time at the hot spring."

Deidara giggled, "Yeah that was a nice time...achoo!"

Itachi jolted back to watch Deidara once again sneeze, "Bless you."

They stopped their dancing and Itachi looked a little closer at Deidara's face to see that it was red. He untied his forehead protector and felt the top of his forehead.

"You are burning up! You must have gotten something last night from us being out in the woods."

Deidara stumbled back a bit, "No I am fine really...I ju- ju..." He didn't finish his sentence as Deidara fell right into the arms of Itachi.

Itachi carried him up the stairs to his own room and laid him in his bed. "Well I didn't think this was going to happen."

It ruined a lot of his plans but yet he knew what he needed to do. He put him under the covers and made him as comfortable as possible.

He could hear Deidara breathing rather fast and it made him feel uneasy but he knew he had to leave him for a bit to see if they had anything to help make his fever go down.

Itachi went though ever cabinet again and found nothing, he went into everyone else rooms and checked to see if they had anything. "You mean that no one here has anything!" He yelled out in frustration.

He came back to his room to see that Deidara was still asleep and he placed a cold rag on his forehead. He gave him a kiss on the back of his hand and whispered to him, "I will be back..don't worry."

Deidara tried to say something back to him but Itachi couldn't make out the words. He left him there and went to the nearest store to get something for him.

* * *

Deidara was burning up so bad that he started to kick off all the covers that Itachi had put on him, he needed to get up and go to the bathroom. His fever had gotten so high it made it hard for him to even stand up right.

He put his feet on the floor and slowly pushed himself up, he put his hands out to help keep himself balanced. He made it into the hallway and leaned up against the wall for support, "Gah why does the bathroom have to be at the end of the hall."

His fever had made him so loopy that he forgot that there was a bathroom two doors down in the opposite direction he was going in. The room was spinning so bad for him that he went into a crawl to make it down the hallway. He made it to the bathroom and slowly made his way to the toilet.

But he was feeling so dizzy that he couldn't really begin to stand up to go. He just laid there on the floor of the bathroom and just keep saying over and over, "Itachi...itac...chi...Itachi..."

* * *

"Man I never thought it would be so hard to find something for a fever.." Itachi finally made his way back with something to help Deidara. He went into his room to see that he wasn't in the bed. Itachi dropped the bag he was holding and started to yell for him.

"Deidara! Deidara where are you!"

He slowly started making his way down the hallway when he heard faint sounds that sounded like some one calling his name, "Chi...Itachi..."

Making his way to the bathroom he found Deidara sprawled out on the floor in tears. "What are you doing you shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I need...I want...bathroom.." Deidara managed to spill out.

Itachi helped him up and helped him with going to the bathroom. "Deidara you do know there was another bathroom that was a lot closer then this one right?"

Hearing this just made Deidara cry up more tears and just made Itachi feel worse for even saying it. Itachi helped him back to bed again and told him not to get up anymore.

"Here I went and got you something just take this ok and if you need something then let me know."

Deidara toke the medicine like Itachi asked him too, and soon fell asleep. Itachi was feeling tired he never thought that taking care of some one could make him tried. He decided to leave Deidara alone, so he went into Deidara's room instead so he could rest.

Deidara was actually a neat person, there were a few things that were out of place but not to much. He noticed that there was a book out on his night stand and he walked over to see what it was. It was a diary who would have thought that he would keep a diary.

Being curios Itachi opened it up to see what Deidara could be writing about. He flipped to the very last entry that Deidara had wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can not believe that I ended up getting stuck with Itachi again for another mission. He is just so hard to talk to and he is always putting me down about my art. But something very strange happened with this past mission, he rescued me from drowning and I started to feel myself liking him._

_We got to go and spend some alone time together at a local hot spring and I ended up telling him that I was having feelings for him. And some how we ended up kissing, and it was the most beautiful thing ever really. But he never really told me how he felt about me, he just really noticed that I liked him._

_I do hope that maybe one day either me or him would get the guts to ask one or the other out. Plus I would love for him to be my first, he he. Well diary here is to hoping that things will start to bloom for me and I can finally find someone that can make me happy._

_-Deidara_

Itachi just stared at the entry he was right, I never really did say to much to him at the hot spring. But I did tell him last night that I liked him. I just have to ask him out that is the next part! Itachi read the line about being the first once again and smiled, he remembered that Deidara had told him he never did anything. But Itachi couldn't say the same for himself.

He had done enough nasty things with Pain that could make the hair on anybodies neck stand up. And he wants some one to make him happy well I can do that real easily. Itachi laid down on Deidara's bed and started to think of things that him and Deidara could do once he was feeling better.

* * *

Deidara woke up feeling a little bit better then what he had been, he noticed that he was in Itachi's room but yet there was so Itachi any where. He slowly got up and started to walk to the stairs when he saw Itachi was asleep on his bed. Deidara crept in and snuggled up beside him, "What are you doing in my bed hmmm?"

Itachi was startled, "Oh I was just laying here thinking about somethings and I guess I fell asleep...but what about you are you feeling better?"

Deidara nodded, "Yeah a little I think my fever has gone down some."

Itachi kissed his forehead to check, "Yeah you are a little cooler then what you were. Do you need anything else or what anything else?"

"Hmm..is there any ice cream in the freezer that would be good right about now I think." Deidara said with a smile.

Itachi got up and Deidara followed him down stairs to the kitchen. They looked to see and there was a box in there but once they opened it there wasn't even really enough for one person.

"Great...now we are out of ice cream too."

Deidara came over and put his arms around Itachi and gave him an innocent smile, "Well you go and get us some more then please?"

Itachi sighed, "You don't even have to ask me twice ok. Now go on upstairs and get back into my bed! I will bring you some when I get back ok."

Deidara gave him a kiss on the hand so as not to get him sick too, "Thank you, and make sure you get chocolate chip now!"

Itachi nodded and patted Deidara on the bottom to make him go on upstairs where he belonged.

Deidara got back into bed and heard Itachi close the door behind him. He wasn't laying there but for five minutes when he heard the door open again. "There is no way he got back that fast..."

He got out of bed, and went to the stairs to try and see who it was that came back to the hideout. He almost fainted when he saw who it was, and of course the other person spotted him.

"So he did leave you here!"

"Pain! What are you doing back here!"

Pain started to run toward Deidara, all his own pain and arguer was driving him. "I thought about going back to the Rain village but then I thought...No I won't do that. I will just watch the two of you and wait for my opportunity." He said with the most evilest grin on his face.

"I saw that he went and got medicine for you and now he is gone again. So that means I have some time to get my own revenge on Itachi!"

Deidara stumbled backwards falling on his behind he was so scared he had never seen Pain like this before all he could say was, "Itachi..."

Pain let out a laugh, "Oh he is not going to able to help you right now." He grabbed Deidara by his pony tail and dragged him back to his room.

"You know you are the only member that I have never really properly greeted into this organization...but I think now would be a good time to do so."

Deidara was kicking but yet he was still weak from having a fever he still kept saying, "Itachi...no...I want Itachi..."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well they were having a great time until things started to go down hill._

_Will Itachi make it back in time to help save Deidara from Pain? Or will Pain get his way with Deidara before that time?_

_Be sure to check out Chapter 9 to find out._

_And thanks for all the feedback so far.  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Revenge Sweet or Bitter?

**A/N:**_ I do not own Naruto, this is just a story for fun._

_Also this is a yaoi based story featuring Itachi and Deidara. So if you don't like yaoi better hit the back button._

_What has gone on so far:_

_Itachi and Deidara made it back to the hideout to be alone once again. But Deidara ended up getting a fever..so Itachi helps bring his fever down and then goes out to get Deidara some ice cream. After he left Pain came back to the hideout so he can get his revenge on Itachi. Will Itachi make it back in time to save Deidara or will Pain have his way with Deidara?_

_

* * *

_

_**~Chapter 9 Revenge...Sweet or Bitter?~**_

Deidara could feel his hair being ripped out as Pain dragged him down to his room. "No..Pain...I don't want this..I want Itachi!"

"Shut up Deidara! You stole him from me so I am going to get back at him by raping you until you scream out my name instead."

Deidara could feel the tears coming to his face, "No I won't ever do that!"

Pain picked him up and threw him on his bed and tied his hands to the top of his bed post. "Now listen to me, if you don't be quiet I will cover your mouth."

Deidara bit his lip as he watched Pain go and close his door and lock it. "This is not right Itachi is not going to be gone forever you know!"

Pain grinned an evil grin as he started to take off his clothes. "It won't take me long to get what I want anyways."

Deidara shut his eyes as he felt Pain crawl on top of the bed and start to undress him too. "Look at you..I guess I should have tried to take you a long time ago."

Deidara felt Pain's hands slowly going down his chest and down to his limp member. This whole situation was so not getting him turned on, and he was trying his best not to make himself get hard over Pain.

"Pain..please I don't want you to do this." Deidara pleaded again.

"You know I think I will cover your mouth because your crying is going to get so annoying." Pain then toke off his headband and covered Deidara's mouth with it. "Now just lay there and be quiet and it will be over before you know it."

Deidara's eyes were so wide and began to turn red again. This was such a turn on for Pain having that feeling of complete and utter control over some one he truly despised.

Pain needed to get himself going and having Deidara's mouth covered wasn't going to do much good, but he remembered about his mouths on his hands.

Pain untied one of his hands from the bed post, "This is going to be interesting.." Pain pried open Deidara's closed fist to see one of the mouths on his hand.

Deidara watched as Pain french kissed his palm mouth, he tried to pull back but Pain ended up getting upset and bit his tongue.

Deidara let out a little cry that was muffled, "See what happens when you try to resit me? Do it again and I will do something even worse."

Pain then toke Deidara's hand and let the mouth palm's tongue go up and down on the tip of his member. Deidara had closed his eyes for this action but could plainly hear ever single moan that Pain was giving.

He then felt him shove the mouth palm further on to his now hard member. The tongue had a mind of it's own it seemed as it went in all different direction sending Pain into more pleasure.

Deidara felt his hand being moved off and tied back up again to the bed post. He then felt something wet on his chest and he opened his eyes to see that Pain was licking one of his nipples and he started to play with the other one.

Deidara felt something else that was wet...but it wasn't a tongue he could feel that his own member had began to leak with precum. He felt so embarrassed this was not how he wanted to loose his virginity. And not to some one he had no feelings toward ever!

"Itachi hurry up please..." was all he could think of as Pain toke his thumb and rubbed Deidara's precum down on his slowly harding member and started to pump him.

"You are starting to like this now huh..my little artist." Deidara stutter at the words that Pain had said to him he was not his little artist. Deidara squirmed underneath Pain as he felt him pump faster on him to the point it was starting to burn.

Pain could feel that there wasn't much wetness anymore and he need some more but he needed something for himself too. "Listen to me Deidara, I am going to untie the headband and you are going to suck me off while I do the same to you got it!"

Deidara shook his head as Pain untied the headband, "No I won't do that and if you do stick that thing in my mouth I will bite it!"

Pain slapped Deidara across the face for his little back talking, "I don't care what you want, and if you are going to be that way then I will just..." Pain started to flip Deidara over and made sure to position his butt in the air.

Deidara's face was smashed into the pillow as he felt Pain squeeze on his bottom and then he felt something wet on his opening.

He moved his head as best he could to see that Pain was making a meal out of his own butt. It felt so weird but yet Deidara noticed that he was starting to enjoy it. Pain felt on him again and noticed as well as the precum started to come out of the both of them.

"I can tell you have not even done anything before Deidara...you must still be a virgin." Pain grinned another evil grin, he was right to come back and do this. He was about to take away something that he knew would make Itachi so upset.

"Don't do this..." Deidara started to pleaded.

"Don't tell me you are going to start that again, I am about to have my way with you and..." Pain leaned over Deidara to whisper in his ear, Deidara could feel his member up against his virgin hole and his hot breath on his ear. "...and there is still no Itachi here to save you."

Pain slapped Deidara on the bottom and thrusted up against him, "This is going to feel so good that you will say my name before you say that old weasel's name."

Deidara bit his lip and started to pray, "Please come back Itachi please..."

Pain went back to work on Deidara virgin hole with his tongue sticking it in and out and licking all around the outside of it.

Deidara started to let out some little moans here and there, which pushed Pain to stick his tongue up him as far as he could go.

* * *

"Man I think I got a little to much..but I think this will do us for a while." Itachi said as he shut the door behind him. He was hoping that Deidara was still awake and that he was still in bed where he belonged.

He went into the kitchen and put away all the ice cream he had bought. He thought about fixing a bowl but decided to make sure Deidara was awake. So he started to make his way up the stairs.

* * *

Deidara stopped in a mid moan to hear the front door open, "Itachi! He is finally home...hurry up and get up here to get me!"

Pain didn't notice a thing as he licked the palm of his hand and rubbed himself to get some more lubricated on his now throbbing member. He needed to get it done now before he explodes.

He slowly started to make a circle around Deidara's virgin hole with his member, "This might hurt..but yet it is going to feel rather nice for me."

Itachi had made it to his room to see that Deidara wasn't there. "Where did he run off to again?" He went down the hallway and checked the bathroom where he had found him last time and he wasn't there.

Itachi ended up hearing what sounded like Pain's voice, he jerked at the locked door handle only to hear, "Itachi! Help me please! He is trying to rape me!"

Itachi felt like he had the strength of ten men as he slammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't budge, "Hurry Itachi he is about to go in me! Please!"

Hearing Deidara cry so helplessly made Itachi go crazy. He stood back and tried fireball jutsu, the door finally fell down piece by piece.

Itachi's eyes where wide as he saw Deidara bent over with his hands tied to the bed post and Pain having his member right at his entrance.

Pain grinned at Itachi, "Take one step toward me and I will push it in, taking away the one thing that I know you would love to take yourself."

Itachi grinded his teeth together he couldn't believe that Pain had come back and was doing this to Deidara. He felt hopeless and he didn't know what to do.

He could see that Deidara had been crying and that just made things worse. "Trying to figure out what you can do to save your poor little boyfriend here?"

"Itachi just do something please to get him off of me!" Deidara was at the point that he didn't care he just wanted things to end.

"So what you going to do my little back stabbing weasel?" Pain pushed himself a little bit toward Deidara to make him yell out a little bit.

This was so not a game that Itachi wanted to play, and he knew that Deidara didn't won't his own first time to be like this either. This was just to scaring for the both of them really.

"I should have know you wouldn't go back and just leave us alone..because you are just to weak! And you can't live without me like you thought!" Itachi yelled out at Pain.

Pain totally forgot what he was doing and moved away from Deidara and made his way toward Itachi, "What did you just say to me?'

"You know you are really hard of hearing...so it seems." Itachi toke a step toward him as well to where they were in each others face.

"You do have a lot of guts to even try and come back here and do something like this to me." Itachi then slapped Pain across the face as hard as he could. Making Pain fall to the floor holding the side of his face.

Itachi rushed over to Deidara and untied his hands, "I thought you would have never gotten back here...Itachi.."

"I am sorry, if I had any idea I would have been back sooner."

"You two just make me sick...I can't even stand this anymore." Pain stood up and rubbed the side of his face, "I want the two of you to make a choice right now. You either stop seeing each other or you leave this organization."

This was an easy answer for Itachi as he picked up Deidara's clothes, "I guess we are out of here then...Come on Deidara get dressed and get some of your stuff."

"Fine..I figured you would say that.." Pain picked up his boxer short and put them on. "I guess this means we are officially over then Itachi?"

Deidara slowly walked by Pain and went running down to his room, Itachi stopped in front of Pain to give him the most obvious answer. "Of course we are...I have found some one that is ten times better then what you will ever be."

Itachi just walked out of Pain's room and went to check on Deidara. He got to him and saw that he was crying again...man he is a very emotional person.

"Itachi!" Deidara screamed as he came running to him. Itachi kissed off Deidara's tears, "Come on get your stuff and before we go I will be sure to get the ice cream that I went and bought."

Hearing this made Deidara smile and laugh a little bit he was so happy that Itachi came when he did. And now they were about to be alone with no one to stand in their way anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you guys enjoy my close to be rape scene there. I really didn't want to make Pain take away that special thing for Deidara..._

_So now Itachi and Deidara are going to leave to be on there own now. _

_How much more drama can the two of them get into? And will they ever actually do it?_

_Keep on reading and thanks for all the feedback as well.  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Bathing In Tears

**A/N:**_ I do not own Naruto, this is just a story for fun._

_Also this is a yaoi based story featuring Itachi and Deidara.  
_

_What has gone on so far:_

_Pain almost had his way with Deidara, but Itachi came and saved his precious Deidara before things went bad. Now the two of them have left the Akatsuki and they are alone in one of the old abandoned hideouts that the Akatsuki once used. But Itachi is a little upset at himself...and this feeling is not the best thing for him. Can Deidara maybe turn him around and not feel so bad about himself?_

* * *

**_~Chapter 10 Bathing In Tears~_**

"I can't believe that this place is even still around, I mean this hasn't been used in years right Itachi?"

"Yeah...this was used when there was only three members of the Akatsuki at one time..and yet it is still has all the furnishings too." Itachi answered as he finished putting all the ice cream that he had bought into the freezer once again. "So we should be rather safe here because I highly doubt any of them will come looking for us."

"Well that is always a great thing to know." Deidara could tell that something wasn't right with Itachi he looked rather upset still. He knew what had just happened a couple of hours ago was still burned in both of their brains. But he knew that they had to move past it or they would never get anywhere.

He walked over to Itachi and gave him a tight hug, "Hey why such the long face? Are you going to be ok?"

Itachi pushed Deidara backwards a bit, "You reck of him..."

"What? You are telling me you smell Pain on me?"

Itachi nodded his head, it made him sick to his stomach to think about Pain and what he almost did to Deidara. "Come on you need to have a good bath."

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and toke him to the bathroom, "Get undressed and I will fix the bath water...and I will bathe you myself."

Deidara pulled off his top, "You know I am old enough to wash myself."

Itachi turned on the water and fixed the temperature of it, "I know you are old enough...but I need to do this for myself ok?"

Deidara felt like he should put his foot down but he didn't question anymore. He toke off the rest of his clothes and waited for the water to fill up the bathtub.

He stepped into the warm water and sat down, Itachi toke off his own shirt as well to keep it from getting wet.

"What exactly are you planning?" Deidara asked as he adjusted himself in the tub.

"I am going to clean you from head to toe until I don't smell him anymore." Itachi slowly pulled out Deidara's hair band from his hair and let his hair fall in his face.

Itachi grabbed a cup that was sitting on the edge of the tub and filled it with water, "Tilt your head back."

He started to pour the water on Deidara's head letting his long locks of blond hair get wet.

Deidara just stared at the ceiling of the bathroom as Itachi put shampoo in his hair it felt weird for this to happen to him. But yet if this makes Itachi feel better then he wasn't going to really complain.

It was just nice to have this kind of contact just having Itachi touching him and massaging the shampoo into his hair made him forget about what had happened.

Itachi rinsed the shampoo out of his Deidara's hair and lend in and smelled his hair it had a nice coconut smell to it now.

"Alright time to clean your body hand me the soap over there."

Deidara did so and handed it to Itachi who ended up dropping it back into the tub.

"Aww shoot...I will get it."

Deidara felt Itachi's hand graze against his thigh as he grabbed a hold of the soap. Deidara toke in a deep breath he didn't really know how long this could last. Even though the past situation was the most traumatic thing that has happen to him he got to feel some things that he wanted to feel with Itachi.

Itachi lathered up the soap in his hands and started to rub Deidara's back and made his way up to his shoulder and arms.

He grabbed the soap again and repeated what he just did on the same body parts. After the second time he moved on to Deidara's chest and stomach and repeated the process.

Deidara was feeling rather hot once again, watching Itachi bathe him and rub on him was just stimulating him more.

"Lift up your right leg, please." Hearing this made Deidara snap out of his fantasy world.

Itachi soaped him up all the way to his toes, it ended up tickling a little bit which made Itachi smile just a little bit as he heard Deidara giggle.

"Alright other leg." Well now all that was left was his front and back private parts, how was Itachi going to handle this Deidara wondered.

Itachi rinsed off all the soap on Deidara's body and of course he smelled him again and he was satisfied that he couldn't smell anything at all anymore.

"On your knees now Deidara, and stand up straight ok."

Deidara didn't really want to get up from the soapy water since he could feel that he had gotten a little excited from all the touching.

"Well come on Deidara...you will turn into a purn if you stay in here all night."

Itachi splashed him a bit and pinched him on the side, "Come on."

"I am moving.." Deidara got on his knees showing off his excited member to Itachi.

Itachi just looked at him and sat down on the side of the bathtub and lathered up his hands with the soap.

Deidara started to bite his bottom lip before Itachi even touched him. He watched as Itachi touched him ever so gently and started to clean him up.

Deidara had to close his eyes he couldn't watch what was going on but yet it was feeling rather good to him enough so he let out a little moan.

Itachi broke the contact after hearing the moan, "Deidara...please don't do that...not right now..."

Deidara opened up his eyes to see that Itachi had a serious face, "Let me do your behind and I will let you wash the soap off and dry off."

Feeling like a little kid that had a promise broken to him Deidara put a finger to his lip and slowly nodded.

Itachi finished up washing Deidara's behind and smelled him just one last time before picking up the dirty clothes on the floor and walking out of the bathroom. Itachi knew where these dirty clothes of Deidara's was going the trash, he started to feel a little upset at himself for what he had said to Deidara. For the whole entire time he was cleaning him he never really said a word to him about how he felt and this wasn't good.

He went and tossed the clothes into the trash and started to make his way back to his room. He was just so frustrated with himself he really wished that he had gotten there a lot earlier then what he did. He couldn't really get Deidara's screams for him out of his head, and the whole situation kept playing over and over in his head.

Thinking about it all again made Itachi upset to the point that he fell on his bed and started to cry. It was most likely not necessary to cry but he was feeling so many emotions he didn't really know what to do with them all. And the thought of loosing Deidara to some one else just made him hurt even worse.

Back in the bathroom Deidara just slammed himself into the water after Itachi had closed the door. He was just so mad! I mean yes things weren't the best right now but Deidara was starting to feel a yearning.

He rinsed off and started to let the water drain out and he continued to sit there in the tub. There has to be a way to make things be the way they once where. But what that was and how it would happen was not coming to him.

Deidara let out a sigh and stood up and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around him. He walked out into a silent hallway and crept down to Itachi's bedroom to hear something that sounded like crying.

He stood silently at the entrance to Itachi's room. He could hear some mumbling but couldn't really make out what he was saying.

There was no need for him to be crying I mean he was the one that saved him and bought them here. Itachi should be one of the most happiest people on earth right now.

Deidara stood there a little longer but when the sounds of sobbing got to him he had to go and comfort Itachi some how.

It was almost pitch black in the room, I mean without the moon light coming though the windows Deidara would have no idea as to what was in the room.

He climbed up on the bed and laid down beside Itachi who was now trying to stop his crying. "De..ida...ra...www..what...are you...doing?"

Deidara started to wipe the tears off Itachi's face the same way that he had done to him so many times. "Why are you crying Itachi?...There is no need for you to cry."

Itachi sat himself up and rubbed his sore eyes, "I feel like...like...I...failed to protect you..." Hearing those words out loud made Itachi burst into tears again.

Deidara never thought that he would see Itachi like this he always seemed like he was so strong. "Itachi look at me.." He grabbed his chin so he could see his face with the help of the moon light.

"You did exactly what you were suppose to do...nothing happened I am still the same you know? I mean the whole time I was there, all I was doing was thinking of you. And only you."

Itachi sniffed and let out a little hic-up, "I know all of that...but of course the thought of something really happening, I doubt that I would be with you right now. And that thought kind of scared me and made me upset."

Deidara moved a little closer letting his wet hair touch Itachi's bare shoulder, "Itachi...do you still like me now?"

Itachi nodded, "Yeah..I mean my feelings haven't really changed."

Deidara liked that answer, "Well if that is true then kiss me.."

Itachi rubbed his face with his hands, "But I have been crying you don't won't me to kiss you now."

Deidara rolled his eyes he was fed up with Itachi being like this, "I don't care...kiss me Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi jolted back a bit he didn't expect for Deidara to be so forceful all of the sudden. He sucked up his tears and leaned in slowly and found Deidara's soft lips. Deidara opened his mouth a little more to invite Itachi in.

Itachi toke the offer sending his tongue into Deidara's moist cavern. Feeling Itachi over take his mouth Deidara fought back with his own tongue.

Itachi started to feel stupid for thinking and saying what he did. He could smell all the soap and shampoo on Deidara that he just had used and it was intoxicating.

Deidara stopped their heated kiss to take a breath and also to check on Itachi. "Are you ok now?"

"No...No I am not..." Itachi said out of the blue. "I know this will sound weird but...do you want me to finish what I ended up stopping in the bathroom?"

Deidara was shocked he thought the idea of anything happening was out of the picture. But he so wanted to hear this from Itachi it was something he had been waiting on.

He leaned into Itachi ear and whispered to him, "Yes...I want you to claim me as your own Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi felt a chill go down his spine as he felt Deidara's breath on his ear. "Well..I promise to make it as painless as possible and also make it the best first time ever."

Deidara pulled off his towel and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, "I know you will...now take me...I am all yours for the taking."

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh boy...you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see how things go for the two of them. I just hope I make a great lemon in the next chapter, lol._

_But I do hope you are still enjoying my story.  
_


	11. Chapter 11 Make Me Explode

**A/N:** _I do not own Naruto, this is just a story for fun._

_Also this is a yaoi based story featuring Itachi and Deidara._

_This is the one thing a lot of you guys have been waiting for! And I tried to get very detailed on this...but enjoy my first ever BIG lemon chapter.  
_

* * *

_**~Chapter 11: Make Me Explode~**_

Itachi swallowed the big lump that was in his throat as he gazed upon his precious naked Deidara. Who was sitting there right in front of him asking him to take him for his own.

"What are you starring at? Keep this up and you are going to make me blush!" Deidara said as he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist.

He slowly leaned into his ear one more time and whispered, "Don't make me wait forever now...I need you I..ta..chi.." Deidara toke his tongue and slowly licked the outer part of Itachi's ear. Sending a shiver down his spine and making his eyes flutter.

Itachi grabbed the back of Deidara's head and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He made sure to show that he was the one that was going to be in control, by pushing the slick hot muscle into the blond's mouth as far he could go.

They let go with the sound of a pop and a whimper from Deidara, but Itachi wasn't going to be gone for long. He slowly started to give butterfly kisses down Deidara's neck and on his collarbone.

While doing this he slowly pushed him backwards and laid on top of him. Deidara's hands moved to the back of Itachi's head, and he ended up grabbing a hold of his pony tail holder pulling it from it's tight band. Slowly he let Itachi's long black silky locks of hair hit him on the chest.

"You are so beautiful..." Deidara said as he watched Itachi's hair fall into his face covering up one of his dark eyes.

Itachi looked up and gave a little smile, "That is my line to say to you..but you are sure you are ready for this right?"

The blond nodded and placed his hand on the side of Itachi's face and growled, "Make me explode.."

That was a different way of saying yes then Itachi was use too, but he went back to what he was doing. He kissed his way to one of Deidara's nipples and started to bring it to life with his tongue while he played with the other one.

Making sure they both got the same attention Itachi ended up switch sides which made Deidara arch his back a bit with the new contact again.

After feeling satisfied with that Itachi slowly kissed his way down to the blond's naval. Which feeling this made the blond flinch a bit since it tickled.

Itachi made Deidara put his legs down flat so he could massage the inside part of his thighs. And also so he could stare at the now red throbbing head of Deidara's aching member.

He could see the precum that was slowly leaking out of it and licked his lips. If the smell of him was intoxicating then tasting his sex must be like a drug and Itachi was a sick patient that totally needed it and wanted it.

But he was in the mood to tease both Deidara and himself, so he lightly grabbed the top of it and started to stroke it with his finger.

Deidara just gave him a pleading look to not do this type of thing, but Itachi knew he wanted to make this last as long as he could.

He lended over so that he was just a few inches away from the slit of it and slowly blew into it, making Deidara shake from head to toe.

"Itachi..please don't do this to me..."

But he wasn't listening he knew the pace he wanted to go and Deidara would end up thanking him for it later.

He lifted it up a bit to see the underside and he slowly toke his tongue from the base to the tip.

Feeling this Deidara had to grip the sheets just feeling a little bit of Itachi's wet tongue was almost enough to make him climax.

Itachi licked around on the top of Deidara's leaking member and got himself a taste of what his precious artist tasted like.

Wanting a little more Itachi put the head of it in his mouth. Deidara jerked his hips forward a bit as he felt the warm and wet sensation, but he was denied as Itachi pushed him back down with his hands.

Holding him down with one hand Itachi had a hold of the blond's member with the other. And slowly he let a little bit more of it go into his mouth before sucking right back up to the tip again.

Every time Itachi went back down a little more Deidara let out a moan that kept getting louder the more closer he got to fully deep throating him.

"Ahh...that feels so...good..Itachi.."

Once he finally deep throated him, Itachi let his wet slick organ go to work as he slowly started to go in a up and down motion. He made sure to always let his tongue go over the slit when he got to the top. As it always seemed to make Deidara moan out a little louder.

Deidara's knuckles where slowly turning white from his tight grip he had on the bed sheets. He was getting so close that it was starting to hurt so he grabbed a hold of the back of Itachi's head. He had to tell him but yet he was going to make sure Itachi didn't break the contact either.

Itachi started to go back down again when he felt Deidara's hands on his head and heard him say, "It..achi..I'm..ah..going..ooohh...cum.."

He started to pull back off only to have Deidara push him back down on the throbbing muscle. Itachi had something else in mind so he ended up biting Deidara a bit and got himself free.

"Why..Itachi..I am so close.."

Itachi licked his palm, and grabbed Deidara's length again with his hand. His lips made their way up to Deidara's ear, "I don't have any lube right now...so I want to use your cum..."

Itachi started to pump him a little hard as he once again found Deidara's cold and awaiting lips. He could feel him starting to squirm a bit as he picked up his pace.

He stopped their kiss so he could watch Deidara have his one of many orgasm that he planned on giving to him. He licked the top part of the blond's lip and growled at him, "Cum for me.."

Itachi watched as Deidara threw his head back and let out one of his loud moans and released his hot seed all over his stomach. Itachi could feel his hot seed on his hand, he looked down to see that he had released a good amount of it. Some of it even got on Itachi's stomach, that must have been waiting to be released for a long time.

Itachi kissed the top of the now panting Deidara's forehead and he licked off what was on his fingers and what was dripping from his hand. What he was thinking of early was confirmed, Deidara's sex was a drug and it was driving Itachi crazy.

Itachi got off the bed to take off the rest of his clothes, he looked at Deidara who was just laying there breathing hard. The moonlight was hitting his face just right to make him look angel like, "So very beautiful.."

Deidara smiled at him as Itachi climbed back on the bed and started to gather up the cum that was all over Deidara's stomach. Itachi positioned one of Deidara's legs over his shoulder.

He lubed up his first finger as much as he could and started to make a circle like motions on the pink virgin hole.

"You can yell if it hurts...but try to relax." Itachi said as he rubbed on Deidara's inner thigh with his free hand.

Deidara just nodded and started to grip the sheets again. Itachi slowly pushed his first finger into his virgin hole, making Deidara grip the sheets turning his knuckles white.

"Relax..and just breathe..." Itachi cooed as he kept rubbing on the blond's inner thigh. Deidara was trying his best but this was pressure was like noting he had ever felt, and he was ready to get this done.

"Just...ow..ah..put the next one in...ahh." Deidara pleaded with Itachi. He wanted to wait until Deidara relaxed but that didn't look like it was going to happen. So Itachi started to put in the second finger in but it was proving to be stubborn.

He pulled his one finger out and scooped up some more of Deidara's cum and coated his first two fingers. "Deep breath Deidara...this might hurt more."

Deidara was still gripping the sheets, if he could he might just tear a hole in them. Itachi slowly pushed again but nothing was happening so without warning he decided to jam them up Deidara.

He made it in, but to his dismay he made Deidara let out the most loudest scream and made him cry as well. "I am so sorry...but I wasn't getting anywhere you are just way to tight."

Deidara covered his eyes with his hands and sobbed out, "It..is..ok...yo..you..had to..do..some..thing..."

Itachi felt so bad but he had to get Deidara stretched out enough so he started to do a scissoring motion.

Deidara sobbed for a little while as he felt Itachi scissor him, but eventually it stopped hurting and he felt Itachi push in his third finger. He winced a little but was slowly getting use to it. He under covered his eyes to see Itachi adoring and worried face.

Deidara felt it was a good time to say something, "That is feeling much better now Itachi."

Itachi smiled he was happy to know that things where getting better, but the next one...he knew he was going to hurt Deidara. Being well hung can have it's ups and downs and he knew things weren't going to go to easy.

With this in mind Itachi tried to go as far as his fingers would let him plus he was searching for that angle to hit that one organ that will make Deidara see stars.

After trying a few angles he found it as Deidara let out a moan and asked him to hit it again. Itachi did so a couple of more times and he noticed that Deidara's member was slowly coming back to life again.

Itachi needed to do something for himself as well, he was excited but not enough to be able to go in. "Deidara..well you suck me a bit to get me harder?"

"I was wondering if you were going to let me taste you too.." Itachi had noticed he had let out a dirty side of Deidara and he liked it...no he was loving it. Deidara sat up a bit and toke one of his hands and wrapped it around Itachi's member. Letting the mouth's tongue on his palm lick all around it.

Deidara also decided to mark his territory by starting to suck and nibble on Itachi's neck. He had never given anyone a hickey before, but he was determined to at least give Itachi one.

After letting one hand have some fun Deidara switched hands. Itachi was enjoying every little minute as the palms tongues wrapped around him and having Deidara suck on one part of his neck that he had to let the artist know something.

"Ahh..right there..oh god Deidara."

Feeling rather good about himself Deidara broke contact with his hands and lips. He even made Itachi's fingers slide out of him.

He tackled Itachi over and toke his own mouth to his member he had let ever mouth taste his wonderful Uchiha but he saved the best for last. He let his wet and hot tongue go from the bottom to top of Itachi's length. He was trying so hard to match what Itachi had done to him.

Deidara could feel him getting harder and harder in his mouth and he watched as Itachi started to let out little moans and make short and quick breaths. He was getting so lost in the moment that when Itachi chimed in he was disappointed.

"That is good enough...lay back down.." Deidara made sure to put all the saliva he had on Itachi's member. That when he let go he was drooling and he was still attached by a thin line of saliva.

Itachi positioned Deidara one more time, and told him once more to relax because this was wider and longer.

"I want to feel you all inside me...Itachi...I need it..come on and claim me" Deidara pleaded out again.

"As you wish...my Deidara.." Itachi slowly pushed the tip of his member into Deidara's entrance.

Itachi could feel him tensing up again and he once again told him to relax. He pushed a little further in, which made Deidara sit up a bit.

Itachi grabbed a hold of him and bought him closer and made him sit on his lap, "I am almost in..just grab a hold of my back." Deidara did so as he felt Itachi spread his butt checks a bit and slowly pushed him down.

Deidara let out a little scream and dug his nails down into Itachi's flesh as he felt him finally go all the way in. Itachi moved Deidara's now dried hair away from his shoulder and kissed him on the neck.

"You are ok..I am all the way in now..just let me know when you are ready to move." He continued to kiss him on the shoulder and waited for him to adjust to his size.

Deidara couldn't believe how big Itachi was, it was like he was all the way up into his stomach. But he needed to block out the pain this was something he wanted. Him and Itachi where now _one_.

"Move Itachi..hurry and move..."

Itachi laid Deidara back down on the bed, and slowly pulled himself out to his tip and pushed himself back in. It was such a great sensation since Deidara was so nice and tight and Itachi hoped he would stay this way.

He started with a slow pace so that way he wasn't hurting Deidara so much but that didn't last long as Deidara moaned out, "Oooh...faster.."

Itachi picked up his pace, and licked his palm one more time so he could go to work on Deidara's member that had come back to life.

He timed his thrust with his pumping motion and started to abuse Deidara's prostate. The harder he hit it the more Deidara begged him for more.

Their bodies were dripping in sweat as the pace seemed to get faster and more aggressive. Deidara kept nipping at Itachi's bottom lip in a teasing fashion between each thrust and moan.

Itachi couldn't stand it anymore Deidara was just so tight and wet that he was almost there just a few more and he would get his long awaited orgasm.

He flung his hair over to the side and asked in a seductive manner, "Is it alright if I go inside?"

Deidara grabbed the sides of Itachi's face and pulled him close and rubbed their noses together. "As I said before...I want to feel you all inside me..so explode in me."

Itachi gave Deidara a wet and passionate kiss as a response and went back to his pace again. It didn't take long for Deidara to start throwing his head back once again, and telling him, "Oh..Itachi..I'm...going to explode.."

Itachi grunted in his ear, "Me too Deidara...oh..me..t..." Itachi couldn't finish his sentence as he felt that sweet release. Releasing his hot seed up into his precious Deidara showing that he was his own.

Few seconds later Deidara started on his second orgasm and this one was just as big as the first one. He sprayed his seed all over his stomach and all over Itachi's stomach and chest.

Itachi fell over on him and the both tried to get their breaths. Itachi whispered in the blond's ear, "Was that what you expected it to be?"

Deidara kissed Itachi's cheek, "All that and more..."

Itachi sat up a little bit to look at his precious Deidara and let out some words he never thought he would say, "I love you."

Deidara face turned red and he started to feel like he was going to fall right though the bed. But he ended up responding, "I love you too."

Itachi waited until he was soft before pulling out and he went to get something to clean them up before going to bed. After that Itachi crawled in the bed with Deidara both of them still in their naked glory. Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara waist and gave him one more final kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well how did I do? I might could have done a few more things but being my first real big lemon...this was all I could think of for now..lol. And Itachi said I love you first! Aww who would have thought!  
_

_But let me hear your feedback. And l will see you guys in chapter 12!  
_


	12. Chapter 12 Wet and Cold

**A/N: **_I do not own Naruto this story is just for fun. This is a yaoi story featuring Itachi and Deidara, if you don't like that kind of thing then well...I think you do like this if you are up to chapter 12, lol. _

_After a wonderful night together last night Itachi and Deidara need to find something else to do with their time. Maybe some more fun together..he he (lemon time again!)...and then going out on the town!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter a new character comes in to play!_

_

* * *

_

**~Chapter 12 Wet and Cold~**

Deidara woke up to the warm feeling of the sunlight hitting his face. He turned his head a bit to see that Itachi was still attached to him. He put a little smile on his face thinking of what happened between the two of them. He still couldn't believe that Itachi had finally told him that he loved him. Just thinking about it made Deidara feel all warm inside. He slowly and quietly slipped out from under Itachi's arm and the sheets. And soon as he started to walk he finally got to feel that awful pain. He winced a little bit, he thought by now things would not be so bad. But he was still rather sore and he decided it would be a good idea to go and take a shower.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before flipping it to the shower. He was kind of glad that he was still naked since that means no bending over to take off pants or boxers. But when he was ready to step in he couldn't really left his leg without it hurting.

He grabbed a hold of his leg and slowly picked it up and put it in the shower. He was about to get the other leg in when he heard giggling. "Did I hurt you that much?" Itachi asked as he came up behind Deidara and picked him up and placed him in the shower.

Deidara peeked around the shower curtain, "I am just a little sore...that is all." Itachi giggled a little more and stepped in the shower too. "What are you doing Itachi?" Itachi grinned an evil grin as he watched Deidara step into the warm water. "You know you are a really dirty when it comes to sex."

Deidara was shocked to hear this and he had to rub the water out of his eyes to see what kind of face Itachi was making after he said that. But it was true now that he thought about it. He did say a lot of things that he would never really say..I mean he even got to say those three words. "Don't feel embarrassed about it though...I rather enjoyed it.." Itachi said as he also stepped into the water and grabbed Deidara's hips so he could grind themselves together.

Deidara let out a little grunt as he felt the contact and then Itachi moved his hands to the soaking wet blond's behind. "Who would have ever thought that Deidara...would be begging for me to claim him." Itachi said as he nipped at Deidara's bottom lip. Deidara was feeling rather dizzy and hot again. Itachi cradled his head in the nook of Deidara's neck and began to suck on it.

"Itachi..what are y-" He was cut off as he felt his back being pushed on to the cold wet tiles of the shower.

"I can't help it..it is that morning hard on and who knew you would be so sexy all wet. And I want to have more of you again." Itachi growled out as he sucked a little harder on the now red and sore spot on the blond's neck.

"Don't you want me to claim you as my own again...Deidara?" Deidara dragged his nails down Itachi's wet back and grabbed his behind as well. Itachi stopped abusing the one spot to see if he was going to get an answer or not.

He looked deep into those dark eyes and finally said, "Yes..just as long as you let me do what I want this time."

Being rather caught off guard Itachi stood back a bit, "Ok...I am game."

Deidara flip the tables and pushed Itachi back to the cold tiles, "Let me show you how dirty I can really get.." Not wasting much time Deidara began to suck on Itachi's neck as he began to rub his length with his hands. He made sure not to let his tongues on his palm touch Itachi in any way. Moving his hands up from his waist line to his chest Deidara at least let them play with Itachi's nipples. Licking and biting on them just like he was doing once again to his neck.

"Oh come on...Deidara why you teasing.." Itachi moaned out. This was to hot and he need more then just this kind of contact. Deidara let go of the Uchiha's neck with a pop, "Are you going to beg me now?"

Itachi shook his head and pulled Deidara close to his face, "But if you make me wait I will do what I want."

Deidara let out a little giggle, "Ok fine...I-ta-chi..U-chi-ha." He said as he slammed Itachi a little harder into the tiles, "I will have you begging me...may not be now but one day."

Deidara moved Itachi to the back of the shower and got on his knees and had the still warm water beating on his backside. He so wanted to taste him again and see if he could make Itachi moan as loud as he made him moan.

Holding the leaking member with one hand Deidara slowly placed his mouth on half of Itachi's length. Which made Itachi loose his balance a bit with the contact it was so slick and wet. He had to hold himself up with both hands on the side of the bathroom wall and he tried his best to compose himself not to push forward.

Slowly pulling off of him Deidara pushed Itachi by his behind forward with his other hand to slowly and completely take him all in. "Oh..god..Dei-"

Itachi had to stop because he felt something else, that was so erotic he had to grab the back of Deidara's soaked head. Deidara had one of his mouth palms lick the entrance to Itachi's back side.

Itachi had never felt pleasure like this and it was going from his head to his toes. Deidara could feel him shake a little bit as he kept slowly pulling off of him and the slamming him hard with his mouth.

Trying to get a loud moan out of Itachi, he decided to push his hand's tongue as far as he could go into Itachi's entrance. And then suck as hard as he could on him and pull off. And he was successful on the fifth time when he got the rhythm down just right.

Letting out the loudest moan he has ever made and making his toes curl Itachi could feel he was getting close with ever wet and hot thrust. "Aaahh..more Deidara...that feels so..great..I am going to cum."

Deidara slowly pulled off for good this time and stood up and kissed Itachi letting him get a taste of himself. "Why did you stop for?" Giving Itachi a seductive look Deidara turned around and bent himself over letting the water run down his backside. "Release it all in me...Itachi Uchiha."

Not even thinking twice Itachi assumed the position, making a circle around the already red and little swollen entrance. He made sure that shower's water was hitting on them so it could go in a little easier. He didn't have much resistance even though he didn't stretch him out this time.

Deidara let out a loud moan and rolled his head back as Itachi slowly entered him again. "I love the fact that you are so tight." Itachi moaned out as he started to thrust forward hard almost making Deidara fall head first on to the tile wall.

"I love the fact that you are so...oh...mmm.." Deidara couldn't finish his sentence as he felt new waves of pleasure hit his prostate.

Hearing him not complete his sentence Itachi went and pull him up to whisper in his ear, "Mmm..you love what about me?"

Itachi was slamming him so hard that it was hard to think straight, "Oh..I love..oh right there...I love that you are so...mmm..big...oh yeah."

"You are so dirty..." Itachi said as he slapped Deidara on the behind and whispered once more. "And I love you Deidara."

Finally reaching his climax Deidara let out a loud moan along with, "I love you too Itachi." Itachi hit his prostate one finally time before he felt his hot seed shoot up in the blond and start to leak out.

Deidara was breathing hard as he felt the now cold water hit him on his front side. Itachi was trying hard not to fall backwards or forward. He pulled out and slapped Deidara on his wet and sore behind again. "Is this what you wanted?"

Deidara turned himself around and kissed Itachi letting his tongue slide into Itachi's opened mouth. "Oh yes...we will have to do this again." Itachi nodded this was a rather fun experience for the two of them.

They could both tell that it was going to be hard to keep their hands off of one another. They finished taking their cold showers. And just drying off and getting dressed became a chore as each little touch or bump could well send them into doing something else to each other.

It was noon by time they sat down in the living room to really talk about what they could do now. Getting out of the Akatsuki was a good idea but yet it seemed now there choices of things to really do were cut down.

It is not like their was an Akatsuki newsletter to let lands know that they had left. Keeping this in mind Itachi came up with an idea. "How about we go into the nearby town and get some new clothes?"

Deidara thought this would be a great idea and the two of them left and walked to the nearest town. This one was a lot bigger then the last one they went too. And the two of them went from store to store finding new things to wear.

"It was a good thing we got money before we left." Deidara laughed out as they left another store. "Yeah, it was but I should get a hold of Kakuzu to get our other shares." Itachi said as he pointed at a bench for them to sit on.

"Are you getting hungry at all Itachi?"

"Yeah I am..how about...what the?" Itachi's jaw dropped as he noticed some one that he hadn't seen in a while standing no more then fifteen feet away from him.

"What is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost." Itachi didn't take his eyes off the person and he just pointed in their direction. "He is right there standing looking into the store."

Deidara finally saw who he was talking about, "Oh my gosh..Is that?" Itachi just nodded and the person he was talking about turned to face their direction.

His mouth dropped as he pointed and yelled out, "You!"

Itachi stood up as this long lost stranger came across the street to talk to the two of them. "As I live and breathe is that you...nii-san?" Itachi slowly nodded as his younger brother Sasuke came up and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe I ran into you like this! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a big smile on his face.

"Well..we were just shopping because we-"

"We?" Sasuke said interrupting Itachi's explaining.

"Yes we." Itachi motioned Deidara to stand up and he introduced him, "Sasuke..this is Deidara. And Deidara this is Sasuke my younger brother."

Deidara waved and smiled, Sasuke look the man over from head to toe before putting a grin on his face. "Hey there."

Itachi rolled his eyes, he is just the same as always. "So nii-san what happened to Pain?"

Deidara winced at that question hoping that Itachi wouldn't explode. "I left him and the Akatsuki. Deidara and I are on our own now."

Sasuke looked as if he was deep in thought, "Well I knew that guy was bad news...but this guy here...he looks like he is willing to do anything." Sasuke giggled out.

Deidara was embarrassed as he kind of hide himself behind Itachi.

"Sasuke leave him alone.." Itachi whined out to his foolish little brother. But Sasuke wasn't about to let up.

"Has he begged you yet?" Sasuke asked out of the blue catching the two of them off guard.

"Wh-What did you ask?" Deidara manged to spill out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before rephrasing the question, "I am guessing he hasn't yet...I guess he is doing you huh?"

Itachi ended up slapping Sasuke on the shoulder before grabbing him by his collar, "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh come on nii-san...I am just having some fun. Trying to get to know your new girlfriend here."

Sasuke pulled himself away from Itachi's grip and dragged Deidara to the bench to ask him some more questions.

"So I am right?" Deidara was speechless all he could do was nod.

"Aahhh! Same old nii-san! He never really changes." He slid a little closer to Deidara so he could whisper to him. "Give him so time...he will let you do him." Sasuke grinned and gave Deidara a wink.

Deidara froze in shock, what is up with this kid and how does he know so much about Itachi's love life.

Itachi sat down in between the two of them to push them apart, "Sasuke, quit telling him those things. We just started doing things together so don't scare him."

Sasuke covered his mouth and gasped, "Oh I am sorry that was kind of rude of me...but anyways.." Sasuke was always quick to change the subject.

"Nii-san, since I found you why don't you come home?"

Itachi's eyes grew wide. HOME. Just the mere thought of what had happened when he left made him so not what to go back there. "No, that is out of the question."

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Itachi's sleeve, "Aww come on..mom and dad are a lot better then what they used to be! I mean they have accepted the fact that I am with a man too!"

Shooting his glance back at his little brother Itachi manged to choke out, "Your what?"

"Oh come on...you know it was bound to happen after wha-" Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth and shhhed him. "Don't bring that up right now!"

Deidara was becoming curious things seemed a bit off but he didn't think he was going to get a word in since Sasuke seemed to be a motor mouth.

"I am sorry nii-san. But you are going have to get over that." Sasuke blurted out as he pushed Itachi's hand from his mouth. "Besides it would be nice to bring Deidara along so he can meet mom and dad! Would you like to that Deidara?"

Deidara was interested he would like to see where Itachi came from, "Yeah I would love to do that."

"Great then it is settled!" Sasuke stood up and grabbed Deidara by the hand. "Come on let's go. If I drag you along Itachi will come too." Sasuke giggled out.

Feeling frustrated as his little brother drug his precious Deidara away Itachi stood up and followed. All he could do now is take deep breaths and try his best not to think of the past.

* * *

**A/N: **_Another hot little lemon for this one..hoped you liked it. And oh boy! Sasuke is in the picture and Itachi is coming home to see his parents! I know I really made Sasuke out of character..but I wanted him to be loud and also be a blabber mouth. _

_Also history of Itachi life before the Akatsuki will be in the next chapter! So be sure to keep sending me comments and reviews I really do appreciate them all!  
_


	13. Chapter 13 Opening The Wounds

**A/N: **_This has got to be the BIGGEST chapter I have ever written so far. There is a lot to take in and a lot of scene changes that have been separated with the lines. There is some new plot twist in this one..which will help me with my story in the end. _

**Text that is in like **_this _**means it is a flash back.**

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**~Chapter 13 Opening The Wounds~**

Deidara turned his head around to see that Itachi wasn't to happy about what was going on but he manged to give him a smile. Deidara wondered what could have happen to him that was so bad that he didn't want to go home at all.

Sasuke drug Deidara all the way to the front gate of their home with Itachi close behind. "Here we are." Sasuke said as he did a little spin. Deidara couldn't believe how big and beautiful the house looked from the outside. He was starting to feel nervous even before he got in the gate.

"Well come on you two this is going to be fun!" Sasuke yelled out as he walked to the front door. Itachi came up behind Deidara and put his arm around him, "Just take a deep breathe...hopefully nothing to bad will happen and we can get out of here rather quick."

The three of them came into the house and toke off their shoes, "Just wait right here and I will get mom and dad ok Itachi?" Itachi nodded and sat down on the stoop and put his head in his hands. He was starting to feel sick just from smelling the inside of the house.

"Oh my gosh it is my oldest!" Itachi looked up to see his mom come running to him and kneeling down and hug him. "Hey there mom."

She stood up and made Itachi stand up with her, "Let me get a look at you!" She made him do a little spin so she could see all of him, "You are just as handsome as when I last saw you."

Itachi gave her a smile and looked over her shoulder, "So where is dad?" His mom hesitated before answering him, "He is waiting for us in the usual spot."

Itachi rolled his eyes, it was just the same as always dad waiting for him to come to him.

"So who is this Itachi? A new friend of yours?"

"Oh! Sorry...yeah this is umm..Deidara mom."

"Hey there nice to meet you." Deidara bowed and said, "Nice to meet you too."

"Umm Itachi dear...if this is that kind of new friend you might want to wait to introduce him to your father."

Itachi once again rolled his eyes but this was the best thing for Deidara's sake. He turned to him and held his hand, "I want you to hang out with Sasuke for a bit so I can talk to dad ok?"

Deidara just nodded while their mom yelled out for Sasuke to come to the front door. Sasuke came skipping back down stairs, "You yelled for me mom?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and put his face close to his brothers. "Listen to me Sasuke, I want you to take Deidara upstairs while I talk to dad. But don't you dare open your mouth about anything do you hear me?"

Sasuke acted like he was locking his mouth and throwing away the key, "I won't say to much nii-san I promise"

"Come on Deidara I can take you to Itachi's room!" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and lead him upstairs.

"You mean you guys still have my room?" Itachi couldn't even believe that was possible.

"Yes we did sweet heart, I always thought you would come back one day." She said with a smile. "Now come on we can't keep your farther waiting."

Itachi toke one more glance at the back of Deidara's head as he disappeared from sight before following his mother. His mother walked in the room first and Itachi toke one more deep breath before entering the room too.

He sat like he always done across from his parents and waited for one of them to talk. His farther ended up looking at him but didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"It is good to see you again son..." Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat, "It is good to...see you as well farther."

* * *

"You mean that Itachi's room is still the same way he left it?" Deidara asked as he kept looking into every room they were passing.

"Yeah...I think mom and dad were hoping he would come home again...and here we are!" Sasuke opened up the door and motioned for Deidara to take the first step in.

He slowly toke in the room while Sasuke went and opened the curtains. "It screams Itachi doesn't it?"

Deidara laughed, "Yeah it really does." While looking around Deidara noticed some pictures on Itachi's night stand. He saw a picture of him and Sasuke when they were younger and then another picture.

He picked it up and looked at the other man that Itachi had his arms around. "Who is this guy in the picture with Itachi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked over and looked at the picture, "Oh that is nii-san's first love..Shisui Uchiha." Deidara slowly put the picture back in it's place. "First love huh?"

"Oh yeah...they were inseparable really...I mean I could tell you some stories. But I think I will leave that up to nii-san." Sasuke giggled a bit as he sat down on Itachi's bed.

"What is so funny anyways? Does one of your stories have to do with the statement Itachi stopped you from saying earlier?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "Wow you have a good memory! And yes...it has to do with that." Sasuke leaned into Deidara and whispered, "So you want to hear about the first time I saw my brother making love?"

Deidara felt like he could have a stroke, "You..did..what?"

"Aww..don't think I am a pervert or something! Sheesh! It just happened...really that is when everything happened and when everything went down hill for my brother."

Deidara did a face palm before speaking again, "Itachi has never told me about his past at all..."

Sasuke put his hand on Deidara's leg, "Well I don't think I should tell you either...so let's do something else! How about you try on some of your new clothes?"

"Umm..I guess I could do that..but I don't know what to try on first." Deidara started to look though his bags.

"How about you try on the outfit nii-san picked out for you? I know he picked something out for you..he always does this."

Deidara still was getting shocked at how well Sasuke knew his brother, "Well that is in this bag here."

"Awesome! Go into nii-san's bathroom here and try it on...plus I want to see something." Sasuke was smiling ear to ear as he pushed Deidara into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What in the world does he mean see something..." Deidara shrugged his shoulders and put the outfit on and walked out of the bathroom. "Well here it is."

Sasuke turned around from his snooping and started to laugh, "I knew it!" He stood up and walked over to Deidara and made him do a spin. "Big brother has always liked tight flared pants on his men, and then a tight muscle t-shirt."

Sasuke started to feel around Deidara's waist line which made Deidara jump backwards, "What are you doing?"

Laughing some more Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "You are the girl of the relationship alright."

Deidara was feeling embarrassed, "What do you mean by that exactly? I am not a girl!"

Sasuke stopped his laugh, "Oh..sorry..I guess Itachi never said anything to you."

"Told me what? I really would wish that I could get some answers."

Sasuke motioned for him to come and sit on the bed with him, "This might be difficult to hear, but what I mean by you being the girl...is that.." Sasuke paused and placed his hands on Deidara's knee. "Is that you can have children for my nii-san."

Deidara ended up falling off the bed. "I..I..can do..what?" Deidara started to mumble to himself he had never heard such. Sasuke got down on the floor and grabbed the blond's chin. "I told you it would be hard to hear...look don't worry..you still have everything a man has. You just have a womb and all."

Deidara looked up to face Sasuke as he felt the sweat running down his face, "And you found this out by my waist line?"

Sasuke grinned, "Well yeah...you have wide hips...I wonder if big brother knows this already...and I do hope you guys are using condoms to now."

Deidara was feeling as if the room was spinning this day has just becoming even more crazier. Sasuke started to rub Deidara's back to help him calm down, "Don't tell nii-san I told you...I don't know what he might say."

* * *

"I have been keeping tabs on you for the past nine years. And you have been doing a lot of different things. And most of it I am not proud of either."

Itachi just stared as his father said this to him it was just like before he left. Sasuke had said they had changed but Itachi wasn't really seeing it.

"Your son here has brought with him a new friend." His mom broke the silence by bring up Deidara.

"He has...well that is nice..I guess."

Just like father always judging, Itachi was so ready to get out of this slowly suffocating room. "Yes it is nice father...he is a really sweet and loving guy and I love him."

His father twitched a bit at his statement. "I really can't believe both my boys would be this way...I mean Sasuke is now dating that one boy...what is his name.."

"Naruto dear his name is Naruto."

"Oh yeah right...he is always bringing him to the house but I never really talk to him. Just like I won't be talking to your new friend that much either."

Itachi wasn't surprised that Sasuke was dating Naruto, and he was glad his father wasn't going to talk to Deidara. He didn't want him to anyways.

"Well may I be excused to go and check on Deidara now?" His father gave him a nod and Itachi left to the safety of the hallway.

He was finally able to breathe normally again and he started to make his way back to his old room. It would be kind of a treat to see his old room. It would be bring back a lot of memories for him.

* * *

"Come on Deidara you got to stop this...Itachi will be up here soon and he will think I did something bad!" Sasuke pleaded with Deidara.

"Look how about I tell you that story...and then that will get your mind off things. How does that sound?"

Deidara pushed his hair back out of his face and wiped the sweat off his face. Before sitting indian style to listen to the story.

"I take that as a yes then? Hopefully I will get done before nii-san comes in here."

_When Itachi was twelve and I was about six almost seven he had started to date Shisui. They became really close rather fast since they were always doing missions together and hanging out. One night while our parents where out of town I was in my room trying to fall asleep when I heard giggling. It sounded like a girl and I thought nii-san had bought a girl home. Well being the curious kid that I was I got up from my bed and snuck to my brother's door. He left it cracked just a bit and I looked in to see that it was my brother that was giggling like a girl as Shisui was touching and kissing him. _

_Seeing this I jerked back and stared at the hallway wall I couldn't believe that he was making out with another boy and for the fact he was having fun. I must have been sitting there for a while before I heard loud pants coming from the room. I was never told about sex at this age so when I looked though the door again I saw my brother on top of Shisui bobbing up and down with his head back and his hair was all messed up. And he was making the most loudest moans I had ever heard. I just kneeled there watching as my older brother started to shake and obviously have an orgasm. After witnessing that I went back to bed with a whole bunch of questions that I eventually asked my brother then of course after I grew a little older I started to like boys as well and the rest is history.  
_

"So that is the story..they did it a lot more times in the house. But I don't think nii-san ever really knew that I had watched that one time. Or any other time." Sasuke started to giggle but was interrupted by another voice.

"I knew you were always there watching Sasuke..." Itachi was standing there in the door way and he walked over and flipped Sasuke in the forehead hard before sitting down on the floor with the two of them.

"Oww! Why do you have to do that for!"

"Because you are in here telling stories after I told you not too!"

"But nii-san...I was just trying to get Deidara some incite to your past that is all."

Deidara smiled at Itachi, "Yeah that is all he was doing..plus I wanted to hear the story."

Itachi sighed, "Well whatever...but did you have to tell him that story?"

"Well he saw that picture of you and Shisui and I told him that was your first love nii-san."

Immediately Itachi stood up and grabbed the picture he was talking about off his night stand. He toke the back of it off and toke the picture out. "This is the reason why...I didn't want to come back here!"

Deidara and Sasuke watched as Itachi tore the picture into little pieces before throwing it away. There was complete and utter silence in the room before Itachi spoke again. "Well I guess I should just tell you my whole past now huh Deidara?"

Deidara started to wave his hands in a stopping motion, "No you don't have to if you don't want to open those wounds."

Itachi came over and rested his head in Deidara's lap, "It is ok..I want to tell you about all this so you can understand me a little better."

Deidara started to run his fingers though Itachi's hair as he started to speak again. "As my foolish little brother has told you...my first love was Shisui..."

_I first meet Shisui from our academy days being the gifted child that I was I ended up finishing school before him. But in the end we got on the same team together and we started to become friends. We were always doing things together, training, eating, playing, just doing everything under the sun. I never once thought that Shisui had feelings for me. He was the first to say something to me and he was my first kiss as well. _

_We both knew that once we started to have a relationship we would have to keep it a secret since our families and the clan would frown on us. With the story my brother had told that wasn't the first time we had done something together we started to get rather bold with our actions. We started to sneak into one another's room at night just to have sex with one another. There were a few times were we almost got caught. _

_But things changed about a year into our relationship as I became apart of the ANBU and we were seeing less and less of each other. And I guess we were getting kind of stupid when it came to finding times to have sex with one another. Because one night I had come home from a late mission and Shisui really wanted to see me and I wanted to see him as well. He ended up sneaking over to our house and I told him that my parents where home and we couldn't be to loud. _

_I guess in the midst of being quiet with our mouths we weren't thinking of the other sounds as my bed was hitting the wall rather hard and a lot. We were doing it so hard that some of the pictures in the other room had fallen off the wall. This was what woke my parents up and they ended up finding us as he both climaxed at the same time. Being in shock we hid ourselves under the covers and held each other's hand. _

_Father was so steaming mad that he couldn't say anything while mother was busy weeping behind him. Right then and there I had destroyed the image that my parents had thought that I was. I was no longer the perfect and loyal son. I had become an outcast and my father didn't speak to me for a long time after that. My parents had a hard time accepting my sexual preferences as my mother would always cry when she saw me and my father wouldn't even look at me. _

_Even my relationship with Shisui changed he started to act like he wasn't interested in seeing me and he stopped talking to me. I was devastated but I kept doing missions and things to keep my mind occupied and I was hoping for the best outcome. After a month of being found out Shisui finally wanted to see me at one of our favorite spot by the Nakano river. I had high hopes that he finally wanted to be with me again but he wanted to tell me that he was going to be marrying one of the girls from the richest Uchiha family of our clan. _

_I pleaded with him and told him that she would never love him as much as I loved him. He started to walk away from me and I just snapped, the last thing I remember was seeing his body start to sink in the river. I had told myself that he died because I wasn't going to allow anyone else to have him but me. Shortly after I did that I ran into another man that had seen the whole thing, we started to talk and he wanted my help now that I had unlocked my new sharingan. _

_And of course that later that week the horrifying night came when I helped kill everyone in the clan besides my own family. There was a part of me that couldn't part with them..you would think I wouldn't care but I did deep down. And since my parents where ashamed for the whole sex scene and now the killing of the clan. I decided to pack my stuff up and leave and become a memory for them. And then of course I joined the Akatsuki and that was when I meet Pain the next love of my life. _

"And of course you know how that all turned out Deidara." Itachi sat up to see Deidara's face. "I hope you don't fall out of love with me...I don't think I can handle it."

Deidara was almost in tears he never knew how bad Itachi's past really was and how could he even say something like that to him. Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and gave him a tight hug. "No matter what your past is..my love for you is not going to change."

Itachi was glad to hear those words and feeling Deidara's warm embrace seemed to make the whole world melt away for a minute.

"Aww..that is so sweet! You guys are just to cute together!" Sasuke chimed in and ended up ruining the moment. They kind of forgot he was there since he become all quiet for once.

Winking at his brother Sasuke asked, "Nii-san! Have you figured out if Deidara is that kind of guy yet?"

Itachi curled up his nose, "No I have not...and I haven't explained any of that to him yet. Why are you bring this up for?"

Sasuke started to act dumb founded, "Umm no reason really..I just thought I would ask..I mean that was the first thing I found out about my love Naruto."

Itachi glared at Sasuke before looking at Deidara who was once again sweating and becoming red face. "You said something to him didn't you Sasuke!"

"What! I thought you might have told him already!"

Itachi toke in a deep breath before breathing out slowly, coming here was a stupid idea since things seemed to keep coming up.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hands and kissed him on the cheek, "Since you are acting this way I guess Sasuke checked and you are huh?"

Deidara slowly nodded and started to stutter, "I..I..nev..never...thou...thought this could..happen..to..to..me."

Itachi pulled him close to his chest and started to rub his back, "Listen there are ways of preventing anything from happening you know? And even if something was to happen it doesn't mean it would be a bad thing ok?"

Deidara pushed himself up to look at Itachi, "You mean...you _want_ to have children with me?"

This was an awkward situation since Sasuke was right there and this was suppose to be a private kind of conversation. "I will answer you in a second, Sasuke get out my room!"

"Nii-san I want to hear your answer!"

"Out now! Before I drag you out by your ears!"

"Fine...fine I am going." Sasuke got up and left. Itachi made sure that he went back to his own room before closing and locking his door.

He turned to look at his precious Deidara who was patiently waiting for him to answer his question. He walked over and sat on his bed and motioned for Deidara to join him. "To answer your question...I would _love_ to. I feel like I was meant to be with you and no one else. Do you feel that way about me?"

Deidara started to fidget with his hair, "Yes I feel the same way." Itachi thought it was precious to watch Deidara become scared to even admit his love for him. He pushed the blond's hair back so he could see his face and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Are you ready to head back home now?" Itachi asked hoping to hear the him say yes.

Deidara giggled as he noticed the pleading look in Itachi's eyes. "Yeah I am ready to go back."

Deidara started to gather up his things and Itachi noticed that he had the outfit on he picked out for him. "Oh you look really great in that outfit...Hmm..I might have to do stuff to you later."

"You think it is best for you to talk like that here in your house Itachi?"

"I didn't think about that...being with you makes me forget what is going on around me." Itachi said with a smile. He opened his door to have some one scream and fall over.

"Sasuke...how many times do I have to tell you to stop eavesdropping on me!"

Sasuke stood up and started to rub his sore behind, "I am sorry..but I couldn't help over hearing that you are going to go home now?"

"Yes we are..I don't really want to stay longer then I have too."

"But nii-san I would really like for you to stay tonight! And then tomorrow we can all go out on a date!"

Itachi was at his wits end and he was ready to just leave, "No I don't won't to stay the night..we are going home!"

"But please stay the night sweet heart. I would love to cook you something to eat you know." Itachi turned his head to see his mom had joined the conversation. "Please Itachi, do this at least for me."

Deidara tugged on Itachi's shirt as a way of telling him to say yes. Letting out another big sigh Itachi said, "Ok we will stay."

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you guys don't mind me doing that to Deidara..But I still have some ideas floating around in my head. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and all. And they are going to be staying the night and then hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto tomorrow._

_I wonder what the four of them could get into exactly? So be sure to read Chapter 14 to find out._

_And keep sending me feedback and comments it is always an encouragement to keep writing.  
_


	14. Chapter 14 You Are My World

**A/N: **_Here we are...Itachi and Deidara have decided to stay over night at Itachi's parents house. How are things going to go? There has been a lot of things that have come to the surface..and there is still more surprises. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter of mine._

_I do not own Naruto this story has been fan made for your enjoyment_

_Also expect some really out of characterness especially from Sasuke, lol ENJOY!_

_

* * *

**~Chapter 14 You Are My World~**  
_

Everyone was rather quiet during dinner, expect for Sasuke who kept bringing up something to talk about. Itachi had learned a long time ago how to tune his little brother out during dinner but as for the others they had to deal with him. After the meal was over their father had left the table to go be by himself. Once he walked out it was like the whole room shifted it's mood.

Itachi's mom started to gather up the empty plates and asked her oldest, "Did you enjoy your meal?"

Itachi gave her a smile and nodded, "Yes mom, thank you." She gave him a smile back and toke the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Deidara was still trying to finish the rest of his drink and Itachi decided to wait on him. Of course they were not alone as noisy Sasuke had to ask a question, "So is Deidara going to sleep with you tonight nii-san?" Itachi cocked his eyebrow up at his foolish motor mouth brother, "Yes he is..do you have a problem?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "No I don't...but I think mom and dad might."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I don't care what they think...if they make him sleep in another room we will just leave in the middle of the night."

"Oh come on nii-san why do you have to be like that...mom and dad are not going to care. Just don't do anything to knock the pictures off the wall!" Sasuke busted out laughing and Deidara almost choked on his drink.

"Are you ok Deidara?" Itachi asked as he began to pat him on the back. Deidara nodded in between his coughs. "Sasuke you need to watch what you say!"

Sasuke was still laughing, "It is all in good fun..well I am off to go and call Naruto. Maybe he will come over to tonight!" Sasuke pushed his chair back and started to run to the phone. Itachi was hot on his heels and pushed the receiver back down on the hook.

"What are you doing? Move your hand!"

Itachi gave Sasuke a death glare, "Listen to me...don't call him..I can't handle anything else tonight."

Sasuke eyed his brother before relaxing his grip on the phone, "You got to let Deidara meet Naruto though nii-san. They are the same...I think Deidara can talk to him."

Itachi closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "This was not the way that I wanted him to find out about all this. But maybe hanging out with Naruto will help him a bit if they are the same."

Sasuke put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "See I knew you would see it my way...well I am off to get ready for bed."

Itachi went back to check on Deidara, as soon as he turned the corner he let out a scream and so did the other person. "You scared me Itachi!" Deidara said as he leaned up against the hallway wall. "Well you scared me too." Itachi started to laugh a little bit at what just happened. "I was coming to tell you that I am going to go and get ready for bed. Do you want to wait up in my room for me?"

Deidara shook his head, "Nah I thought I would go and sit outside. It seems like it is a peaceful and pretty nice outside." Itachi wanted him to come but decided not to push, "Oh ok then...well I will be upstairs in my bathroom taking a shower if you need me."

"Ok then..I won't sit out here too long, I should be in your room before you get out." Deidara said with a smile. Itachi started to walk up the steps, "So you are going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yes I will be fine Itachi go on."

"Are you really sure?"

"Go Itachi! I will be fine. I just want to sit outside and think and relax a bit."

Itachi let out a small sigh, "Ok...I love you Deidara." Deidara made his smile on his face grow and he put his two fingers to his lips and kissed them and pointed them toward Itachi. "I know..I love you too." Itachi blew a kiss back to him and made his way up the stairs.

Deidara made his way outside and toke in a deep breath of the cold night air. But was startled by a deep voice, "So you decided to come out here too?"

Deidara realized it was Itachi's father talking to him, "Umm..yes sir. I thought I would come out here to clear my head for a bit." He sat down a couple of feet away from Itachi's father but it seemed like his dad wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Is my boy treating you nice?" He asked in a cold like manner.

Deidara could feel the coldness in his voice and felt like he could shiver, "Yes..yes he is. Itachi has always been very kind and he has been there for me when I needed him."

"Well I hope he doesn't turn on you like he did us...that foolish boy of mine..." Deidara strained his ears to listen to the rest of what he was saying but he started to mumble.

"Itachi isn't foolish you know? He has to be one of the best people I have ever meet. I will say though I didn't care for him at first. But there is something about those eyes of his that draws you in."

Itachi's father looked at Deidara and shook his head and huffed a bit, "His eyes you say? The eyes of a killer and a fool if you ask me."

Upstairs Itachi was finally getting out of the shower, he put on his boxers and open the bathroom door to see if Deidara was in the room. "Deidara, I am done..."

"Dei...Deidara isn't in here nii-san." Itachi toke a few steps toward Sasuke who was trying to put back something he was snooping in. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

"Well don't blow up now...I saw him outside talking to father."

Itachi felt a cold shiver run down his spine. No this was not going to happen he can't let something like this happen his father could say anything to him or even do something to his precious Deidara. Without doing much thinking Itachi ran back downstairs in his boxers and fled to their front porch. He was about to yell for Deidara when he heard him telling off his father. Itachi silently approached the two of them and listen to what Deidara was saying.

"I have had enough..why do you put him down so much! You are his father some one he is suppose to look up too! Itachi is a great man! I know by the way he looks at me and holds me that he is never going to do anything to hurt me. I found out today from him about his past and to me none of that matters because it is the past. I know that guilt is always going to be apart of him but I am going to try my best to make him forget about it. You need to realize that Itachi is who he is and there is nothing you can do or say can change that."

Both Itachi and his farther were shocked, "I..I am sorry..I didn't mean to upset you." Itachi couldn't believe his ears his father was apologizing! Deidara didn't know what else really to say besides, "I just want you to know..I love your son very much. He means the world to me..and I..I hope to marry him and even have children one day."

"I love you too Deidara." Deidara turned around to see Itachi standing there in nothing but his boxers. "What are you doing you going to catch a cold!" He went over to push him back into the house only to have Itachi hug and kiss him right in front of his father. "I never knew you felt this way about me Deidara..you don't know how much it means to hear all of that coming from you."

"I meant ever word of it...what about you Itachi?" Itachi was going to kiss him again but stopped and glared at his father, "Come on let's go back to my room so we can talk." Itachi drug Deidara back inside and up the steps, "Itachi that hurts you are pulling to hard!" Deidara pulled back rather hard to make Itachi stop, "Itachi did you hear me?"

Deidara couldn't see Itachi's face since his hair was covering it up they went into his room and Itachi locked the door behind them. "I'm...I am sorry for pulling you like that...I just...I just can't stand seeing that man sometimes." Itachi moved his hair back to show that he had started to cry a little. "Deidara...I never seen anyone stand up to my father like you just did for me. To hear that you are willing to look past everything that I have done and just see me is wonderful. I kind of knew you didn't like me at first." Itachi giggled a little as he started to walk toward Deidara. "I was mean to you, but we needed you in the Akatsuki. And who would have thought that saving you from drowning would be the door that opens up my feelings for you."

Itachi embraced him once again and started to lift Deidara's shirt over his head. "Being around you all this time and getting to know more and more about you has been an experience."

Itachi let the shirt hit the floor and slowly ran his fingers down the front of the blond's chest. "If I would have known how great this relationship was going to be..." Itachi leaned in to Deidara's ear, "I would have left Pain a long time ago." Deidara felt Itachi's hands going though his hair and then down his back. "I am glad we finally got together..." Itachi grabbed a hold of the blond's behind, "And you mean the world to me as well." He squeezed hard enough to left Deidara off the ground a bit, "I love you so much...and I want to marry you too and have children with you."

Deidara felt Itachi's warm and soft lips on the side of his neck and he couldn't hold it in any longer as he let out a long low moan.

Itachi started to push him backwards and the two of them landed on the bed. They both had forgotten where they were at as the two of the began to tongue wrestle back and forth. Itachi almost had Deidara's pants off with their was a knock at the door. Itachi let out a grunt and kissed Deidara and said, "Hold that thought." He opened the door slightly and hid behind it and of course it was Sasuke again. "What do you want Sasuke!"

"Oooh...did I knock at a bad time? You know..it is best to wait until everyone is asleep nii-san." Itachi started to grip the door knob a little harder, "Sasuke you have about five seconds to tell me what you want before I slam this door in your face."

"Touchy..just remember don't do anything to loud..." Itachi slammed the door and locked it but Sasuke wasn't done. He yelled back though the door, "Don't forget to wear a condom if you don't won't babies yet!" Itachi fell backwards a bit onto his door and covered his face with his hands. He could hear his younger brother laughing as he walked down the hall to his own room.

"Itachi? I am getting lonely.." He looked up to see that Deidara had pretty much taken all his clothes off for him. Itachi so wanted to do something but his stupid brother put him out of the mood. "Sorry Deidara but it looks like..."

"Don't you even say it." Deidara motioned for him to come closer, "Come here my love...I will get you going again." Itachi made his way back only to have Deidara wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down. Deidara gave him light kisses on the cheek and his neck, "Itachi..you started this...and I need it..I need you." Licking Itachi's ear Deidara squeezed the raven's behind and let out a lustful moan. Itachi rubbed his nose against the blond's neck and chin, "What do you want me to do? Do you want to take a chance or..."

Deidara hadn't thought about it, he laid there thinking about it. "Umm..I don't really know." Itachi rolled off of him and propped his head up on his hand, "Well you said you wanted children, but are you ready for them now?" It seemed like sex was getting put on hold a lot this time, Deidara laid there a little while longer and Itachi patiently waited for his answer. "What if I am already?"

"Well if you want..tomorrow we can go get a test and we can see." Itachi said as he made circles on Deidara's arm. "But what do you want to do this time?" Deidara still had his urge and he quickly made up his mind. He turned toward Itachi and asked him straight forward, "Let me do you instead."

Itachi sat up shocked this was the first time anyone had every asked if they could do him. Mostly people always had their way with him...but he should know better now Deidara was different. Deidara sat up and leaned in close and licked the top part of the raven's lip, "Come on...I want to see you have the best orgasm of your life." Itachi could feel himself starting to breathe harder, Deidara needed one more little push. He lightly ran his fingers down Itachi's chest to his now rock hard member. He slowly ran his fingers up and down his length and licked the raven's upper lip again, "Let me do this for you..." Itachi's whole body shook a little bit as he let out a moan and leaned forward to kiss Deidara.

This was going to be fun for the both of them, Deidara had the whole thing planned out in his head to make this the best thing ever for his beloved Itachi. Not wasting much time the blond started on the raven's neck kissing and sucking hard on different places. He kissed his way down to his navel and stuck his tongue in and rubbed on the raven's chest. Deidara was going to give Itachi the same treatment he gave him, he started to rub on his inner thighs and the propped up his legs to give him access to everything.

"You enjoyed this in the shower...I know you will enjoy it now too." Itachi knew exactly what Deidara meant as he felt the blond's wet and hot mouth cover half of his length and then his palm's tongue lick his entrance at the same time. Itachi curled his toes and started to arch his back, letting out a big moan now wouldn't be a good thing but yet it wouldn't be a bad thing either. Deidara could tell Itachi was trying to hold it in so he went all the way down and all the way in with his hand. And sucked as hard as he could. Itachi started to squirm and he grabbed a hold of the headboard's poles, but yet he was still holding it in. Deidara stopped working on his member to tell him, "I want to hear you Itachi..come on now." Deidara pushed his palm's hand up Itachi's entrance again, "Come on...say something."

Itachi let out a grunt and whispered out, "Do that again.." Deidara pushed up against his entrance again making Itachi arch his back. Itachi couldn't believe how much he missed this...yet this time it was different. There was more love behind it and Deidara was right he needed to tell him how it was feeling. "Do me harder...Deidara.." Wrapping his mouth around the raven's length Deidara sucked hard and fast. He knew he was getting the job done as Itachi grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled a bit making him stop. The raven was breathing hard but yet he hadn't come yet, "I..I want you..inside me when I come."

Deidara made his way up to the raven's lips and teased him a bit, "And I thought I was the dirty one.." Itachi smiled and made Deidara lie on his back, "If you want to watch then I have to...ride you."

This was something else to Deidara...Sasuke was right it was only a matter of time before Itachi gave in to let him do him instead.

Itachi adjusted himself and slowly pushed himself down on Deidara's length. The blond could feel the warmth of Itachi's inside as it slowly engulfed him and it was so nice and tight. This must be why Itachi loved doing him so much this was a wonderful feeling. Itachi winced a little bit but it was more of a pleasure pain then anything else. Deidara watched as Itachi slowly started to bounce up and down on him. He could see that Itachi was enjoying this as he rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

After a little bit Deidara found Itachi's rhythm and helped thrust himself more into him and plus making the two of them sweat more. "Oh..Itachi..you are so great..at this.."

Itachi leaned back his head and moaned out, "Ooo..you..too...come on..fuck me harder..I am so..close." Deidara decided to help by putting his palm's tongue on Itachi length, on contact Itachi let out a little scream. "There..leave it there..."

Deidara never seen or heard Itachi like this, seeing his love sweating from head to toe and panting harder and harder. The raven bounced a little harder a few more times before he started to shake. He threw his head back as he released his seed all over Deidara's stomach and let out a loud moan, "Oh..my..god..Deidara..." Wanting it to last Deidara pushed up harder again making Itachi yell his name again. The blond kept doing it until he finally had his own release up into the raven's tight cavern and he whispered out Itachi's name and a I love you.

After they had calm down a bit Itachi leaned over and kissed Deidara, "You are really good.."

Deidara laughed a bit and said, "Thanks but you are better." Itachi let him slide out and the two of them went and rinsed off in the shower.

"What can I wear to bed Itachi?" Deidara asked as he stood there in a towel. Itachi looked though his old drawers and found boxers and some extra pajamas for Deidara to wear. "I get to wear your clothes?"

Itachi smiled, "Well yeah..they should fit you." Deidara put on the pajamas and climb into bed with Itachi. "Well tomorrow is going to be a big day isn't it?" Itachi closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah so best to get some good sleep." Deidara kissed Itachi on the cheek and the raven did the same to him. They both said their I love you's and fell asleep.

* * *

~The Next Morning around 10 am~

Itachi woke to the sound of banging, and he could hear a muffled cry, "Nii-san..nii-san!" He crept out of bed and made sure to cover Deidara back up since he was still asleep. He went to the door and opened it up to have the sun and his little brother right in his face. "Man you are lazy! You should be getting up earlier then this!"

Itachi rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Sasuke..it is to early for all of this."

"Well wake up..Naruto is downstairs and I want you to see him before Deidara does. So come on." Sasuke was beaming ear to ear as he grabbed Itachi's hand and started to drag him downstairs. They got to the living room and there was the blond haired boy sitting on the couch with his back toward the two of them.

Sasuke ran over to him and told him to stay seated, "Come on over here nii-san.." Itachi didn't quiet understand what the deal was until he came around to see Naruto face to face. "Oh..my..gosh.."

"See this is why I was telling you that it will be easy for Deidara to talk to Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat down beside him and rubbed one of his hands on Naruto's belly.

Itachi was just in shock as he sat down on the love seat across from the two of them. "When...did this happen?"

"Oh..about five months ago..I was going to say something nii-san. But I so wanted to see the look on your face! And it was totally worth it." Sasuke began to laugh while Naruto just sat there with a smile on his face.

Naruto finally spoke up, "So Sasuke tells me that Deidara is like me. But yet he is a little unsure about things." Itachi nodded, "Yeah..he seems ok but I am not sure. We talked about going and getting him a test just to make sure he isn't."

Itachi couldn't help but stare at Naruto and wonder what Deidara might look like. "Big brother..big brother! It is not polite to stare." Itachi shook his head and apologized. Naruto just laughed and smiled at him, "Don't worry about it...so is he upstairs?"

"Yeah he is in my old room of course he might still be asleep though. I will go and get him." Itachi stood up but Naruto stood up as well. "No..that is ok. I know where your room is I will go and talk to him."

Naruto left the living room and headed upstairs. Sasuke decided to tease Itachi a little more while they were alone. "I beat you to it didn't I..nii-san?" Itachi stuck his nose up that didn't matter to him, what matters in what Deidara wants. "Oh hush it..foolish little brother."

"I got to admit though..I am rather nervous about all this." Sasuke tone had went down to a serious one. "It is hard enough we get looks from everyone in the village but now...this has made things worse."

Itachi understood where his brother was coming from. After things had happened their family was pretty much outcasts so they had moved outside of Konoha. They were still close enough to get things that they needed but far enough to where no one could really bother them.

"Well..are we still planning on going out and doing some things?" Itachi asked to help lighten the mood again.

"Oh yeah! You haven't seen Konoha in nine years now nii-san! There should be some people that will be excited to see you again."

The older raven gave out a little laugh, "I guess we will see about that."

* * *

Naruto had made his way up to Itachi's room and slowly opened the door to see that there was some one still laying in the bed. He went into the room and closed the door behind him and sat on the bed and began to shake Deidara awake.

"Itachiii..I don't won't to get up yet..just five more minutes."

Naruto laughed a little bit, "Itachi isn't here..."

Deidara shot up like a rocket, "What! Did he leave me here!"

Naruto laughed a little harder, "No..no I am sorry if I scared you there...he is downstairs."

Deidara rubbed his eyes to see that there was another blond boy in the room with him. The other boy gave him a smile and a wave, "Hi there...my name is Naruto."

"Oh..you are Sasuke's boyfriend right...hi I am Deidara."

The two of the shook hands before Naruto bought up the subject. "I am here to talk to you about you being able to have children..because well.." He lend back enough so Deidara could see his belly.

Deidara eyes grew big he couldn't believe that he finally got to see someone that can actually do this too. "What..what does it feel like?"

"Well..it feels different..it is hard to describe in words. But if it starts to kick I can let you feel it it." Deidara was hoping to get more of a explanation but this was good enough for now I guess.

"Itachi and I are suppose to go and get a test for me today. To see if anything might have happened..I mean we only did it twice."

Naruto sighed, "Well..it only takes just once really...but me and Sasuke have been together for about four years now and it finally happened for us."

"Four years!"

"Well..I won't go into detail but we did things to prevent it..but if you started out with out doing anything then..there could be a possibility."

Deidara started to feel sick to his stomach this was a emotional roller coaster and he really wanted to find out an answer now! He got up out of the bed and grabbed some of his clothes, "I am going to get dressed, so we can get ready to go."

"Ok..I will go downstairs and tell Itachi for you." Naruto left Deidara there by himself for him to start to worry even more.

* * *

"Will you just shut up for once! What has gotten into you.."

Naruto could hear Itachi yelling at Sasuke, I guess he has finally gotten to him. He entered the living room to see Sasuke all in Itachi's face teasing him. Once Itachi noticed Naruto he stood up and ran over to him, "How is he?"

"He is fine..he is just getting dressed. I think he really wants to find out if he might be or not."

Itachi raced upstairs to get dressed too and check on Deidara. When he got to his room he found him sitting on the bed starring at the floor. Slowly he made his way up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Deidara?"

"I..I am so scared right now Itachi...I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Naruto...I mean that could be me...I need to know!" Itachi rubbed the blond's shoulders, "I know..let me get dressed and we will go and get a test ok."

Deidara nodded and waited for Itachi to come out of the bathroom. After everyone was dressed and ready to go the four of them left the house to walk to the front gates of Konoha.

Seeing the gates again bought memories back for Itachi...he hoped he wouldn't run into to many people that he use to know. He would hate to answer all their questions, and better yet he would hate for some one to jump him.

Deidara had a tight grip on Itachi's hand he needed some kind of support as they walked to one of the closet stores near the gate.

As soon as they walked in everyone in the store turned to look at the four of them. "Great..we are not even in here for fifteen seconds and people are looking." Sasuke said out of irritation.

Naruto rubbed the side of his arm with his fingers and leaned into to whisper, "Come on..we will go somewhere else in the store, and let Itachi and Deidara shop by themselves."

"That sounds like a good idea...we will just meet you outside ok nii-san?"

Itachi gave him a nod and him and Deidara went looking for the pharmacy aisle. When they found it, Itachi had to make a three sixty turn into the previous aisle.

"What is wrong Itachi..the aisle is right there." Deidara asked with a puzzled look.

Itachi spoke in a small tone, "Kakashi is over there..just wait a bit." Breathing slowly Itachi waited for about ninety seconds before turning the corner and running right into the person he wanted to avoid.

"Is that you Itachi!" The half masked man asked.

"Yes..hey there Kakashi."

"I had heard though the grape vine and by that I mean Sasuke..that you were around here some where. And who is this that you got with you?" Kakashi asked pointing toward Deidara who was still clinging hard to Itachi's hand.

"This is the love of my life..Deidara." Itachi said flat out.

Kakashi was taken aback but yet he knew about how Itachi was, "It is nice to meet you..I hope we can catch up sometime soon Itachi..I will leave you too alone."

"See you later..." Itachi watched as Kakashi turned down another aisle. The two of them went looking for what they needed and found it. Of course checking out was not fun as the person behind the counter gave both of them a weird look. But none of that matters now..they were going to find something out when they got home.

They made their way outside and found that both Naruto and Sasuke were standing there waiting for them. "Did you get one Deidara?"

"Of course he did Sasuke..quit butting into other people's business." Itachi huffed out as he gave Sasuke a push to the shoulder.

"Can we please go home now Itachi.." Deidara asked you could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Yeah..come on let's get this all over with."

For Deidara the walk back to the old house of Itachi's was like a seven mile hike he never thought they were going to make it or not. Not wasting much time Deidara sprinted to the bathroom leaving the others in the dust. They followed him upstairs to Itachi's room and waited for him to come out.

Itachi started to fidget with his fingers this was nerve racking. About ten minutes later Itachi could hear crying in the bathroom, he went to the locked door and knocked. "It is ok, Deidara..please don't cry.." He thought for sure that Deidara had found out it was negative and was upset about it. He felt the door coming unlocked and there was Deidara in tears hold the test in his hands.

"I am not crying because it is negative Itachi..." He held it up so the raven could see that it was in fact positive!

"Are you sure this is not a false positive?"

"I toke both of them that were in the box and they both said positive!"

Itachi felt his knees grow weak, "I..I'm..going to..be..a..a.a..dddad?" Deidara smiled though his happy tears and said, "Yes! And I am going to be a mom."

"Yeah for nii-san! He has finally become a man!"

Itachi thought about yelling at Sasuke but let this one slide as he hugged Deidara a little to tight. Though all the excitement Naruto felt his own baby kick, "Deidara..come here it is kicking now!"

Deidara gave Itachi a kiss before making his way to feel Naruto's belly, as soon as he touched he felt it. "Itachi..come here you got to feel this."

Naruto gave a nod for Itachi to touch too, "Oh wow..that is something different." Itachi said as he felt another hard kick.

"I am so happy for you too, you two should really stick around so we can share in your joy." Naruto suggested.

Deidara looked at Itachi to see what he thought about all this, "I don't know..let's just take things day by day."

"We will leave you two alone now...come on Sasuke." Sasuke followed right behind Naruto and left the two soon to be parents by themselves.

Itachi still had the test in his hand he looked at it again and let out a little laugh, "This is amazing...I know we can do this."

Deidara gave him a smile, "I believe we can too."

They just stood there and hugged one another and stared at the positive test. This was going to be another interesting chapter to their lives.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh my goodness! It has happened! =0 I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! The next one I will do, will have a time skip in it..don't know how far yet..but we will see. _

_How was the lemon in this chapter? I thought it would be fun to switch their roles and everything since Deidara was kind of nervous about becoming pregnant. _

_Did I surprise anyone with Naruto? I hope so. I will have to go searching for baby names now! If some one knows a good site please send me a link. _

_Thanks so much for reading, keep sending your feedback to me. It keeps me going! See you in chapter 15  
_


	15. Chapter 15 Sickness and Surprises

**A/N: **_Oh my goodness...it has been a while since I have updated! I really do hope none of you are mad._

_I was just having issues on how I wanted to take my story...but I think I got an idea finally of how I want to do things._

_So just hang on to your seats, and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I use in my story._

_This story is just for all those fans of ItachiXDeidara._

* * *

_**~Chapter 15 Sickness and Surprises~**_

Itachi was sleeping soundly until he heard his name being yelled out from the bathroom. He turned over and slowly crept out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Sitting on the floor looking rather flushed was Deidara. Itachi always felt sorry for him since he has to go though all this morning sickness.

"What do you need Deidara?" Itachi asked has he knelt down to his level. "Can you hand me that pony tail holder on the sink?" He asked in a weak voice. Itachi stood up and grabbed it but not fast enough though as he felt Deidara push him out of the way.

He kept his back turned until he heard him flush the toilet, seeing some one else do that kind of thing made him a little sick too. He turned around to see that Deidara had ended up getting his hair dirty.

"Umm...I think it might be good if you got in the shower and washed your hair." Itachi watched as Deidara became frustrated and then he started to cry. "Why..why does this have to happen to me!"

Itachi made his way over and turned on the shower for him, even though it has been almost a month now it has been a roller coaster ride for the both of them. He always tried to help out any little way that he could, but of course most of it was on Deidara.

Itachi helped him get undressed and helped him into the shower. He made sure to stay in the bathroom just in case he needed him for something. After he was done he helped him get dressed and blow dried his hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail for him.

"Do you feel like eating anything at all?" Itachi asked as he put Deidara back into bed. Deidara nodded but yet he didn't know what he wanted...better yet what could he keep down! "I will go and look for you something just stay here ok." Itachi covered him up and left to go down stairs to the kitchen.

"Nii-san! How are you this morning?" Sasuke asked as he slapped his hand on his brother's shoulder. Itachi let out a little grunt before answering, "I am fine...what do you want?"

"Oh nothing really...how is Deidara this morning? I guess he is still getting sick huh?" Itachi nodded as he kept looking the cabinets looking for something for Deidara to eat.

"Well it won't be long before that is over with...and then you will start seeing other things change." Itachi stopped after hearing this and turned to look at his brother.

"What do you mean by change?" Sasuke felt a little laugh coming on but held it in. "Well he might become more emotional then normal...and well..you can most likely kiss the sex good bye for a while too."

Itachi let out a sigh, a more emotional Deidara...that will be something else to see and to handle. Why in the world did he have to bring the sex part up for? That was kind of a last thing on Itachi's mind right now...but he hadn't thought about it.

Sasuke stood there and looked at Itachi waiting for him to say something, "You ok nii-san?" Itachi slowly nodded and went back to finding something to eat for Deidara. He figured that maybe letting him eat soup and crackers was the best thing for him. He made his way back up to his room with the hot bowl and crackers on a tray.

He sat on the bed with him and started to feed Deidara since he was feeling rather weak. "Come on Deidara, you got to eat a little something if you can." Deidara toke each bite that Itachi gave him and slowly chewed it and prayed that it was going to stay down.

Deidara ate about four or five bites before he stopped Itachi from feeding him the next bite he got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Itachi shook his head and walked to the bathroom door, "Are you going to finish the soup that I made?" After Deidara was done he just shook his head. Itachi let out a sigh and started to finish off what was left in the bowl. He had a feeling that he was going to be doing a lot of this.

Itachi had finished everything that was in the bowl when Deidara came back and laid down in the bed. Itachi laid down beside him too and started to rub Deidara's belly hoping that he could help out some way. He whispered in his ear, "All of this will be over soon and you will be back to your normal self..and you will be able to eat some of your favorite things again."

Deidara snuggled up into Itachi's chest and tried to hold back his tears, "I really do hope so...this is just so annoying." Itachi stroked the blond's hair and just held him until he felt him fall asleep once again.

* * *

**~End of the Fourth Month and Early Into the Fifth Month~**

Around the time that Deidara was in his fourth month going on to the fifth month of the pregnancy, Naruto was ready to give birth. Naruto had told Deidara that he could come if he wanted so he could see what exactly goes on.

And today was that day..."Come on here up you two! Naruto is already there at the hospital and I don't want to miss this!" Sasuke was standing at the front door yelling for the others to come on. Itachi was a little bit of head of Deidara helping him come down the stairs and when they made it to the bottom Itachi was sure to tell Sasuke that he shouldn't be yelling so much.

But Sasuke didn't care this was a big day for him...he was going to be a dad today!

The three of them made it to the hospital and ran into Lady Tsunade. Sasuke was a nervous wreck as he asked her what room he was in and if he could see him. She gladly told them what room he was in and they all went up to see how he was doing.

Sasuke went in first and Itachi was about to go in as well when he felt Deidara pull at his shirt. His baby blue eyes looked so scared but yet he had that glow to him. He was already showing a lot really and he always had one hand on his stomach.

"What is the matter?" Itachi asked as he grabbed one of Deidara's hand.

Deidara started to fiddle with his hair like he always would do when he was scared or nervous. "I don't know if I can handle this Itachi? I have read and been told that this is going to hurt!" No sooner had he said that they heard Naruto belt out a yell. Itachi knew right off the bat...that yell just had to come out at a time like this.

He put one arm around the blond's shoulder and placed his other hand on top of Deidara's belly. "It will be ok..you will have me with you and everything will be fine ok. So come on let's go and check on Naruto, and then we will go and sit in the lobby ok." Deidara gave him a nod and squeezed Itachi's hand.

They walked in to found out that Naruto was still in the middle of labor, he had made it so far to about six centimeters. Sasuke was a mess you can tell as he stood there holding on to Naruto's hand that he was feeling rather jumpy and excited at the same time.

Itachi thought it would be best to make his little brother get some air, "Naruto how about we let Deidara stay with you for a little while, but don't worry we will be back before anything big happens." Sasuke protested to this but Itachi helped push him out of the room.

Naruto let out a long sigh after the two of them left, "I am so glad Itachi did that."

Deidara was surprised to hear that, "Really? I thought you wanted him here?"

"Oh I do...but seeing his face like that just makes me more nervous and scared. I mean look at all I am going though! I don't need to help coach him a long too." Naruto let out a little laugh. "You will most likely feel the same way when it is your turn."

Deidara sat down on the edge of the bed and just had to ask, "Does it hurt as bad as they say?"

Naruto's eyes got rather big, "Umm..well since they are coming more frequently it hurts a lot more...which one is coming now.." Deidara stood up from the bed as he watched Naruto start to breathe a little faster and he could see the pain across his face. It was over in about a minute or so and Deidara was already hoping that Itachi would come back soon.

"So have you found out what you are even having yet?" Naruto asked after he had calmed down.

Deidara shook his head, "No...I know that things are good, but as for the sex of the baby no I don't. Do you know yours?"

Naruto had a little smile on his face, "Yeah I do..I have known for a while now. I just never told Sasuke. I wanted it to be a surprise."

A surprise Deidara thought, that might be fun not knowing what they were going to have. Naruto had three more contractions before Itachi and Sasuke showed up again with the doctor right behind them.

Itachi motioned for Deidara to follow him out of the room while the doctor checked Naruto. "So how did it go with the two of you?"

They sat down in some chairs that were in the hallway, "Fine really, found out that Naruto knows the sex of the baby but hasn't told your brother."

"Oh he does..well hopefully it will be what they wanted and everything." Deidara put his hand on Itachi's thigh, "Would you want to know? Or would you rather be surprised?"

Itachi had to think about that for a minute, "I..I haven't thought about it. I am just happy if you are healthy and so is the baby that is all that matters to me."

Deidara smiled, "That is a good answer my love." He leaned over and gave Itachi a passionate kiss on his lips. Itachi was surprised he even did that, he hadn't really had any contact with him since he got pregnant. He thought he was going to be able to hold out...but the way he just kissed him...Itachi just stared at him and looked him over wishing that he could do something about this sudden urge.

"Since it is going to be a while why don't we go and look at the other babies in the nursery?" Deidara asked he thought it would be fun to go and see all the other babies. Itachi gave him a smile and put his thoughts on hold. The two of them went down the hall to see all the other babies.

Before they made it around the corner they could hear all the cries that were coming from inside the nursery. Deidara put his hand on the glass and looked at each individual baby laying there, they were all precious and cute in their own little ways.

"What do you think Itachi? Aren't they cute?" Itachi scanned the nursery, "Yeah they are but ours will be more cute." Deidara let out a little shy giggle and bumped his hip against Itachi's. The two of them just stood there holding each others hands and looking at all the babies that were either wide awake crying or the ones that where sound asleep.

They were soon joined by Sasuke who was out of breath but yet had the most biggest smile on his face, "I..am..a..daddy!"

Deidara smiled and clapped his hands together and asked, "Did you guys have a boy or is it a girl?"

Sasuke didn't answer he just pointed into the nursery as on of the nurses put the baby in the glass crib and rolled it to the window so they could see.

Deidara and Itachi looked at the new little baby in front of them and to their surprise it was a boy. The baby had a big thick head of black hair like Sasuke and since he was wide awake you could tell that he had blue eyes just like Naruto.

Sasuke was full of pride as he stood there looking at his new baby boy, "I am so glad that he has my looks."

Itachi rolled his eyes his brother was full of himself. "He might look like you..but what are you going to do if he has the personality of Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "Oh dear lord please...I don't mind if he is funny but don't be exactly like Naruto now..."

Itachi laughed, "Knowing your luck Sasuke...he will just be like Naruto and yet you will still love him anyways."

Sasuke smiled his brother was right he loved Naruto and if his new son was like him he would love him even more.

"So how is Naruto doing Sasuke?" Deidara asked since no one brought him up yet.

"Oh he is asleep right now, and I don't blame him either. I think I would want to sleep for days after doing everything he just did."

They stood there for a couple of more minutes just starring at the new born. Before the silences was broken again by Deidara. "So what are you going to name him?"

Sasuke smiled, "Oh that is really easy, Sasuke Jr." Itachi shook his head again, "I wonder if Naruto knows about this."

"No not yet nii-san...but I think he will go for it." Sasuke said with a even bigger smile.

"Well my foolish little brother, I think me and Deidara are going to go back to the house now."

"Ok nii-san, you guys can get to hold the baby and everything once we come home."

Deidara got excited, "I would love to do that!" Itachi watched Deidara as his face lit up with the thought of holding the new baby, it was nice to see Deidara in a good mood for once.

It had been a long day and they wanted some time to rest. So the two of them went back to the house together. Itachi sat down on their bed and watched as Deidara got his stuff together to take a shower.

"So this has been a fun day today hasn't it?"

Deidara nodded as he walked into the bathroom, "And just think in about four more months we will be in that same kind of spot."

Itachi looked at him and smiled and waited for him to close the door before falling over on the bed to stare at the ceiling. He wished this was already over with, Deidara just wasn't really the same anymore it seemed like. It just seems like all that was on his mind was babies. And Itachi was starting to feel rather lonely.

Things went the way they have been for the past five months, they both got ready for bed and gave each other a kiss and that was it.

But not to tonight Itachi wanted to do something and he was going to do it some how, he needed to cure his loneliness. He pressed his body up against the back side of Deidara and wrapped his arm around him. He moved his hair out of the way and started to kiss his neck and his cheek.

"Oh come on Itachi...I am not in the mood right now."

Itachi rolled his eyes and jerked his body back over to his side of the bed and let out a big huff, "You are never in the mood anymore Deidara, you treat me like I am the plague or something." He hated this and he didn't know how much longer he was going to hang on.

Deidara turned over to look at him, "I do not treat you that way! I mean look at me Itachi..I am not what you call attractive right now!"

Itachi turned over to face him, "I could care less what you look like right now! I love you know matter how you look. But I need some kind of attention too, I haven't even gotten anything for the past five months now."

Deidara started to feel guilty but yet he wasn't ever in the mood to do anything. "Well if you waited this long then there is no harm in you waiting until things are over with."

Itachi was taken aback, "There are other ways that I can get what I want...and that doesn't mean I have to get it from you."

With that Itachi got out of bed and grabbed his pillow, "Good night Deidara...hope you enjoy your time alone."

Itachi slammed the door behind him and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Deidara slipped back under the covers and pulled them up over his mouth. Itachi had never talked to him like that before and it hurt his feelings. He would just die if Itachi went out and cheated on him, and worse thing of all it would be all his fault. He wanted to get up and go apologize to him but he felt like he was the one that should be apologized to. I mean he was going though all this not Itachi. So Deidara ended up crying himself to sleep..and he wondered what Itachi was thinking.

The couch his parents had was so totally uncomfortable and Itachi was just laying there wide awake. He was thinking of what exactly he could do. Did he want to go back upstairs and apologize or did he really want to go though with his threat. He weighed out his options and decided that he was going to do something else.

Granted it was going to be a little mean but...it should work some how. Itachi put a big smile on his face happy that he had come up with this little idea. He was going to teach Deidara a lesson, one that he was never going to forget.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh no Itachi is feeling lonely and he now has some sort of plan to get back at Deidara..._

_You will have to read Chapter 16 to find out what his evil little plan is!_

_But I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I feel rather bad making you guys wait so long. =(_

_But please send me your feedback and comments and let know what you think. Thank you.  
_


	16. Chapter 16 More Than One

**A/N: **_Well some of you were rather upset with my last chapter =o Sorry about that...but this chapter explains everything though._

_But this is another chapter full of surprises. Because I now know how I am going to end this story. Still trying to decided if I want a happy ending or a tragic one._

_But enjoy this new chapter! _

_I do not own the characters from Naruto._

_

* * *

**~Chapter 16 More Then One~**  
_

Itachi couldn't really sleep on the uncomfortable couch so he was up rather early then anyone else in the house. He crept up to his bedroom to see that Deidara was still sound asleep. He went and grabbed some clothes and went and toke himself a shower.

He let the warm water hit himself in the face and started to think his plan though. He had it all plan out to where he knew that Deidara wouldn't have a clue at to what was going on. He finished up and was drying himself off when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to see that it was Deidara, he didn't say a word to him just slid out of the way to let him into the bathroom. But Deidara didn't move to come into the bathroom. He just stood there in the door way watching as Itachi got himself dressed.

Still not saying one word Itachi walked by the blond like he wasn't even there. Deidara could feel the coldness coming from him as he walked by. He felt like crying it was the worst feeling ever but yet he was not going to apologize.

Itachi made his way downstairs and got on the phone to call up Kakuzu about the money that the Akatsuki still owned them. Deidara was half way down the steps when he heard Itachi talking on the phone. He sat down on one of the steps and listen to the conversation the best he could.

"Look..I know we haven't been there but we..."

"I need it now...can you bring it to me now?"

"Where do you want me to meet you at?"

"Yeah I know where that place is.."

"Alright I will see you then."

Deidara heard Itachi hang up the phone and he walked downstairs to where he was. "Where are you going?" Itachi looked at him with a blank stare, "I am going to go and meet some one about something." The raven sat down and started to put on his shoes.

"So you are not going to be here when Naruto and Sasuke come with the baby?" Deidara asked as he came up behind him. "No..but I will be back later though."

"When is later Itachi?" The blond asked with a little more force behind his voice.

"Later is just later Deidara...what is with the fourth degree from you?"

"Fine..just be that way stay out all day and all night for all I care!" Deidara had enough of the raven's attitude he said what he did and walked away from him.

Itachi didn't think twice he opened up the door and made sure to slam it as hard as he could. He had to get somethings done even if it meant hurting Deidara.

He had some time to kill before he had to meet up with Kakuzu so Itachi decided to go to one of the local bars that where in town. Granted he wasn't much of a drinker but he needed a place to where he could cool his head off.

He found a nice place to visit and went in an sat at the end of the bar and ordered himself a drink. In the back of his mind he was hoping that this whole exchange would go down smoothly.

* * *

Deidara had gotten himself upset again and was crying up a storm when he heard some one come though the front door. Not thinking about it he thought it would be Itachi so he ran to it to see it wasn't Itachi. It was actually Naruto and Sasuke with their new baby boy.

Deidara wiped the tears off his face and gave them a smile. "Oh it is you two! And you bought along the new bundle of joy huh?"

"Yes we did." Naruto said with a smile as he slowly handed the baby to Deidara to hold. "And he is not Sasuke Jr. either."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Deidara let out a little laugh. Sasuke must have gotten told off about that name. "So what is his name now?"

"Go ahead and tell him Sasuke.." Naruto said in a teasing voice.

Sasuke let out a little sigh since he was defeated, "Reizo."

Deidara looked down at the little bundle he was holding and gave a little smile, "That works for him."

They went into the living room to sit down when Sasuke began looking around for Itachi. "So where is big brother anyway Deidara?"

The blond let out a huff, "He left to go meet some one...who I don't really know because he didn't say. He just left me here."

"But what is with the attitude in your voice though?" Naruto wondered.

"We had a fight last night..Itachi ended up sleeping down here on the couch by himself...and the whole fight was rather stupid..but I think he is thinking of cheating on me though."

Sasuke stood up and started to head for the door. Naruto yelled out to him, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to go find him and tell him how stupid he is! He has to be out of his mind to even think about doing something like this."

Naruto and Deidara listen to the door being shut and just sat and looked at each other. Sasuke on the other hand was steaming mad as he started to pick up on his brother's trail. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say but he was going to give him a mouth full though.

He ended up finding out where he was and saw his older brother sitting at the end of the bar staring out into space. He marched right up to him and hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Ouch! Gosh Sasuke you didn't have to hit me in the head."

"I think some one should hit you in the head because you sure as heck lost your mind!"

Itachi just looked at him and rolled his eyes his little brother didn't understand anything. Sasuke sat down on the stool beside him and started to give him a lecture.

"Why are you thinking of cheating on Deidara for? I thought he was the love of your life? I mean he is carrying your own child! Itachi! What are you thinking about?"

Itachi was still staring straight ahead, he glanced up to look at the clock on the wall before turning to his brother. "That is none of your business, and yes he is, and I do know that. And what I am thinking about is none of your business either."

Sasuke was dumb founded what in the world was going on in that crazy head of his brother's. "Itachi..what are you going to do?"

"I am going to leave that is what I am going to do...I have to go meet someone." Itachi stood up and pointed a finger in Sasuke's face. "And don't you dare follow me either."

Sasuke just watched as his brother left the bar leaving him there to pay the bill. He was thinking about following but yet Itachi's bite was way worse then his bark. So Sasuke decided the best thing was to go back to the house.

* * *

Itachi made it out to the spot he was suppose to be at right on time. But yet he had beaten Kakuzu there which was rather odd, he thought for sure that he would already be there.

"I would have never thought that I would get to see you again..." A familiar voice came out of no where and Itachi turned around to see that it wasn't Kakuzu either.

"Speechless I see? I guess that is to be expected since we haven't seen each other in such a long time."

Itachi toke a step closer to the man, "What are you doing here? I thought that I was going to be meeting Kakuzu here not you...Madara."

"When Kakuzu told Pain that you had called he in return told me about it. And I just had to come and pay you a visit. I mean it has been so long since we got to talk like this."

Itachi wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Look I came here to get my money and that is all I came here for."

Madara toke a step closer to him, "Well that is too bad..because well...there is a couple of reasons it is bad for you."

Itachi cocked up his eye brow at the statement he knew that Madara wasn't the best person to trust. "What do you mean?"

"Well...one I don't have your money with me, because you are not going to get it. And two I need you to come back with me." Madara said with a grin on his face.

"I am not going any where with you...I have other things I have to worry about."

"Well that is to bad..because last I heard you were with Deidara right?"

Itachi nodded but stayed on his guard.

"What would you say that if you don't come back with me...I will just go and kill him now?"

Itachi choked on his own breath. He couldn't just up and leave Deidara and then he has this other problem that Madara would kill him. Gah this plan was just going down the drain fast!

"What is your choice? Because I am only going to get you the next thirty seconds to decide!"

Itachi's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. Was there a way around this? Could he just kill Madara right here? What will Deidara think? What about the baby?

"Time is up Uchiha..what is your answer?"

Deidara's safety was more important then his own right now. "Fine I will go with you."

"Excellent choice..come closer to me." Itachi did as he was told as he felt himself slowly being sucked into another dimension.

It was over rather quick and he looked around to see that he was in a dark area that the only light was a candle.

"Make yourself at home." Madara said as he toke off his Akatsuki jacket.

Itachi looked around himself to see the only thing he could do was sit on the floor so he did so. "What is it that you want anyways?"

"Answers! I just want answers Itachi." Madara came over and sat down in front of him.

"Answers? Answers to what exactly?" Itachi had no idea where this was going to head.

"I want to know what happened to your baby Itachi."

The raven felt a shiver go down his spine, where in the world did this come from?

"How..I mean...what are you talking about? I never had a baby!" Itachi stuttered out.

Madara could read it in his face he was lying to him. "Don't lie to me Itachi...I know a lot more then you think I do. And I know you went and had that baby but you gave him or her away didn't you!"

"I never had a child! You got the wrong person! I can't even have children!"

Madara pushed Itachi backwards so he could get on top of him and pin him down. "You are still lying to me...if you are going to lie to me then I will just have to take extreme measures until you talk."

Itachi started to struggle but held his ground about what he was saying. "I don't have a child! Now let me go!"

Madara shook his head and hit the raven in the head with a near by rock to knock him out.

* * *

It was hours before Itachi woke up, his head was killing him. But something else was wrong he was tied up his wrist where bounded to the top of a bed post while his feet where tied together. He started to remember who bought him here as he started to pull at the ropes that were around his wrists.

"It is not going to work so you can just stop."

"Why are you doing this to me...I told you before you got the wrong person." Itachi could barely see the outline of Madara as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He stepped closer so Itachi was able to see him more by the flickering of the candles that were in the room.

"You can keep lying to me all you want too. But I know that you do have another child out there. And if you don't tell me I will ended up doing something much more worse." Madara sat down on the side of the bed and stroked his fingers against Itachi's cheek. He pulled away in disgust not wanting him to be as close as he was to him.

"So you going to talk or am I going to have to leave you here for a couple of days to give me an answer?"

Itachi just stuck his nose up, he wasn't going to tell him anything. Madara had enough he let out a sigh and just left Itachi there tied up to bed.

* * *

It had been four whole days since the last time Deidara saw Itachi and he was beginning to worry. What if he really did just go out and find some one else? But what if something terrible has happened to him? Deidara didn't really want to believe anything that his mind was telling him. He just wanted to see Itachi again and hopefully make up with him too.

Feeling down and depressed he decided to go and just take a walk to help clear his head of things. No one was home at all so the whole house felt rather lonely. Just as he opened the door he was surprised to see that some one was on the other side. A familiar face no doubt, the man with the spiral mask and the one guy that Deidara did not want to see.

"Senpi! It has been such a long time! I am so glad that I finally found you!" Tobi went to give him a hug but stopped when he noticed that Deidara wasn't the same he was bigger. He bent over in a curious manner and poked at his belly. "Senpi...what is this? Have you been eating to many dangos?"

Deidara felt a wave of anger go over him, "No Tobi...I have not done nothing like that."

Tobi was quiet for a second before blurting out, "Oooh! I get it..I forgot you and Itachi got together...so you are going to be a mommy now Senpi?"

The blond could feel his energy just drain out from each statement that Tobi was saying. "Yes...I am going to be a mommy soon, in four months at least...now I would love to stay a chat but I was about to go for a walk."

Tobi clapped his hands together, "Oh can I come to senpi? I wanted to talk to you about something?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him before gesturing that he could come along too.

"So how much do you love Itachi, Deidara-senpi?"

Deidara looked down at the ground as they walked, "I don't know anymore...I thought he loved me a lot but yet..he was willing to cheat on me."

Tobi put his hand on the blond's shoulder, "Aww..that is to bad...but yet that makes things better though."

"What do you mean it makes things a lot better?" Deidara was at a lost for words since he never heard Tobi talk this way before.

Tobi's voice ended up changing. "No time for small talk anymore Deidara. You are coming with me." Not wanting to hurt Deidara in anyway Madara put him in a genjustu and brought him to where he was holding Itachi.

He put Deidara in the room right next to Itachi's and Madara brought him out of the genjutsu. Deidara opened his eyes to notice that he was in a dim lighted room tied to a chair and he was about to say something when he had a gag put over his mouth.

After his eyes adjusted he noticed it was Tobi that was doing this to him. He tried to mumble out some words but Tobi just shook his head at him and put his finger up to his lips and whispered. "I know this is quiet a shock..but you are in for more of a surprise." He ended up taking off his mask revealing to Deidara who he really was.

The blond's eyes turned big as saucers, "Listen to me Deidara...I have your precious Itachi on the other side of this wall. And you are going to be able to hear everything that is said. And I want you to listen very closely too. Because like it or not you are going to be my leverage."

Deidara shook his head he didn't know what to think this was going all to fast, I mean how in the world could Madara be still alive this was just crazy! "Just be quiet and listen ok." Madara turned around and walked out of the room and went to talk to Itachi again.

It had been four days since he had checked on himself, but yet he had people come to feed him and do whatever else needed to be done. Itachi was asleep when Madara walked into the room, he made his way quietly over to him and climb up on top of him. Feeling this Itachi woke up and yelled out Deidara's name.

"Nope...that is not who it is.." Madara said in a teasing manner.

Itachi started to jerk his body to make him get off of him but it wasn't working so well. "So you ready to talk now? Are you ready to tell me exactly what you did with that child of yours?"

"I said it once and I will say it again! I never had a child! Now get off of me and let me go!"

Madara shook his head and made his fingers walk up the raven's chest. "No can do...because you are going to tell me or else I will just take your new child."

Itachi froze and could feel his mouth getting dry. Madara giggled at the sight of him, he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Aww..yes...I know about your new child that is coming. Because I bought Deidara here with me. He is right next door hearing all of this." Madara grabbed Itachi's chin in a tight grip. "Now..what are you going to choose? Me finding your other child that you had over a year ago? Or do I just wait for your Deidara to have his and take that one?"

"Neither!" Itachi said in a low growl.

Madara let a long and heavy sigh, "Why..why do you have to make things so complicated for yourself Itachi? If you are going to be this way then you can just stay here. Deidara on the other hand will be taken care of so don't worry. I would hate for something to happen to that unborn child. I mean I know you still carry that gene with you. So there is a possibility that the child will be born with the eternal mangekyo sharingan."

"That is all you wanted?" Itachi screamed at him.

"All that and more...I can't stay like this forever you know..I need some other body to take over. And I thought that I would take the one that you had with Pain...but since you clam you never had it then..I just take the next best thing." Madara got up from the bed and started to walk toward the door.

"We have four more months to wait...maybe one of theses days you will actually tell me something."

Itachi still knew in the back of his mind he was never going to tell him nothing. But he wanted to see Deidara so he had to ask, "Can I please..see Deidara?"

Madara shook his head, "Not right now you can't...but maybe one of theses days I will let you. For now you can talk to him though the wall. I will be sure to untie him and take the gag of his mouth as well."

With that Madara slammed the door shut behind him and went to talk to Deidara once again. He walked in with a big smile on his face. "See what did I tell you? Now I am a man of my word so I will take good care of you. And you won't be tied up like Itachi is...but you will be locked up in this room."

Deidara started to squirm in his chair as Madara toke out the gag and untied him from the chair. Soon as he was free Deidara went straight for the wall and yelled out to Itachi on the other side of the wall.

"Itachi! Are you ok?"

Hearing his voice even though it was though a wall made Itachi's heart melt, he wanted to say so many things right then and there. But he was just happy to even hear him again.

"Deidara! I am fine! Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and the baby!"

Madara let out a little evil laugh, "He is right you know...you got to worry about yourself. But I will leave you two alone to talk though your problems." Madara left the two of them to sort things out.

Deidara put both of his hands over his belly almost like he was shielding it there was just no way this was going to happen.

"Deidara...Deidara listen to me please!"

"Itachi..I want to say that I am..."

"Don't you dare say it before me!"

Deidara felt tears coming to his eyes as he hugged the wall, he pressed his ear up to wall and listen to what Itachi had to say to him.

"I am sorry...you will never know how sorry I am about this! I didn't want it to end up like this. I was never going to cheat on you!"

Itachi had to take a breath and hold back his own tears.

"I was just going to make you mad at me so you wouldn't know what my plans where..."

"Plans? What are you talking about Itachi?"

"I didn't want us to live with my parents when the new baby came so I went looking for a place and found something nice. But we didn't have enough money so that is why I called Kakuzu to get the money we were owned."

Deidara couldn't believe it he would have never imagined Itachi having an idea like this.

"That is who I was on the phone with...but when I went to meet him it was Madara instead. And now he thinks that I had a child..when I have not had one!"

"Itachi..I can't believe this...I mean what are we going to do? I am so scared.."

Itachi could hear that Deidara had started to cry and he wanted so badly to be in that other room to hold him.

"I know you are scared..so am I...but we will get though this one way or another ok...just trust me..I know it might be hard too but when it comes to your safety I always put that first."

Deidara dug his nails into the wall and slowly clawed at it wishing there was a way to get to Itachi.

"Itachi..."

"I love you...Deidara!"

The blond wiped his tears from this eyes before responding.

"I love you too...Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope I cleared things up for some people when it came to Itachi's plan. I could never be that mean to poor Deidara.  
_

_And did Itachi actually have a child? You will have to find out in Chapter 17 _

_Also I know I kind of made Madara sound like Orochimaru, lol but in the end it will work with my story. _

_Oh and for Naruto and Sasuke's baby name it means Cool, Calm and Well groomed. _

_But thanks for reading and be sure to review and send me feedback. It is much appreciated.  
_


	17. Chapter 17 More Secrets and More Pain

**A/N: **_Well it is time to get things going again..I won't say to much. But a little reminder, Itachi and Deidara are both in Madara's hideout. Itachi is being accused of having a child, while Deidara is being treated like royalty. _

_Have fun reading the following chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it._

_I do not own the characters of Naruto.  
_

* * *

_**~Chapter 17 More Secrets And More Pain~**_

Madara had pretty much kept his word about giving Deidara the best care, unlike poor Itachi who was always tied up. It had be almost three months since Madara had taken the two of them in, and Deidara was in his seven and half month.

Each day was the same thing, get up and eat, stay in the room all day talking though the walls, eat, talk some more, eat, take a bath, and talk, and then eventually fall asleep.

There were a few days when Deidara could hear Madara asking Itachi those grilling questions to make him talk. But Itachi was holding on strong even though Madara had tried every trick in the book to get him to talk. From trying to talk, to even putting him in a illusion, but one thing he never tried yet was physical abuse.

It was heart breaking hearing those conversations because Deidara could hear the strain and the pleading in Itachi's voice each and every time. After each conversation Deidara always made sure to calm Itachi down after Madara had left. Even though the only thing he could do was talk it seemed like it always made Itachi feel better.

* * *

It was late one night and Deidara was sound asleep in bed, when he heard some rustling in Itachi's room. He got up from bed and pressed his ear next to the wall to hear what he could.

"I am tried of you not telling me anything...I have tried to play nice and waited for you to tell me. But it seems that it isn't going to work anymore. So we are going to do more drastic measures."

Deidara could hear Madara rough and very cold voice, but yet he couldn't hear Itachi. He then heard something being dragged along the floor so he went to his door to peak out of it's little window.

He had not seen Itachi in almost three months, but what he saw was not the same man. His hair was a mess and it was even longer then he normally wears it. But the biggest difference was he was skin and bones! Deidara could feel a shiver go down his spine when he saw him, was Madara even feeding him!

And why wasn't Itachi even telling him that he was getting smaller while he was over here getting fatter all the time. Granted he knew that he was having a child but...to do that to Itachi was just wrong.

Deidara wanted to scream for him, but Madara always got upset when he would try to butt in to their conversations. So he stared though the little window as long as he could until he couldn't see Itachi anymore.

"I wonder where they are taking him..."

He backed away from the door feeling so helpless that he couldn't do anything for him. All of the sudden the door came open and the guy that had been taking care of him walked in.

"Madara wants you to see something...so follow me, and don't try anything funny."

Deidara nodded and followed the man, was he going to take him to where Itachi was? He was hoping so, he wanted to see him. And he also wanted to yell at Madara for treating him this way.

He was taken up on to a balcony and when he looked over the other side he saw his poor Itachi chained to the wall with his eyes covered and a gag in his mouth.

"Itachi!" Itachi perked up a bit trying to figure out where exactly Deidara was, he started to pull at his chains but it was no use.

"Listen to me Deidara..." The blond knew that voice all to well. "I bought you here so you can see him...but that doesn't mean you get to talk. So stand there, be quiet and watch!"

The blond bit his bottom lip trying to hold in what he wanted to yell back and also his tears. He was in a helpless position, he knew he couldn't do anything really he had to think about himself and the baby. That is what Itachi would want as well, and he couldn't break that promise to him.

"Itachi...I have waited long enough for you to talk to me..I tried everything that wouldn't hurt you but now you leave me no choice. I will have to use force until you talk."

Madara grabbed a whip that was on the wall and made it make a loud cracking sound to show that he was serious.

"I will ask you one more time..." He walked up and pulled the gag down from Itachi's mouth and toke off his blind fold. "What did you do with the child that you had a year ago?"

Licking his dry lips Itachi grunted out, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Madara pulled back the whip and hit the raven hard across his side.

Deidara had to cover his ears from the scream that Itachi let out. This was not good..not good at all how far is this going to go?

"Do you still not know?"

The raven coughed a little bit and cracked a smile. Seeing this made Madara extremely frustrated and angry. He ended up hitting the raven so many times that he had lost count.

Deidara shut his eyes and covered his ears, hearing Itachi being in so much pain was heart wrenching. Why he thought to himself, why doesn't he just tell him...I mean he could lie he doesn't have to go though all of this.

After a while Itachi let out a low and long grunt and passed out. Opening his eyes Deidara looked down to see that he was in fact bleeding, and he was in so much pain.

He watched as Madara threw down the whip, "You are going to learn one way or another..I will get what I want." Madara walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. This was his chance! There had to be some way to get down without him hurting himself or the baby.

After looking around he saw that there was some steps on the other side, so he made his way over as fast as he could. When he got closer he finally really got to see what Itachi really looked like.

Deidara couldn't help but start crying as he slowly pushed Itachi's hair away from his face. He was just so fragile, hoping that he might wake up Deidara gave him a kiss on his forehead. The raven was cold and clammy.

Taking off his jacket that he always wore he started to clean up Itachi's wounds the best that he could. He had no idea how long he was going to have with him. Madara could be back at any second and they would be separated again.

"De..is..." Deidara stopped what he was doing and looked up to see that Itachi had come around a bit. He put his finger to his dry cracked lips and told him to be quiet.

"Yes it is me...I am here ok...just don't move to much."

Itachi tried to left his head up a bit, "Where is Madara?"

"Itachi...you got to be quiet don't worry about him right now...he is not here."

"Deidara...look at me please..."

As soon as the blond looked up he was taken into the nightmare realm, Itachi had enough strength to do this?

"Listen to me Deidara...I was hoping that we would get to see each other..but I didn't think it would be like this."

He turned around to the sound of Itachi's voice and there he was, as he always looked. He wasn't skin and bones but he had his muscle tone to him and he was just as sexy as the first time Deidara meet him.

"Why did you bring me here for?"

"This will be easier for me to explain, and also there is no way that Madara will know what I am about to tell you."

The fake Itachi toke a step forward toward the blond, "It is not easy for me to say this...but all of this is true."

Deidara felt like the floor had been removed from underneath him. "Then why...why are you not telling him?"

"Deidara is not that simple...what I am about to tell you..you have to keep to yourself. Madara can never know about any of this."

The blond slowly nodded, more secrets from Itachi...how many more things could he possible not know?

Deidara was put into a different scenery, but yet it was a familiar one. Itachi had put him in one of the old hideouts. As he stood there he heard crying so he followed the sound to Itachi's old bedroom. There he saw the raven sitting on the side of his bed holding something in his hand.

"I guess this place is familiar to you?" Deidara flinched at the sound of Itachi's voice. "But this is where it all started...I use to be like you Deidara. I could have children and this is the moment I found out I was going to have one of my own. But I knew I couldn't stay here though all the other members would judge me over this."

Deidara watched as things changed up again and he was watching Itachi talking to Pain.

"Why do you have to leave for Itachi?"

"There is something that has come up and I will be gone for at least a year...but I will be back though."

Deidara turned away his gaze he didn't want to see the two of them give their kiss goodbye. Things went black again and the fake Itachi was once again appeared in front of him.

"So I left..I went though a lot of things for those nine months. Ran into a few people here and there that helped me out and made sure that things were ok with the baby. But the worse was yet to come for me. My journey had taken me to village Hidden in the Clouds, and I was in the middle of the woods when my water broke."

Deidara was put right in the same woods that Itachi was at that certain time. The screams and moans that he could hear almost reminded him of what he had just heard. He couldn't really see anything just the back of Itachi's head.

"Things didn't really take long for me...I think I was in labor for a while and didn't even know it. But after about twenty minutes or so.."

Deidara all of the sudden heard a faint little cry that turned into a louder one.

"And there she was..the most beautiful little bundle I have ever seen. I knew what I had to do so I toke off my jacket and wrapped her up and cut the cord with one of my kunai's. I think she never really stopped crying I think she knew her fate, but I had to make a decision. Should I kill her and not let her suffer the wrath of being half a Uchiha and other half of a rinnegan user, or find her a home. I sat there for hours trying to think of what to do. After I was strong enough to get up and walk, I toke her to a near by village. I found a nice family and lied to them about the little bundle I was carrying. I had told them that I had found her and I wasn't able to take care of her myself. So the nice family that I had just meet decided to take her."

Deidara watched as the sad scene faded away. "I never got to name her...nor do I even know if she posses the rinnegan or the sharingan. I don't even know if she is alive or not. So to keep her safe I will not ever tell Madara where she is. Better yet I think it is safe that I don't even know where she is. But Deidara listen to me..I can't hold on much longer, don't say a word. We are going to get out of this mess one way or another...I..."

Deidara came out of the illusion to watch Itachi slowly close his eyes and mouth out to him the word promise. Itachi feel back unconscious once again and it was a good thing though too as Deidara could hear Madara coming back.

He gave Itachi one more kiss on the forehead before he made his way back up to where he was suppose to be. He watched as Madara had some of his helpers take Itachi down and carry him back to his room. Deidara's own care giver came back to get him and toke him back to his room as well.

When he got back he asked his care giver if he could talk to Madara for a minute. The man nodded and left to go next door to tell Madara that Deidara wanted to see him. Thoughts were racing though Deidara's mind like crazy he knew what he was going to do and what he was going to ask for. But will he get what he is asking for...that was the real question he could not answer.

"What is it that you want Deidara?" Madara asked as he leaned on the side of the open doorway.

"Why did you have to do that to him for? And what is up with him being so skinny! Are you not feeding him! You better answer me!"

Madara shook his head, "Tone Deidara...watch the tone..he doesn't want to eat...so what am I suppose to do about that? As for what I did...eh...I thought it might work but it seems it got me no where once again."

Deidara started to feel hot his rage was slowly building up inside of him. He kept his cool the best way that he could. "You don't even know what you are putting him though! Better yet you don't understand what you are putting me though!"

"What are you getting upset for? I treat you like your the queen of this place...If you want I will treat you like I do Itachi."

Yes this is what Deidara was waiting on he knew what he could say to really get him to change his mind and maybe even treat Itachi better. "What good would that do you? That would harm not only myself but the baby too, and I know you don't won't that..."

Deidara toke a couple of steps toward him and gave him a lustful kind of look. "So how about you let me take care of him from now on...or else I will take the life of my child."

Madara black cold eyes became huge after hearing that, "You would do something like that just to save him?"

The blond gave him a nod, "I want to see him, and I want to be with him alone so that way I can make him eat, and maybe just maybe I can get him to talk."

"That is a smart idea...never really thought about just putting you two together and see if he might open up that way." Madara stood there and thought a little more. '"Fine I will give you what you want...but in return I get the child...and then you two can leave."

Deidara looked down at his big belly and gave it a little rub. "Deal."

Madara gave him a big smile and told him to wait and that he would bring Itachi into his room for him to stay there. They brought the poor unconscious raven into his room and laid him down on the bed and locked the door behind them. They were alone once again but seeing him laying there was really heart breaking.

Deidara crept in bed right beside of him and started to push the hair away from Itachi's face and whispered to him, "I am so sorry...I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

It was about two days before Itachi woke up once again, he woke up and noticed that he wasn't tied up anymore but he was in a warm bed. Slowly turning his body he saw that Deidara was beside of him sound asleep. He put his hand on his shoulder and gently nudged him awake. Deidara turned over and gave him a soft and loving smile.

"You're awake! I am so happy."

"How long have I been asleep?"

Deidara rested his head on the palm of his hand, "For about two days now...do you remember anything?"

Itachi had a blank stare to him, "I kind of do...I remember I told you that one thing...but that is about it."

Deidara gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Well...you don't need to remember everything really. But what is up with you not eating!"

Itachi looked at himself, "I don't know...I just didn't feel like eating..."

"Well things are going to change now, you are staying with me and I will take care of you. And you are going to eat too."

Itachi gave him a little smile. "I can do that now that I am with you again. How are you and the baby? It's been a while since I got to feel it kick."

"I am fine and so is the baby. But things have been quiet for a while though, I think it is asleep." Deidara giggled a little bit, "Here put your ear right about here, and listen."

Itachi did so and closed his eyes to focus, he could hear the heartbeat of the little baby. It was rather soothing sound and Itachi got lost in listening to it.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask you Itachi...what happened after you well you know..."

"I think I know what you are talking about...I went and found some one I trusted and got things done. I can no longer do it...but I can do everything else." Itachi gave a big smile and rubbed Deidara's belly.

"Well that is good." Deidara said with a giggle and smile. They were once again in their own little world..just the two of them and soon to come bundle of joy.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by once the two of them were together again, Itachi was slowly gaining his weight back. While Deidara was spending more and more time laying in bed feeling tired. The grilling that Itachi was always getting had stopped after the two of them were together again. Which made Itachi kind of curious but yet he didn't really feel like pushing the matter.

What he had to really focus on was Deidara he was really close to giving birth, it could be any day now..and Itachi need to be ready for anything.

It was just past dawn when Itachi felt a tight grip on his arm, he woke up to see that Deidara was biting his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Is everything ok with you?"

Deidara slowly shook his head back and forth and let his tears roll down his face. "I...think...I am going into labor.."

Itachi sat up slowly he couldn't go mad crazy because it would make Deidara more nervous then what he already was.

"You can yell you know that right?"

Deidara shook his head again, and pulled Itachi down to whisper in his ear, "I don't want...Madara to hear.."

Itachi nodded but he knew the pains for this, and he knew Deidara was not going to last. It was past noon when they heard things going outside of their room. Madara seemed in a hurry about something and was barking out orders left and right. Itachi came up to the door and looked though the small window to see what was going on.

The guy that had been taking care of them was right outside the door talking to someone he had never seen before. "He has found it...and we are going to go and get it, so get everything ready to go."

"What about the two that I have been taking care of all this time?"

"He wants you to leave them for now...they will be ok by themselves."

What a lucky break Itachi thought! They could get out of here while everyone was gone. He turned his head to look at Deidara who was about to rip a hole in the sheet if he twisted them any harder. He was a real trooper for not even making a sound for the past four hours. But it was a bad idea to even try and move him...better yet where would they go? Itachi had no idea where they were...they hadn't seen daylight for four months now.

Peering out of the window again Itachi listened for everyone to leave the hideout they were in. It never really crossed his mind what Madara had found, that could be anything since the man was so greedy. But other things bigger the Madara was going on.

"Itachiiii!"

The raven ran over to the blond who was pointing toward his feet. He pulled down the sheets to see that the bed was wet.

"What...what is going on?" Deidara asked in a trembling tone.

"It is ok...your water just broke..but guess what? We are here by ourselves now it seems...so you can scream if you want too."

Deidara put on a half a smile, but it was cut short has he felt another pain. Throwing his head back he let out the most blood curdling scream.

Itachi had to blink his eyes and rub his ears, he wasn't going to say anything since Deidara deserved to do a scream like that.

Knowing that he had time Itachi went looking for everything he was going to need inside their room. He found a couple of blankets and a kunai knife and laid them on the foot of the bed for ease access. Next he needed to clean Deidara up and take off those wet sheets so he made sure to do that and he tried to make him as comfortable as he could.

The hours where long and tiring and Itachi held on to Deidara's hand the whole time so he could focus his pain on something. It was around seven that night when Deidara told Itachi he felt like pushing. Itachi went down to check him and when he did he could see the top of the head.

"Oh my goodness..." The raven said as he put his hands over his mouth.

"What..is something wrong?"

"Oh no..it is the top of the head..do you want to feel it really quick?"

Deidara stretched out his hand and Itachi guided his fingers to touch the top of the baby's head.

The blond's big blue eyes got big, "Ooohh...I feel it."

"Well we are not done this is going to be just as hard...Deidara..you have to push toward your bottom now..but wait for a contraction before you push."

Deidara nodded and waited for about a minute before he began to push, he breathed in and pushed as hard as he could without hurting himself.

"Come on Deidara you got to push...we are not going to get far if you don't push hard enough."

"I am Itachi!" He huffed out after he couldn't push anymore.

"Take a breath and try again."

Deidara sat up and tried even harder this time, "Good..come on just a little more..you got the head out...the shoulders are next need a big push this time."

Deidara fell backwards, "I don't think I can do this..."

"Yes you can! If I did it. You can do it! Now come on he or she needs to come out."

Taking in another breath Deidara bit down on his lower lip and pushed with everything he had. "Is anything happening?"

"Yeah..come on...woah! You got the shoulders out. The next time don't push so hard. I just need a small one."

Deidara gave one more finally little push and watched as Itachi grabbed the child and cut the umbilical cord.

"Is it a girl or a boy Itachi?"

"Wait let me..."

Itachi flipped the child over and spanked it's bottom letting it lungs become clear, it was a sigh of a relief for the both of them when they heard that big cry.

"Well Itachi..."

"You gave me a handsome little boy."

Deidara held back his tears as Itachi wrapped him up he looked so small and red as Itachi's sharingan. He was about to hand the baby boy to Deidara when the blond spoke up, "Wait...I have a surprise...and it should be here now.."

Itachi was puzzled as Deidara started to push again.

"What are you doing! What is going on!" Itachi yelled out in confusion.

"I am having our other child...we our having twins Itachi." Deidara smiled as big as he could. "Surprise!"

"W-ww..hat?" Itachi didn't have time to think, he placed his new baby boy on the bed and helped deliver his new baby girl as well.

Itachi wrapped her up in blanket and laid her beside her twin brother.

"Now...you don't have anymore surprises do you?"

Deidara giggled, "No...that is my one big surprise for you."

"How long did you know? And why in the world could I not hear the other heart beat?"

Itachi started to clean Deidara up while he explained, "Well the doctor said that the baby boy was over his little sister so everything you heard and felt was from him all the time."

After everything was said and done Itachi sat beside Deidara in the bed while they each got to hold one. Deidara had the little girl while Itachi held the boy.

"So what are we going to name them Deidara?"

"I actually have names picked out tell me if you like them...for the boy I was hoping he would look like you.." Deidara looked down at the baby that was sound asleep in Itachi's arms. "I wanted to name him Kiyoshi"

"Awww...that will work...what about her? She will have your blond hair you can already tell"

"She will be a beautiful girl...so I picked Yumi."

Itachi smiled, "Two beautiful names for two beautiful babies."

Deidara couldn't help but smile too. Itachi leaned over and gave his precious Deidara a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

The blond blushed a bit, "No..thank you for giving them to me."

The world seemed to melt away as the two of them watched their new bundles of joy sleep. The two of them had no cares in the world all that matter right then a there was that they were together and they had finally had the family they had been waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: **_Awww...what did you guys think? I thought that I would go ahead and bring the babies since you guys have been waiting so long. _

_Did I surprise you guys with the twins? I really couldn't decided what I wanted them to have so I decided to do one of both. _

_Kiyoshi means The Quiet One_

_Yumi - Beauty  
_

_Also don't forget about Madara now! He will be back in the next chapter...I wonder what he found? And will Deidara have to keep his promise to him? _

_Thanks so much for reading so far! Please send me feedback it is always appreciated!  
_


	18. Chapter 18 Promises

**A/N:**_ Oh I finally got around to doing this chapter! Life has gotten busy for me. I finally got a job. _

_And plus I really didn't know the direction I wanted to go with this chapter...but I have finished it. And I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

_I do not own Naruto this story is fan made for your enjoyment. _

_

* * *

**~Chapter 18 Promises~**  
_

"They are just so quiet aren't they?" Deidara said softly as their twins where just staring at the two of them.

Itachi giggled a bit, "I think they are just taking everything in."

"That could be true..they are just to precious for words." Deidara said as he softly pinched Yumi's fat little rosy cheek.

"When do you think we are going to get out of here anyways Itachi?"

"I don't really know...and plus I am wondering what Madara actually found."

Deidara tapped on Kiyoshi's nose while he thought about what Madara could have actually found.

"What would you do if he found your little girl you had a year ago?"

Itachi felt his heart stop and he almost lost his grip on Kiyoshi. He slowly handed him over to Deidara to hold while he started to pace around the room.

"What..what if he really has found her? What am I going to do? What would he do with her!"

Itachi wasn't thinking straight anymore and he was over filled with emotions.

"Calm down a bit Itachi...everything will be ok...you just have to breathe."

Itachi wasn't listening as he picked up his pace of pacing around the room. Deidara let out a little sigh as he started to rock the twins to sleep.

"Deidara..I don't know what I will do if he really has found her."

"It will be ok..we just have to wait and see. I mean he has only been gone a day. Now come back into bed and help me rock the babies to sleep."

Itachi toke in a long breath and let it out slowly. And climbed back into bed to help Deidara out. But he was right though, he needed to be calm.

He watched as his little boy stretched and give out a big yawn and slowly fell asleep, it was soothing scene for him.

After the babies where asleep the two of them got their much needed rest as well, who knows what tomorrow might bring for them.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Itachi and Deidara were woken up by Madara who was yelling in the hallway. As soon as they woke up he had slammed open the door.

"Itachi! Wha-" Madara eyes grew big as he saw this new sight in front of him. Deidara immediately grabbed up Kiyoshi so he could protect him from Madara.

"You had your child while I was gone?" He walked up to them to see that there was another one in between them asleep.

"Two! What luck!" Madara said with a evil laugh.

"What are you yelling about anyways?" Itachi asked as he picked up Yumi.

"I found her...I found the girl that you had a year ago...and to my surprise.." Madara bent down and picked up Kiyoshi out of Deidara's hands.

"She has what I am looking for..."

The two of them watched him closely as he examined Kiyoshi from head to toe. He put a grin across his face and handed him back to Deidara, before extending his hands to Itachi for Yumi.

Itachi pulled her closely to him, he didn't want Madara to even touch her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she has both the rinnigan and the sharingan...and trust me it wasn't easy getting her either."

Itachi stood up and still clung on to Yumi who had started to cry. "Where is she?"

Madara gave him a grin, "She is here..and the exact spot...well I am not going to tell you."

Yumi began crying louder as her father was squeezing her rather tightly.

"Itachi! Give her to me before you hurt her!" Deidara yelled out.

Itachi snapped out of it and loosed his grip but Yumi continued to cry, Madara toke her from Itachi's hands and started to bounce and cooed at her so she would stop crying.

"Really now Itachi...what kind of father are you letting your child cry like this?"

"Give her to Deidara now!" Itachi said with a low grunt.

"Fine, fine...don't need the attitude from you." After Yumi had stopped he handed her over to Deidara.

He started to walk back to the door, "Oh yeah...you guys are free to go since I don't need you...or those children of yours. I have what I need now...and it is all thanks to you, Itachi and Pain of course."

Itachi started to run toward Madara, but being rather quick on his feet he teleported away before he could reach him.

"Sorry Itachi..but your part in this little story has ended...she is mine now." Madara's lingering voice laughed out.

Itachi was so mad but yet he was so stricken with guilt, to vent his frustrations all he could do was yell and beat his fists against the wall.

Deidara watched Itachi as he slowly slid down against the wall repeating the word no over and over again letting the tears flow from his eyes. Deidara gently placed Yumi and Kiyoshi in the bed and walked over to him.

He knelt down and started to rub on Itachi's back to try and help him calm down a bit. "What..what do you want to do about this Itachi?"

Though his sobbing Itachi looked up at him with his blood shot eyes, "I am going to get her...that is what I am going to do."

"But..you don't even know where she is? Madara is sure to catch you before you even find her."

"I will find her...I still have tricks up my sleeves that not even Madara knows about."

Deidara had a very worried look on his face, and Itachi knew that he was worried.

"Don't worry about me ok...your job is to take the children out of here, and get back to the house with them."

"I know that...but what about you..I am more worried about you!"

Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's shoulders and gave him a kiss, "Listen...you know that I love you..but I have to go and find her. And then once we get out of here we can be one big happy family ok..I promise."

"You better not break this promise to me, I want to see you in one piece again."

Itachi gave him one more slow kiss, "Hmm...of course I will.." Itachi went and gave his children a kiss goodbye and gave Deidara one more final word. "Don't look back now..just go..I will be with you guys again."

After Itachi had left his sights, Deidara gathered up what he could and grabbed his children. While holding the two of them he let out a little sigh and said to them in a low voice, "I am so happy I didn't have to give you guys away."

He had thought for sure he was going to have to give one of them up but that wasn't the case anymore.

He hoped and prayed that everything was going to be ok he had to trust Itachi that was the only thing he could really do.

* * *

"Man I need to stop talking so big and bold.." Itachi said to himself as he wondered the halls. He never been out of that one room they were always in so he really had no idea where to even start to look for his little girl. While he was searching he started to wonder what she could look

like right now. Even though she was only one years old she had to look like either him or her father by now. As he went around one more corner he heard a faint cry coming from some where, he followed it and he came to a door that was open just a tiny bit. He bent down and peered

though the opened door. All he could see was a man on the floor and then right beside him was his little girl with tears running down her little face. Slowly Itachi opened the door he had no idea what she was capable of at this age, and he had no idea what the deal was with the man

on the floor. Crawling on his hands and knees he made his way to the man and checked his vitals to see that he was actually dead. He then looked at his little girl that had stopped crying and looked at him with a big smile on her face. He smiled back to her and in a low voice said, "Hi."

She gave him a little giggle before reaching out her hands toward him and she started to make little uh uh noises for him to pick her up. Itachi made his way to her and picked her up, and as soon as he did he felt that connection the same one he felt when he first got to hold her.

Without much thought he looked at her and said. "Hi my precious little angel...it's me your mommy." She grabbed on to the side of his face, it was almost like she was trying to hug him. Itachi could only smile at her and hold back his happy tears. Her hair was the color of Pain's while her

eyes where totally different but yet they were unique. She had the mix of both the rinnigan and sharingan like Madara had said. Itachi could only stare at her but above all he wished she could talk so he could know what her name was. But now was the time to get out of here he found her

and now he needed to catch up with Deidara. He was almost to the door when he felt a presence behind him.

Itachi tried to jump out of the way but ended up getting a scratch across his face by a kunai that was thrown at him. "Where do you think you are going with Kami?"

Wiping the blood off his face Itachi turned to face Madara, "That is her name?"

"Yeah of course...leave a little girl that has eyes like that and powers behold human imagination, what do you think they are going to call her?" Madara toke a few steps forward.

"You are not going anywhere with her...you gave her up Itachi! She doesn't belong to you anymore, she belongs to me now! She is going to be my future."

Itachi covered up Kami's face with his hand, "She is my flesh and blood, and I will die before I let you have her!"

"Well that can be arranged."

Before Itachi could blink Madara had disappeared and came up behind him giving a good kick to the back. Which made him lose his grip on Kami dropping her to the floor, all he could hear was her crying as he hit the ground himself.

"Just face it Itachi..you are no match for me. You know you are going to lose here." Madara bent down and picked up Kami who was still crying up a storm and put her in a play pen he had set up in the corner.

Itachi struggled to get to his feet but he had determination in his eyes he was going to get Kami and he was going to get back to Deidara and also back to Kiyoshi and Yumi.

Madara saw that he wasn't going to back down from this fight so he once again he disappeared and showed up right in front of him and gave a Itachi a swift knee kick to the stomach.

Itachi slumped over a bit but managed to do a round house kick to Madara's face sending him back a few feet.

"Don't take me lightly!" Itachi yelled back at him.

"Hmph..." Coming back at him with a kunai in hand Madara tried to distract Itachi by throwing some shurkins and with his other hand he tries to stab him with the kunai. He manged to just cut the sleeve of Itachi shirt, but there was blood on his kunai.

Itachi grabbed his right arm to try and stop the bleeding, this was bad even though it wasn't a deep wound it was bleeding like crazy. Pulling off the cut sleeve he quickly wrapped his wound up.

Madara stood right in front of him and laughed at him, "You are truly pathetic and weak...why not just go ahead and throw in the towel."

Since Madara could not see his hands Itachi weaved the signs for a fire ball jutsu, setting Madara a blazed and falling backwards. With this opening Itachi made a break for Kami he made it to her and picked her up only to have Madara once again in front of him.

One side of him was burnt and half of his face was revealed. Itachi stumbled back a bit since the smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming.

"Very smooth Itachi...doing something like this but this is as far as you go."

Madara was about to give Itachi one more punch so closing his eyes and hanging desperately on to Kami Itachi waited for the hit. But it never came all he heard was Madara yelling and something hitting the wall hard.

Opening his eyes he watched as Mardara slid down the wall in pain. He was amazed what happened exactly..Kami on the other hand who was in Itachi's arms was clapping and laughing.

Right then in there Itachi figured she had done something with the power of her eyes. He walked up to Madara to look him over, he looked like he was in a trance since the eye he could see was wide open.

Itachi bent down and whispered in his ear, "Very smooth Madara...enjoy your time...because it is not going to last much longer."

Kami giggled and waved goodbye to Madara as her and Itachi started to flee the hideout.

Itachi went up and down hallway after hallway trying to find his way out. "There has to be an easier way then this." Out of breath and running out of ideas he stopped and put Kami down to try and think of a new plan.

While sitting on the floor looking up at Itachi and then looking around, she found something that looked like a toy on the floor. She started to crawl toward it and picked it up and started to play with it.

Itachi turned to see that it was one of Deidara's creations she was playing with. He quickly grabbed the bomb out of her hand and threw it only to see that there was more all down the hallway.

Itachi couldn't believe it, Deidara was smart enough to leave him a trail to help him and Kami get out of this maze of a place. He picked Kami up, "Come on my little girl...it seems that my love has left us a trail to get out of here."

Thankful none of these bombs where alive right now or else they could have been dead from him throwing the one that he did. If Deidara has done something like this...then that means he is waiting for him some where close.

This was a good idea they could blow this hideout up and get rid of Madara forever. Itachi and Kami finally got to the last hallway and he could see the light at the end which meant freedom for them.

As he ran toward the door a shadow came over it blocking the light, "Itachi hurry up!"

It was Deidara, "I am...I coming.."

"YOU!"

While running Itachi turned his head to see it was Madara again! "Why don't you just die!"

Itachi ran to Deidara and handed Kami to him, "Take her..and in five minutes I want you to blow this place up you hear me!"

"What! Itachi are you crazy!"

Itachi started to run back toward Madara, "Just do it! He has got to die!"

Letting out a grunt Deidara fled back with Kami to where he had hid Kiyoshi and Yumi. They were fair enough to where he knew they would be safe from the blast.

It had been about three minutes and he still couldn't see Itachi yet...

Four minutes...no Itachi...Deidara started to pray...

5...4...3...2...1...

It was time..."Please be safe Itachi..." Putting his fingers up to concentrate his chakra, in a low tone he said..."Katsu"

Deidara watched as the whole hide out exploded.

"This is not art..."

He started to cry as he watched the smoke go up toward the sky.

He stood there and waited for thirty minutes waiting to see if Itachi was going to come.

Still no Itachi...Deidara sat down on the grass and put Kami beside him, and held on to Kiyoshi and Yumi in his arms.

He couldn't help but start to cry.

"You idiot! Why...why did you do this to me! You promised me! You promised we were going to be a big happy family! You lied to me Itachi..you..you.."

Deidara started to rock back and fourth and just cried and kept saying Itachi's name over and over again until his voice went horse.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't know what to say here...this has got to be the sadist chapter out of my whole story but be sure to read chapter 19 _

_to find out everyone's fate. _

_Also Kami means God.  
_

_Feedback and comments are appreciated.  
_


	19. Chapter 19 New Life

**A/N: **_I left you all hanging in the last chapter...but here is the next installment to my story of Itachi and Deidara. _

_Enjoy this is a long one..._

_I do not own the characters from Naruto._

_

* * *

**~Chapter 19 New Life~**  
_

Night had come and Deidara was still sitting in the grass rocking back and fourth, waiting and watching to see if Itachi would show up.

His eyes were blood shot from crying and he couldn't really speak anymore, he knew he couldn't be there all night with the children.

So he made one of his clay birds and he made a little harness for Kami so she wouldn't fall off. I guess the only thing he could do was head back to Itachi's old house.

He had to go back and tell Itachi's family what had happen to him. This was going to be difficult, and heartbreaking.

Once he got there he held on to Kiyoshi and Yumi as he knocked on the door. Sasuke was the one to answer the door.

"Oh my gosh Deidara!" Sasuke looked at him up and down and could tell he had been though a lot.

Deidara stood there like a statue but managed to say, "Can you take Kiyoshi and Yumi for me while I get Kami?"

Sasuke nodded and toke the twins from Deidara and watched as he went and got a third child from his clay bird.

Walking back to the front door with the other little girl in hand Deidara proceed to say, "Let's put them down to sleep and then I have to tell your family something."

Sasuke could feel something wasn't right, I mean where was his nii-san at? He followed Deidara up to Itachi's room and they placed the children in the bed.

They placed pillows around them so they wouldn't roll off anywhere. Sasuke watched as Deidara kissed each one of them on the forehead.

"Deidara? Where is nii-san at?" Sasuke asked in a low tone so he wouldn't wake the children.

"Shh..come on let's go downstairs."

The whole family gathered around the dinner table and once again Sasuke asked.

"Where is nii-san, Deidara? Where is Itachi?"

Hearing his name again made Deidara cry again he didn't know how else to say it so he blurted it out really fast.

"He is dead...he went back to kill Madara..but he told me to blow the place up even if he was in there. And I did...I did it..."

Deidara slammed his fists on the table, "I killed him...it is all my fault!" He started to sob harder and he didn't realize that Itachi's parents just got up from the table and left.

Sasuke on the other had stayed in his seat across from Deidara. "You mean he asked you to do that?"

Wiping his tears and his runny nose Deidara nodded. "He went to save his little girl...the one that looked a bit older then the twins..."

"His little girl!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes...your brother had a little girl about a year ago..that is her up there sleeping. Her name is Kami."

Sasuke was floored he got up from his chair and grabbed Deidara by the arm. "Come on let's go upstairs I want to take a look at your children again."

Slowly Sasuke creeped across the floor to get a closer look at Kami since he didn't get a good look the first time.

He could tell right away that Pain was the farther since her hair was a shade of orange. While he stood there he looked at the twins as well. He couldn't help but sigh as he noticed how one looked like Itachi and the other looked like Deidara already.

"I guess I shouldn't cry...I mean you have three children here that are apart of Itachi." Sasuke said as he sniffed he was trying so hard to be a man.

"Nii-san...he was a good brother and a friend, you two were really good for each other. I mean I have never seen him so happy." He let out a short little laugh before looking at Deidara.

"I am glad that he got to meet you, and I am thankful that you gave him such wonderful children. I know he is happy...I mean why wouldn't he be?"

Deidara bottom lip starting to quiver as he heard Sasuke's comforting words. "You really think so?"

Sasuke nodded, "But...you will have to move out of this house."

Deidara was taken aback. "Why...why would I have to do that?"

Sasuke turned around and looked up at one of the high sleeves in Itach's old room and grabbed down a box. "My parents..are not going to want to see your face..or theses children's faces. So it is best if you go to the house that Itachi intended for the two of you."

Sasuke handed him a envelope that was inside the box. "I found this one day after you went missing, I guess this was suppose to be his surprise for you."

Deidara opened it to find both a key and a letter.

_To My Precious Deidara,_

_There are no words to describe how happy you have made me for the past year. There is just no way that I could really express all my feelings for you. But this is a start...a start to us and to our new family. I hope that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me, because I want to spend it with you. You are my world Deidara, and there is not one thing I would change about you. So take this key as a sign of my undying love for you and that I want to be with you always._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Itachi_

_P.S. Once you get to the new house, check out the night stand on your side of the bed._

Deidara could feel the key getting hot in his hand, as he stood there reading the letter over and over again.

"Sa..sas..uke.." Deidara stuttered out between sobs. "Well you at least help me move the children to the house in the morning?"

Sasuke gave Deidara a hug and whispered in his ear, "Of course..anything for you or nii-san. I will see you in the morning."

Deidara stared at the letter as he heard Sasuke close the door behind him. He looked up to see his children still sound asleep. Thank goodness they were still young they would not remember any of this.

Deidara climb on to the end of the bed and curled up into a ball, holding the letter and key in his hand. He cried himself to sleep once again.

* * *

Deidara was woken up by the cries of both Kiyoshi and Yumi. He struggled to get up, his back was killing him after sleeping the way he did all night. He went into his bag that he had brought with him and got the last two bottles that he had to feed them. Their cries where getting so loud

that it also woke up Kami who started to cry. Deidara put his hand over his face this was going to be hard all by himself. He went over to them and gave Yumi and Kiyoshi their bottles while he tried to talk to Kami. He wasn't having much luck until he heard the door open.

"Need some help Deidara?"

It was Sasuke, Deidara could tell he just woke up because one side of the back of his hair was still flat.

"Please..can you feed Kami for me? While I feed the twins?"

Sasuke smiled and went over and picked up Kami. "What should I feed her?"

"If you got like a banana or something soft she can eat."

Sasuke nodded and carried Kami with him downstairs to the kitchen and he was in luck there was one banana left. He also grabbed her a cup of milk and made his way back upstairs with her. He sat her down on the bed and sat down in front of her.

"Give it to her in small bites now."Deidara said as he watched Sasuke peel the banana.

"Ok I can do that." Sasuke torn off a small piece and feed it to Kami. "I hope she likes banana's"

Deidara grinned, "I hope so too."

They watched as she slowly chewed on it and opened her mouth for another piece. They feed the children and gave all three of them baths and got them ready to leave.

Deidara had not seen Itachi's parents at all I guess they were trying to avoid him which was understandable. He was just happy that he still had Sasuke to help him out at least for now.

Sasuke knew where their new house was at since he went looking for it one day, as they walked to it Sasuke told Deidara bits and pieces about it.

"There it is, Deidara." Sasuke pointed into the direction of a two story house, that was brick and it even had a white fence around it. Deidara laughed that must have been Itachi's doing.

Deidara handed Sasuke one of the twins while he unlocked the door. As soon as he walked in he toke in the smell of warm vanilla, Deidara jawed dropped as he saw how beautiful the inside was.

The living room was huge, it had a corner sofa, love seat, and a nice looking entrainment center.

"How about you go upstairs and check out the babies room" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh that is a good idea!"

The two of them made there way up the stairs and walked down the hallway a bit to the first door on the right. It was the baby room, Deidara laughed a bit seeing there was only one crib. But Itachi didn't know about the whole twin deal. He walked into the room to see the crib was by the

door, and the changing table was right in front of the window. There was also a play pen in between the crib and changing table, and a nice looking rocking chair right in front of the closet. The walls had been painted with a whole bunch of different animals on them it was all so very cute.

Deidara put both Yumi and Kiyoshi in the crib so they could continue their nap. Kami on the other had was wide awake and was having a fun time pulling at uncle Sasuke's hair.

Stepping out in the hallway Deidara noticed their was a room in front of him which was the master bedroom and then there was another room to his right. He wasn't really ready to check out the master bedroom so he went to see about the last room in the new house.

In the extra room there was nothing in it. "What was Itachi planning with this room Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he kept batting Kami's hands away from his hair. "I don't really know...but you can make it into Kami's room now though."

Deidara sighed, "Yeah that is true I could do that." He turned around to watch both Kami and Sasuke. She was a little bowl of energy really and Sasuke was having a time just trying to keep her from pulling his hair.

"How about you go and check out your room and I will take her down stairs and play for a while."

"Yeah..." Deidara watched as Sasuke toke Kami downstairs. He went to the doorway of his room and just leaned into the room a bit. There was another rocking chair right beside the window and then a night stand, a big king size bed, and there was another night stand. Going

around the room he saw there was another door that must lead to a bathroom and then there was a chester drawer as well. He slowly made his way in and went to look at the bathroom, he wasn't expecting it to have a walk in closet in there too! The bath tub itself was nice it was a jacuzzi

size one, obviously Itachi thought he would get some action in that tub. Deidara laughed at the thought but stopped, everything was so big. The bed, the bath...he was going to be using it alone. He went and sat down on the bed and remembered that he was suppose to look at one of the

night stands. But he wondered which side was suppose to be his. He turned around to look and decided to try the one on the left, and he pulled open the drawer and found out he was right. In the drawer was a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it. He wondered if he should really

open it or not, maybe Itachi was suppose to be here to watch him open it. But that wasn't going to be the case now so Deidara slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. He ended up dropping it and just sat there staring at it. Shaking he bent over and picked it up and toke out the

engagement ring that Itachi was most likely was going to give him when they moved in. It was really a beautiful ring and as Deidara looked at it he noticed there was an engraving on the band. Which said, _Deidara, You Are My World. Love, Itachi_. Deidara couldn't stand looking at it

anymore so he put it back in the box and closed the drawer. Why...why did things have to turn out this way. He had to put everything behind him, he needed to move on and be strong for his children. With that in mind he went downstairs to help Sasuke out with Kami.

* * *

Three months had passed since the tragic incident and Deidara was still living on his own taking care of his three children. Every now and then Naruto and Sasuke would stop by with Reizo so that Kami had some one to play with. During that time he was able to add an extra crib in the twins

room, and also fix up Kami's room as well. Going though the day was the easiest time for Deidara since he was always busy, but the nights were the worst of all. There were nights were he wouldn't sleep at all, and other nights were he would fall asleep but end up having terrible

nightmares. Life was truly hard without Itachi around, what was worst was Deidara's birthday was right around the corner. He had already told Naruto and Sasuke that he didn't feel like celebrating it with anybody, he just rather be alone with his children and have a little birthday party

with them.

On his birthday though Naruto and Sasuke paid a little short visit to him bringing him a birthday cake they had made for him, Deidara told them thank you and that he and the kids would enjoy it. Dinner time was always a fun time, Kami in her high chair while Yumi and Kiyoshi was in their

booster seats. Deidara always had to fix Kami something first and then use both hands to feed the twins their bottles. Kami would eat most of her food but then she would end up throwing some of it at Deidara. She would giggle each time Deidara would shake the food out of his hair.

After the twins where done he went and got the cake that Naruto and Sasuke made for him. The children watched with their big curious eyes as he lit the candle and then sang happy birthday to himself. "Time for mommy to make a wish!" Deidara looked at his one little candle on this cake

and closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted to wish for...it was a stupid wish but he did it anyways. "I wish that Itachi was here to share my birthday with me." He smiled at his children and blew out his candle, Kami clapped her hands at this new feat she just saw.

Deidara gave her a small piece of cake and he cut himself a piece and used his finger to give the twins a taste of the icing off the cake. He giggled as the twins smacked their lips together, he feed them a little more of it and looked at Kami who had icing all over her face.

"Oh Kami...you are going to need another bath!" Kami looked at him with a big smile and said, "Uh, uh.."

After they had their cake Deidara toke Kami out of her high chair and put her down and as soon as he did she went crawling off. "Hey..get back here you little monster.." Kami laughed as Deidara picked her up and nibbled at her neck. He sat her down and told her not to move, she looked at

him kind of odd but sat still as he got the twins out of their booster seats. "Come on Kami..let's go take a bath." Deidara started to walk to the full bathroom that was downstairs, with Kami right behind him crawling. He sat down on the side of the tub and fixed the water temperature and

and stopped up the drain. He laid the twins down on the fluffy bathroom rug and began to undress them. Kami crawled over and began to pull herself up using the side of the tub, but Deidara knocked her back down on her behind. "No not yet..I will help you get in." After he got the twins

all undressed he undressed Kami as well, and put her in the tub first. He laid the twins down in their little bath tub holders and gave all three of them a bath at once. He let the water drain out before he toke any of the children out of the tub. He got them dressed for bed and first ones he

put to bed were the twins and then he put Kami to bed. He slowly cracked the door to Kami's room and made his way to his own bathroom, it was now time for him to have some alone time.

* * *

Deidara went into his bathroom and turned on the water and got undressed as he waited for it fill up. He was bent over feeling the temperature of the water when he was felt some one grab him and cover up his eyes with a blindfold. He tried to scream but the person covered up his mouth.

Who was this person, was he about to get raped by some one, what about the children! Deidara started to shake as he felt the mysterious person run their cold fingers against his stomach and chest. Deidara twitched and let out a grunt he wanted to talk to this person, but he had a tight

grip on him. He felt him press his cold lips against his neck and they kissed all the way up to his ear, "Happy birthday my love..." Deidara blood ran cold...he knew that voice.

"I am so sorry that I made you wait so long for me..." The man toke one of his hands and gently grabbed the blond's member. "If you let me..I want to prove to you how sorry I am." Deidara shook his head no. The man removed his hand over the blond's mouth, "Why do you say no?"

Deidara slowly choked out the words, "I..ta..chi?" The man slowly turned him around and pushed him up against the bathroom wall. Deidara felt him bend down and heard him turn off the water to the bathtub. "Do you think this is Itachi...or are you hoping this is some one else?"

Deidara swallowed the lump in this throat, "I want it to be Itachi...if this is really him then my birthday wish came true."

The other man did a soft giggle, and slowly pulled up the blindfold, "Well your wish came true."

Deidara had to rub his eyes he couldn't believe them, he was shaking so bad as he put his hands up to Itachi's face. "It's...it's really you...you...are alive!"

"Yes..Deidara it is really me..."Itachi couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "I am so sorry that I did this to you."

Deidara didn't care he jumped into Itachi's arms and kissed him, "I am so glad..so glad!"

Itachi put him down and continued to kiss Deidara and he also couldn't help but run his fingers all over the naked blond's body.

Deidara pushed him back a bit to give themselves time to breathe. "What..what happened to you?"

Itachi came in close and put his nose next to Deidara's, "It's a long story...let's just celebrate your birthday ok?"

Deidara could feel the heat of Itachi's breath on his lips and he leaned in to kiss them again. He vigorously stripped Itachi of his shirt and he noticed the marks that was all over him. He had a scar on his right arm while he had little burn marks every where on his chest.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked since Deidara had stopped.

Deidara toke his hands and rubbed them across the raven's chest and arms taking in all of his scars, he just couldn't believe how many there were.

"Does my scars bother you?"

The blond shook his head, "No..not at all..just never thought there would be so many." Itachi could feel that things where slowing down so he grabbed a hold of Deidara's chin and started to kiss him again.

"Come on..take off my pants...it is hurting so bad." While still kissing Deidara undid the belt on Itachi's pants. While he pulled them all the way down Deidara kissed him all the way down his chest and stomach. He continued kissing until he was starting at Itachi's hard member right in the

eye. "It's yours for the taking." Itachi said as he looked down at Deidara. It had been so long since Deidara had gotten to taste Itachi, he licked his lips as he noticed a little bit of pre cum about to drip from it. He leaned in and barely let his tongue touch the tip just to catch that little bit

of pre cum. When he did Itachi stood up on his tip toes from the contact, he bent down and helped pick up Deidara. "Come on let's take a bath.." Deidara smiled as the two of them got into the warm water. Itachi sat behind him and pulled him toward him so he could sit on top of his

throbbing member. Itachi moved Deidara's hair out of the way and began to suck on his neck and let one of his hands play with a nipple while the other one started to slowly pump him. "Itachi...I need to take a bath first.." Deidara whined out. "Well hand me the soap and I will wash you."

Deidara lend forever to grab the soap only to have Itachi thrust his hips forward letting his member hit him in between the cheeks of his behind. "Oooh Itachi." He turned to see that he had a smile on his face, "Mmmm so sexy..." Deidara handed him the soap and Itachi lathered it up in his

hands, and started to wash the blond's back. He worked all the way around and he even went down to his feet. But of course he was not going to forget that one part, he wrapped both hands around Deidara and with soapy hands he started to "clean" the blond's member.

"Hmm..Ita..chi.." To give Deidara more pleasure Itachi made him put his legs up on the side of the bathtub. He pumped on him slowly then picked up the pace and slowed down again, he sat there and listen to every little moan and groan that Deidara was giving him. "You want it faster

or slower?" Itachi asked as he licked the inner part of Deidara's ear. "Slower..I want it slower.." Itachi obliged to the need and slowed the pace down, he continued to kiss Deidara and let every one of his moans get lost in his mouth. Deidara felt that longing he had been waiting for

he grabbed a hold to the sides of the tub, and rested his head on one of Itachi's shoulders. Itachi watched as Deidara let out a long moan before cumming all into the bathtub he felt him shake from the full force, Itachi just kissed him on the neck as he watched Deidara ride out his orgasm.

The two of them sat in the cum stained water for a bit before Itachi pulled the plug to let the water go down. Still out of breath Deidara asked him, "What about you?" Itachi started to play with blond's nipples again, "All in due time...I am not done with you yet." After the water drained out

Itachi helped Deidara stand up and get out of the tub. "Come on...you don't need to get tried on me yet." Itachi said as he walked into their bedroom and pulled down the covers. Itachi crawled up on the bed and laid down and motioned for Deidara to join him. The blond got on the end

of the bed and moved toward him like a cat getting ready to pounce on it's prey. "What are you going to do to get me going again?" Deidara asked as he leaned over to licked Itachi's collar bone. "Mmm you will see...just stay like that." Itachi moved out from under him and pressed his

still hard member in between Deidara's butt cheeks. He leaned over and nibble on the blond's side making little teeth marks every so often. "What are you.." Deidara asked once again. "Shh..just enjoy that is all you need to do." Itachi cooed out as he smacked Deidara's behind.

He nibbled on one cheek and started to play with Deidara's balls and he slowly bit his way to Deidara's entrance. Deidara turned his head a bit to watch as Itachi slowly stuck out his tongue and licked from the base of his balls to the top of his butt crack. Deidara couldn't help but

have a shiver run down his spine. "You like that?" Itachi asked seductively. Deidara nodded, "Uh huh...do it again but slower as you get to the top." Itachi grinned and did it again and when he got to Deidara's entrance he decided to stick his tongue all the way in instead. Making Deidara

let out a grunt and even push himself back a bit, "More Itachi...I want more." Not wanting to disappoint Itachi kept working at it and waited for Deidara's member to come back alive again. His whole work was not in vain as he finally felt Deidara's member becoming hard again. He started

to stoke it when Deidara decided to turn over and lay on his back. "Come here Itachi.." Itachi was about to lean over when Deidara stopped him, "No, no..bring your other end to me." He was caught off guard he thought that Deidara wanted to kiss, not to suck on him. He was taking way

to long for Deidara so he slid down and got right underneath his length that was leaking all over the place. Even before Deidara stuck it in his mouth he had to lick off what was already on his lips. Starting out slow Deidara licked the tip of it which made Itachi's knees buckle, Deidara knew

he had waited to long and any little contact was going to send him cumming every where. "Easy..Itachi..." Deidara said in a comforting tone. He barely put his mouth around the head of it when Itachi fell forward on his hands. Mmm was all that Deidara could hear from him as he slowly

toke in his whole length. Deidara didn't have to do much but keep his tongue working as Itachi humped his face, "Ooohh..god..that feels so good." Deidara was about to stick his finger in Itachi's entrance to give him more pleasure when Itachi sat up off of him. "What is wrong?" Deidara

asked in a surprised tone. "I don't want to cum in your mouth...I want to see that pretty face as we cum together...you got me all nice and wet now..and I can't wait any longer."

Deidara smiled he couldn't wait anymore either, he placed his legs up on Itachi's shoulders and pulled Itachi's hair for him to get closer.

"Make me exploded again, baby." Itachi made a few circles with his member before slowly sticking it in inch by inch. Deidara grabbed on to his back digging his nails into his skin, "Aaahh.." Finally Itachi was in once again feeling that same warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time it was

intoxicating, so warm and oh so tight. Deidara had forgotten how well hung his Itachi was, it once again felt like he was all the way up to his stomach. Before he started to thrust Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear, "I love you.." Deidara whispered back to him, "I love you too.."

Itachi pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in again he did it slowly for about five minutes before picking up his pace. He was aching he waited so long that he knew he would go at anytime. He helped pump on Deidara once again making the blond moan louder and telling him

to go harder and faster. He felt himself getting closer so Itachi decided to ask Deidara something, "Ooh..did you..mmm...look in the...hmm..night stand drawer?" Deidara barely opened one of his eyes surprised Itachi was bringing this up now! "Ooh...god..yes..I did..why.." Itachi leaned into

Deidara ear, "Because..ooh..god..I am going to..cum...and I want you to.." Deidara felt Itachi release all his seed into him and he finished his sentence. "Will you marry me?" Before Deidara could answer he ended up cumming all over Itachi's hand and his chest, Itachi collapsed on top

of him and asked again. "Will you marry me Deidara?" The blond looked into those dark eyes and gave him a kiss, "Yes, Itachi...I will marry you." Itachi smiled and went and opened up the drawer to where he had hid the ring. He toke it out and held Deidara closed, "I bet you found it already

so it is kind of hard for you to be surprised...but I love you Deidara, you are my world and I want you for my own." Deidara smiled as he watched Itachi place the ring on his finger, "You are my world too Itachi and I love you more then anything." They started to kiss again when they were

interrupted by one of the twins crying. Deidara let out a sigh, "Oh that is Yumi...let me go and get her." Itachi held him back, "No..no let me go and get her ok." Deidara laid back down and watch Itachi get out of bed and run to the bathroom to wash his hands and put on his boxers.

He went across the hallway into the twins room and picked up Yumi and sat with her in the rocking chair. Itachi noticed she had grown since the time she was born, she was so pretty though. She had the same eyes as Deidara, those big blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

Deidara slipped back on his boxers as well and went and stood in the doorway and watched as Itachi rocked Yumi, it was kind of low but he could hear Itachi singing a lullaby to her. It was such a beautiful moment they were finally the family that Itachi promised they would be, nothing else

could be better then this. Deidara let out a low sigh and went and joined Itachi in the twins room, and watched as Yumi feel fast asleep again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Awww! How could I kill off Itachi? There is just no way! I just wanted to keep you guys interested. ^_^_

_How did you guys enjoy the lemon for this chapter? Some one suggested that the two of them should have some hot, steamy, sex after everything was done so I made sure to let them do that._

_Next chapter will be my final one of this story. Also I will be sure and include what happened to Itachi after the explosion in that chapter too. _

_Have you guys noticed that their children's name all end with the letter I? I just noticed that, lol it is like I did it because of the fact Itachi's name ends with I! Oh well, lol.  
_

_But please send me some feedback, and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. ^_^  
_


End file.
